The Rise of Requiem
by Therandomtroll3rguy
Summary: Alternative StD! Kim has been saving the world sine the beginning...but never met Ron. So where the hell has Ron been doing! Trouble stirs up when Drakken plans a new scheme to take over the world. Old friends reunite, new enemies are made. How will this plan out? Read and Review! Enjoy! Chapter 8 is up!
1. New Life

**AN: Ron has a power like no other. It's even more powerful than the Mystical Monkey Power. But Kim and Ron had never met each other before…until their junior year in high school that is. Kim has been doing her missions as usual… BUT ALL ALONE? So what the hell has Ron been doing all this time? Read on and find out.**

**P.S. I don't own KP, Disney does. But I do own Requiem (which originally was supposed to be me, but considering the fact that I'm a huge K/R fan, I decided Ron could have this one.) R&R.**

**Enjoy! **

_**Kim Possible in**_

_**The Rise of Requiem**_

_**By **_

_**kprockstar**_

**Prologue **

_All my life, I've been having this power inside of me, but I never realized it 'til the day I turned 12. Now it's been 4 years later and I've learned to control and summon this power whenever I want, but the main problem is that I tend to lose control of it. Only my parents are aware of my powers and are worried for me. They seen what I'm capable of and they fear I will destroy the world if I didn't control it well enough. Now I'm moving to a place called Middleton, Colorado. Ever since gaining control over this power, I plan on putting some use to it. _

_My name is Ronald Adrian Stoppable, and I am…Requiem!_

**Chapter 1: New Life**

As the moving truck pulled up to the Stoppable's new house, Ron glanced around the neighborhood, '_Hmmm… the neighborhood looks like a nice place. It actually looks better than my old neighborhood.' _Ron thought. Half of him was excited about the new life he was going to have, but the other half was a bit worried about what was in store for him. You see, Ron was always the outcast of society and had very few friends. The only friend he seemed he could count on was his naked mole rat, Rufus. Ron was always called a loser and whatnot, but he just didn't care one bit. Besides he didn't want to be something he wasn't, he wasn't trying to impress someone or somebody. His motto was "Never Be Normal" and he stuck by it.

As Ron got out of the car, he had gotten all of his stuff of the truck and unpacked most of his stuff. When Ron was finished, he came down the stairs to go out and explore the town. "Hey mom, dad," Ron said," I'm gonna be out for a while, you know, to get to know this town a little better." Jan Stoppable looked at her only son and said, "OK honey, but be careful out there. I don't want you to get hurt out there."

"Okay mom," Ron groaned at his mom's "safety talks" (like all mothers do).

"Well if you're going to be out, son, take this." Dean Stoppable said handing Ron his debit card.

"Whoa, dad, are you serious?" Ron said excitedly.

"Yes son, but don't go crazy or spend too much on it." Dean said. "Have fun!"

Ron just gave both of his parents hugs and said," You guys are the best. I'll be back later on tonight. See ya! Come on, Rufus!"

"Hnk! Okay!" The naked mole rat said poking his head out of Ron's pocket.

"Be back by 8:00! You start school tomorrow, you know!" Jan yelled hoping that Ron heard her. "(sighs) I worry about him Dean."

"Don't worry about Ron, honey. He's perfectly capable of handling himself. Besides you know and I both know that he has that power within him. We've seen how much he's taught himself to control it."

Jan just sighed again and look at her husband," I know, honey. But I just can't help the fact that our little boy isn't a little boy anymore. He's grown up and is a lot smarter and stronger too. I just hope he doesn't make any bad decisions in his life."

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kim Possible had just got done with another grueling mission and was on a plane back home. This time Dementor had tried to still the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer for the umpteenth ( I mean really, those guys at Global Justice really lay it out there, am I right?), but as usual Kim got it back from the clutches of evil. Another win for her, another lost for the villains. But this time, Dementor kicked it up a notch by upgrading his henchmen and weapons so it was really tough for Kim. But yet, Kim manages to get through it all.

She had to admit it was exhausting doing all of the world-saving work by herself, but as her motto says, "I Can Do Anything", she's proven that she can.

"Thanks for the lift home, Chaz." Kim says.

"Ah… it's the least I can do after you saved my plane from that gear malfunctioning." Chaz said.

"Oh, it was just a rusty bolt in the landing gear. All I had to do was climb down there and screw it out while the plane was still in the air. It was no big." Kim replied. She looks at her Kimmunicator to see where she was on the GPS. "Here's my stop." Kim says as she got ready for freefall. "And again thanks for the lift, Chaz!" She yells as the wind was blowing through the open plane door.

"Anytime, Kim! Anytime!" Chaz yelled back as he saluted Kim goodbye. Kim returned the salute as she leaned back and dove out of the plane.

**Possible Residence**

As Kim lands perfectly in her backyard, she opens the sliding glass door and enters her house. "Hi mom, hi daddy," Kim greets her parents.

"Hi Kimmie," Anne Possible says," So how was the mission?"

"Ugh, exhausting," Kim groans, "Dementor really stepped up his game this time."

"How exactly?" James Timothy Possible asked.

"He upgraded his henchmen that were about at my level. But still it was nothing I could handle." Kim stated.

Anne looks at her daughter and says," Kimmie, me and your father are really worried about you on those missions. I mean sure you come back in one piece, but some of those missions are dangerous. You can't save the world by yourself all the time you know."

Kim sighed. She knew it was dangerous to do it by herself and yet she did it all solo for almost 4 years. But she had to admit, she needed a partner. She's tried with Monique but that almost got them both killed.

"I know mom. I know. I'll find somebody to help me on my missions." Kim said.

"Let's hope your partner will stick by you at all times." James said.

"Yeah, well. I'm going up to my room and change out of my mission clothes." Kim said.

Kim was in her room just finished changing behind the screen she had in her room (**DON'T GET ANY THOUGHTS, **_**GUYS**_!) and threw her dirty mission clothes in her hamper.

BEEP BEEP BE BEEP

Kim groaned. '_And I just got back from beating Dementor.'_

Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator and pressed the button activating it. "Look Wade, whatever it is tell Global Justice to handle it." She then looks at thee screen to see no other than her friend Monique.

"Oh, hi, Monique. Sorry 'bout that, I thought you were Wade."

"Whatever, girl. So how was the mission this time?" Monique asked.

"Exhausting, Dementor upgraded his henchmen but still managed to defeat him. Villain's-0, Me- well I don't how many times, but I know it's a lot of wins."

"Kim, I'm telling you, you really need a partner out there. You know to have your back on those missions." Monique said.

"Monique, I know I need one! I already got the freakin speech from my parents and I certainly don't need it from you!" Kim snapped, "(sighs) Monique, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just that, I know I need a partner on the field with me but that's the problem. I can't seem to find the right one."

"Well, girl, don't worry. You'll find one eventually." Monique assured.

"Yeah, well. So, what else did you call me for, Mo?" Kim asked.

Monique just scoffs at Kim's question.

"What?" Kim asks.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAVEN'T HEARD ABOUT THE _'25% OFF OF EVERYTHING' SALE?_" Monique exclaims.

Kim's eyes went wide with her mouth dropped and said, "SHUT. UP."

Monique looked at Kim with an 'I'm serious' look and with that being said Kim took a deep breath then…

_**Downstairs of the house…**_

Everyone in the house heard Kim's excited shriek.

"What's going on up there?" James thought out loud as sets his newspaper down looking up at the ceiling where her daughter's room was.

Anne thought for a minute and answered her husband's question, "If I'm correct, she's screaming about something to do with the Club Banana sale or…" she looks at her husband and said, "…a boy" Anne started giggling. James looks at his wife with a frown as he continued reading his newspaper. (Because you know how he's…well, all fathers are, about their teenage daughters dating a teenage boy. You know who you are, ladies.*sly grin*)

"Eh, it's probably that sale." James said still reading his paper.

…Kim calmed down (well, slightly) and picked up her Kimmunicator cause she dropped it while having 'a moment' (must've been having a Twix).

"You okay now?" Monique asked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'M MORE THAN OKAY! I'LL MEET YOU AT THE MALL!" Kim exclaimed shutting off her Kimmunicator.

She took off like her life depended on it and rushed down the stairs only to be stopped by her mom.

"Kimmie, where are you off to in such a hurry?" She asks.

"I'm heading off to the mall cause I'm meeting Monique there and there's a sale at Club Banana that I just _have_ to attend." Kim explained.

"Oh, okay. Well have fun, honey! But don't be out too late. You have school tomorrow you know." Anne informed her.

"Don't worry, I won't be. See ya later!" Kim yelled as she was already out the door.

As Anne watched her daughter run off in the horizon, she heard a small explosion coming from the garage. She went to go investigate and saw black smoke coming from the garage door. As she opened the door, 2 smoked covered boys came out and started coughing, Jim and Tim.

"Damn it boys, how many times do I have to tell you? No fusing chemicals in the house!" Anne exclaimed.

"But mom, we were just-" Jim said only to be cut off by his mom.

"Don't want to hear it." Anne stated

"Come on, mom, we didn't mean to-" Tim said to only be cut off like Jim.

"I don't care what you boys meant to do. All I know is that I want you boys to clean up this mess and put fix everything back to the way it was." Anne commanded.

"Fine." The twin Possibles groaned with frowns upon their faces.

"What was that all about, dear?" James asked as he came into the garage.

"Your little _geniuses_ just blew up the garage." Anne answered.

"Boys, how many times do I have to-" James was interrupted by his wife.

"It's okay. I already told them to clean it all up." She informed him.

_**Meanwhile at the Middleton Mall…**_

Ron was amazed by how many places he found in Middleton. So far, he's found a Best Buy, a GameStop, a Guitar Center, a Smarty Mart, and his favorite…BUENO NACHO!

'_Could things get any better here?_' Ron thought to himself. And as if so, he saw Kim Possible coming in through the front door with Monique. His eyes went wide as he stared at her as if she was a goddess (and let's be honest, she's most definitely is one).

'_Oh my god!' _He thought to himself, '_She's even more beautiful in person.'_

Then Rufus peaks his head out of Ron's pocket and was confused by what his master was looking at. Rufus climbed up to his pet boy's shoulder and waved his mole-rat sized hand in front of Ron's eyes…no response. But Rufus figured out what Ron was looking at and said, "Kim Possible?"

Ron's only response to that was, "y-y-yeah…" as he kept looking at Kim with a dreamy gaze upon his face.

"Talk to her," Rufus squeaked.

"What? Are you crazy? I can't just waltz up there and just talk to her." Ron said.

"Why?" Rufus asked.

"Why? WHY?" Ron yells, realizing that he was drawing attention to himself. Ron just looks at the audience he was receiving then he nervously laughs and runs into the nearby restroom.

As he enters the restroom, he sits on the floor with his back against the wall. Rufus just hops off his master shoulder and sits on the floor. Ron just takes a deep breath and looks at his long-time and only friend he's had.

"I don't know, Rufus. It's just that , she's a world–saving crime fighter, while me on the other hand…(he raises his hand and a blood-red aura formed around his hand) you know I've have this power in me. I want to do some good with it but I'm afraid of what will happen if I do use this power." Ron explains.

'_Nothing bad will happen if you do use me.'_ A voice that sounded like his and a raspy voice said.

"Who said that?" Ron said as he got up from sitting down.

'_I did,_' the voice said again. '_Look in the mirror._'

Ron did as he was told and looked at the mirror. Suddenly his reflection changed its appearance.

"Who-who are you?" Ron asked feeling a bit freaked out.

'_I'm the power that is inside of you._' The reflection responded.

"You're the power that lies within me?" Ron said to his reflection.

The reflection nodded to Ron's question.

"Well, do you have a name?" Ron asked.

'_I go by the name of Requiem,_' Requiem said, '_and from the way I see it, you figured out how to use me. I'm impressed._'

"Well, uh, thanks Requiem?" Ron said, "But back to what you said, how will I know that nothing will go bad if I do use you? Can I even trust you?"

'_Humph. I swear nothing will go bad because you're the one who's in control of my power. You just have to trust yourself._' Requiem stated.

"Well when you put I that way, I guess nothing could go wrong. I do trust myself, I'm strong spirited, and I guess it's time that I stop hiding you, Requiem." Ron said.

'_You are strong, Ron. Don't ever forget that._' Requiem said as the reflection turned back to Ron's.

"I am strong. I am strong!" Ron exclaimed pounding a fist in the air. "You know what buddy?" He asks Rufus.

Rufus just looks at him with a confused look.

"I'm going to talk to Kim Possible!" Ron announced.

"Booyah!" Rufus yelled.

So Ron picked up Rufus, put him in his pocket, and heads for the door to exit.

As he opens the door, the ceiling lights start to flicker like crazy. "Huh, what the hell?" Ron thought aloud. Then the center of the mall where the glass roof was exploded into pieces. Everyone screamed, panicked, and ran out of the mall. Then from the explosion, at least 45 men in black gear with heavy caliber weapons that slid down from their rope and started shooting up the place.

"Take everything that you can and show no mercy!" said a man who looked to be the leader of the group.

'_Wait a minute, that's Toby Lansky, the leader of the Armageddon Cobras. Uh oh. That's not good._' Ron thought.

Kim and Monique entered the Club Banana and they both began to go nuts as they grab the clothes they wanted to buy. Then just as Kim was about to try on her clothes, she heard the explosion from outside and the whole store shook.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Monique exclaimed. Kim then threw down her clothes and went to go see what was going on.

"Oh my god." Kim muttered. "Monique, that's the notorious Armageddon Cobras!"

"Then we better get out of here, Kim!" Monique stated.

"No, Monique. _You_ need to get out of here, I'll handle these idiots." Kim replied.

"WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?" Monique yelled, "There are guys out there who are more dangerous than those villains you fight, with what it looks like high caliber weapons and you say 'you handle them'?"

"Damn it Monique, listen to me right now! Get everyone out of here and make sure their safe. I'm the only who can hold them off. I have no other choice!" Kim yelled back. But before Monique could say anything else, Kim already took off.

'_Uh oh. That's not good_.' Ron thought. "Oh man. They're hurting those innocent people. Rufus, do you think this town should be introduced to Requiem?" Rufus nodded and Ron looked once more at the scene only to see Kim out there.

"Hey Cobras!" Kim yelled, "Come and get some!"

Toby Lansky, the leader of the Cobras, look at Kim and said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Kim Possible. I've always wanted to see what you're _really_ capable of. It seems that today is that day. COBRAS, ATTACK!"

Kim was prepared; however, she was still worn down from her mission from Dementor and was barely at 100%; so the Cobras had a huge advantage on her.

Half of the men came at Kim faster than she expected and she only knocked out only about 5 of them while she was knocked off her feet by one of the men's boot to the gut. She got back up and took out 4 more but that was all she could do. The only thing she could do now was defend and use their attacks on each other. So far...it wasn't working too much.

Kim felt some parts of her body snap and pop. She had scars, bruises, sprained muscles, and a broken ankle. She knew she wasn't going make it.

Ron just stared at the horror that was taking place. Seeing Kim Possible getting hurt was the one thing he didn't like seeing. For some reason it angered him.

"Oh man, with those guys out there, she stands no chance against them." Ron said with a panicked voice.

'_You are strong, Ron. Don't ever forget that_…' Those words opened up Ron's eyes and started to form a sly grin on his face.

"Well I guess it's time to even up the playing field." Requiem's voice came out of Ron's lips.

Ron backed away from the doorway so he wouldn't be noticed and stood in the center of the bathroom. He then started to float in mid-air and he started to change form.

Out of nowhere, his shoes turned into combat boots, his clothes changed into a bio-supernatural suit, his eyes changed from a chocolate brown to a blood-shaded red, a black mask covering his only his eyes formed, his hair grew longer and spiked up, and a long black bandana formed around his head. Then out of thick air, a sword in its case formed on Ron's back (like you ever watch Bleach? You know that Bankai sword that Ichigo has…yeah it's similar to that). Then he opened his eyes revealing those blood-shaded red eyes as he landed on the floor. You couldn't even tell if it was Ron.

"Now let's go teach these pricks a lesson, Rufus." Requiem said.

"Mmmhmm!" Rufus squeaked as he climbed into his pocket

Kim barely managed to takedown the Cobras at all. All odds were against _her _this time, not the villains. Then one of the men had got the last hit on her that sent her flying towards the food court, colliding with the chairs and tables. This made a huge impact on Kim because the chairs and tables hit her in the exact spots where she was injured.

As Kim tried her best to get back up on her feet, Toby walked right up to her and said, "You know I've honestly got to say, I am really disappointed in you Kim Possible. You barely managed to put up a fight after all. I guess all those solo missions are finally catching up to you, huh?"

Kim spat out some spit with her blood in it due to the fact she was internally bleeding and struggling said, "You…you won't…get away…with...with this."

"Oh, that's the thing. Look around I've most certainly gotten away with this. You failed to stop me and it seems to me that no one can stop me. Now I will finish you off and be known as the man who got rid of Kim Possible for good. HAHAHAHA!" Lansky exclaimed.

"She may not be able to stop you, Lansky…" a booming voice that came from out of nowhere. Suddenly the bathroom doors and the walls around it exploded forward, taking out most of the Cobra members. Then a shadowy figure jumped from the clouds of dust and began taking out the rest of Cobra members one by one. The men didn't know what was going on only to know that they blacked out quickly. Then as the dust cleared, it revealed the shadowy figure holding the last man of the group by the throat struggling to gasp for air.

"Hey! Put him down!" Lansky commanded.

"As you wish." The figure said as he pulled out what looked like to be a sword and impaled the man through the chest. As he pulled the sword out the man's chest, the figure dropped the man on the floor with such force it made Lansky lose his balance and fall.

"What have you done, you lunatic? I said put him down not kill him!" Lansky shouted.

"And I did as you said. You said put him down, so in other words you wanted him dead." The figure said walking towards Lansky's direction.

"That's it! No your gonna be dead, you jackass!" Lansky said as he got up and dashed towards the figure only to hit nothing but air.

"You missed me. And I'm the jackass? I don't think so." The voice said with no direction from where it came from. "Look above you."

Lansky looked as instructed only to meet a hard foot to his face sending him back with great impact. Lansky just got up and looked at the figure to see the clear form of it. Then he made another dash for Requiem and said, "NOW YOUR DEAD, YOU PUNK!"

Requiem stood his ground and pulled out his left hand firing a blackish-red blast that made a perfect impact on Lansky causing his body to drop to the floor.

Before Lansky blacked out, he said in a raspy voice, "Who…who….who are you?"

Requiem kneeled down to Lansky's unmovable body and said, "My name is Requiem…punk." Then he delivered a stunning blow to the face that knocked him out cold.

Kim stared at Requiem in shock. She couldn't believe what she just saw. At one moment she felt that she was done, but then Requiem shows up and saves her life from certain death. She saw this man kill a few of the Cobras just to save her. Then she thought about it, could this be the partner she's been looking for?

Kim struggled more and more on trying to get up on her feet. But right when she felt like she could, she collapsed from exhaustion and from the serious injuries. Then she saw Requiem walking towards her way and this caught her attention. Requiem kneeled down on his knees and spoke, "Are you alright there?"

"N-N-No I'm n-n-not." Kim stuttered

"It's alright Kim. You don't have to be scared of me. I won't hurt you, you have my word." Requiem assured her with a soft voice. "Do you want me to help you up?" Requiem offered a hand and Kim took his hand in hers.

Kim winced at the pain she was still feeling. Requiem noticed this and said, " Hmm…you look like you can't walk out this. Allow me to help you with that."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Kim asked.

"Just relax and I'll take care of it all. Trust me." Requiem said.

"Okay, if you say so." Kim gave him a questioning look at first but trusted him and did as she was told.

Then Requiem's left hand started to glow a light-green aura and the energy passed on to Kim's body which then glowed the same aura.

"What's happening to me?" Kim asked a little bit frightened.

"I'm healing your injuries, Kim. Just relax. You'll be fine." Requiem stated.

Before she knew, she didn't feel any more pain. There weren't any scars, bruises, or any injuries whatsoever. Kim felt reborn like she just woke up from a good night's rest. Kim looked at her body once more and then at Requiem. "Thank you, uh…" Kim said.

"Requiem. You can call me Requiem." He said

"Uh, right, thank you Requiem." Kim finished.

"So, do you want me to walk you out there so they'll know your still alive?" Requiem asked.

"Oh, uh, ok. Yeah I would appreciate it." Kim replied.

As they walked out of the mall, they looked around to see ambulances, police cars, fire trucks, and news trucks everywhere.

"Whoa… I've never seen this much of a hassle since 9/11." Requiem stated. "Well if you'll excuse me. I have to be going." With that being said Requiem jumped into the air, flashed away, only to end up in the sky. Then with a corkscrew twisting motion, he went supersonic leaving a trail of black smoke behind.

Kim looked up at where the smoke was with amazement and thought, '_Hmm…Requiem._'

"KIM!" a voice yelled from the background of the crowd. Kim turned around to see Monique running towards her.

"Kim, what happened in there? I heard explosions, gunfire, and, and…" Monique began to hyperventilate.

"Monique, calm down. I'm fine you see." Kim showed that she was perfectly okay. "Besides I had some help."

"From who?" Monique exclaimed.

Kim looked up and smiled, "Requiem."

"Requiem? Who the hell is that?" Monique exclaimed.

"He's the guy who saved my life." Kim said still staring at the skies with a loving smile and Monique knew that smile anywhere when she saw it…Kim has a crush on Requiem.

Then Officer Hobbs walked to the girls and said,"Are you girls alright?" Both of them nodded. "Do you girls need a ride home?" Hobbs asked.

"Well, my mom is picking me up so no." Monique replied.

"I could use a ride, Officer." Kim said.

"Alright, just let me know when your ready to go, Kim." Hobbs said.

Kim and Monique took a few more minute to recap on what just occurred in the mall… and other stuff girls talk about. Then said goodbyes to each other and said they'll call each other later on.

As the cop car pulled up to the Possible residence, Kim got out of the car and thanked the kind officer for giving her a ride home.

"Ah, it's no problem, Kim. I mean you do a lot for the world and it's the least I could do after you saved those people at the mall today. Well, have a good evening, Ms. Possible!" Hobbs cheerfully said. Then the officer drove off and Kim waved goodbye then entered her house.

As she entered, her parents jumped from their seats and viciously hugged their daughter.

"Oh my god, Kimmie! You don't know how glad we are to see you. We were so scared; we thought you got hurt in there." Anne wailed as the parents let go of their death hug on Kim.

"Mom, it's okay. I mean yeah, I got hurt but-" Kim was cut off by her father.

"YOU GOT HURT? BUT YOU LOOK FINE TO ME!" James shouted.

"Daddy, let me explain what happened first. Then you guys can Q&A me." Kim stated then she began to explain the sitch that just occurred recently. Afterwards, they were utterly shocked to hear what they heard. "So that's what basically had happened." Kim finished.

"Well, uh… we're just glad that this Requiem guy was able to keep you safe, Kimmie-cub." James said.

"Yeah, well, (yawns), it's been a long day so I think I'll just head up to bed. G'night." Kim said as she kissed both of her parents' good night then heading upstairs for a good night's sleep.

Requiem/Ron had descended from the air and found a large bush where he could change back to his regular form. Then there was a red flash that occurred and out came Ron wiping off the leaves from his shirt.

"Man that was some battle eh, Rufus?" Ron said. Out came Rufus from Ron's pocket/home and nodded to his question. "Well, a goodnight's sleep should do us some good." Rufus just yawns to show how tired he was.

As Ron walked up and entered his new house that he just moved in, he was stopped by his parents. They seemed a little aggravated and Ron knew this wasn't going be good.

"Hey mom, hi dad. Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Ron said nervously.

"So how did everything go, honey?" Jan asked.

"Oh, it went fine, mom." Ron replied.

"Really? Because I just saw the news and they said not only did Kim Possible save those people but a mysterious supernatural person had helped. Care to explain?" Jan crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow, and tapped her foot as she waited for an answer.

"Well…you see, uh, I was just…" Ron knew he was in deep and couldn't think of an excuse. But he finally coved in and said, "Okay, okay, I may have helped Kim stop the Armageddon Cobras from destroying the mall.

"Well son, I just want to say that me and your mother are proud of you. You finally learned how to control your powers. You didn't lose control at all." Dean said as patted his son's back.

"Uh, thanks dad? So you guys aren't mad at me?" Ron asked nervously.

"Now why would we be mad at our son who just saved the day?" Jan said. "We would be unsupportive parents if we were mad."

"Your mother is right, Ron. You have been given a great power. And you know that old saying, '_With great power comes great responsibility,_' you have control over it, not us." Dean stated.

Ron just walked up to them and gave them biggest hug he has given them. "Thanks for being the parents a boy could ever ask for." Ron said. "(Yawns) it's been a long day and that fight wore me out. So, I'll be heading off to bed now. I mean I do have school tomorrow, ya know. G'night!"

"G'night son." Dean said.

"Sweet dreams, honey." Jan says.

As Ron climbed into his bed, he turned to Rufus who was sleeping on the dresser next to his bed and said, "Rufus, I'm really starting to like it here in Middleton" "Mmmhmm" Rufus said.

"Well, good night buddy. Because tomorrow we start a whole new chapter in our lives" Ron said as he turned around and fell asleep. For this was the beginning of a new life.

Well that's my first chapter of "_The Rise of Requiem_". It took me a while to come up with during the weeks but in the end, I finally came up with this. Thanks for reading and I'll be back with chapter 2, "_School Starts_".

Post your comments in the review section.

_kprockstar _


	2. School Starts

_**First of all, I just want thank for those who read, commented, and added this story to their favorite's list. It means a lot to me guys, thanx! I noticed that some of the comments were saying I was a little off canon, but I promise to do my best with this story! Also, I just want to say I'm so sorry for the wait. I had a lot of trouble with my computer so everything was almost a bust for the story plus making the 2**__**nd**__** chapter was a little harder than expected. Also I had other stuff going on but in the end I didn't forget about my passion for KP.**_

_**Now with that being said, on with the story! **_

* * *

**Chapter 2: School Starts**

**Possible Residence**

As the alarm went off at 6:30 AM, Kim woke up feeling better than usual in the morning. But she didn't pay much attention to it as she got ready for school. Once she was done, she met her family downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, mom. Good morning, daddy. Tweebs." Kim said.

"Well someone is obviously in good spirits this morning." Anne said, "Is everything alright, Kimmie?"

"Yeah everything's fine. I just like feeling happy in the morning." Kim replied back

"Just want to make sure my daughter is fine, that's all." Anne said. "Well your father and I are going be working later hours tonight and Jim and Tim is going to sleepover at Stevens' house. So you have the whole house to yourself. You know the rules."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, mom I know." Kim sighed

"And remember: **NO BOYS!**" James reminded her.

Kim just looked at her father with a smile on her face as she chuckled at his comment.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kim said, "Oh that's Monique. Gotta go. See you guys later!" When she opened the door, Monique was standing there waiting for Kim.

"Hey, Monique."

"Hey, girl. Ready to go?" Monique asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Kim replied.

* * *

**Stoppable Residence**

The alarm clock was ringing and Ron was desperately trying to find the off button. He thought he found it and started to press the button, but the alarm never stopped ringing. Instead he got a bite back in return.

"OW! Rufus!" Ron exclaimed as he shook his hand. "Hnk, sorry." Rufus said in return.

"(Yawns) never mind that. I got to get ready for school." Ron said as he stopped the alarm clock from ringing anymore (which was annoying). Then he got dressed in his usual attire; black undershirt, red jersey, baggy cargo pants, and black'n'white converse sneakers.

When he got done, he noticed that he didn't have time to eat a bowl of cereal. So he heated up a Hot Pocket (delicious) to go, grabbed his skateboard (yeah, that's right. He skateboards in this story), and headed out the door for his first day at Middleton High School.

* * *

**At Middleton High**

As Ron stared at the building like it was a castle or something, "(exhales) Okay Rufus, you ready to do this?" Rufus nodded with thumbs up. "All right…here we go." Then he went into the school.

He went to the front office to check in. "Uh, (clears throat), ex-excuse me? My name is Ron Stoppable and I'm new here. Is this is where I get my school schedule and everything?" Ron asked.

"Yes, this is the place. Hmm, let me see. Stoppable, Stoppable, Stoppable…" The lady at the front desk said as she was looking for his school information on her computer,"….ah, yes. Ronald Adrian Stoppable, age 16, junior. Let me just print out your information and class schedule then you'll be on your way."

Ron just nodded and took a seat to wait. As he did he pulled out his iPod Touch and listened to _"Na Na Na"_ by My Chemical Romance (freakin awesome song, I'll tell you that). Then the lady waved for him to come up after 3 to 5 minutes and handed him the papers.

"Thanks, Ms. uh... Ms. Mackenzie." Ron said.

"Your welcome. Hope you will like it here at Middleton High. It can get really interesting." Ms. Mackenzie replied.

"Hmph… I bet it does." Ron chuckled as he walked out of the office.

* * *

The warning bell already rang meaning students have at least 3 minute before the late bell rings. But Ron was having trouble finding his locker and not realizing that he just walked into the D Hall, where trouble was about to find him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got someone who's a little lost." A voice came from behind Ron. He turned around to see a big dude (to quote a favorite comedian of mine: DAMN!) and a little guy both wearing smirks on their faces. Ron was oblivious to see that he was in deep trouble and said,"Uh, yeah I am. I'm new here in this school and could use a little help finding my locker."

"Hey, Big Mike, did you hear that? He's new here. Let's make him feel welcomed." The little guy said.

"Yeah, let's show him what we do with the newbie's." Big Mike said as he cracked his knuckles.

Ron senses then hit high alert, he knew he was in trouble as Big Mike lifted him off the ground and slammed him against the wall. '_Okay, that hurt_' Ron thought. "Uh guys, listen, I don't want any trouble." Ron said as he got back up.

"Well too late, newbie. You gots yourself some trouble. Hahaha" The little guy and Big Mike chuckled. Then Big Mike picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Come on, guys. You don't want to do this." Ron groaned.

"Heh heh heh, I think we do." Big Mike chuckled as he lifted his fist.

Right when Big Mike's fist was about to hit Ron's face, another voice spoke up, "Hey! Let him go!" The 2 bullies of D Hall look around to see none other than Kim Possible.

"Butt out of this, Possible. We're just giving this newbie here the welcoming committee." The little guy said. Kim scoffed at this and said, "As if, Paulie, now let him go!" She gave them a stare that would scare the crap out of anyone. Paulie sighed, "Big Mike, put the newbie down." He did as he was told and shoved Ron down to the floor. Paulie then walked up to him and said, "You may have gotten away this time, newbie. But we'll be back. Come on, Big Mike." Then the two walked away.

Kim walked up to him and kneeled next to him. "Are you alright there?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A bit bruised but nothing serious. But on the upside I do feel welcomed here." Ron said. Kim giggled at the joke Ron just made. '_Wow, her giggling is so cute._' Ron thought. "Here, let me help you up." Kim said as she helped Ron back to his feet. "Hmm… you seem very familiar. Have we met somewhere?" Kim asked.

Ron's eyes went wide as he knew what she was talking about. "Uh, uh, pfft, no… no we haven't." Ron tried his best not to look like he was lying. "What make you think that?"

"I don't know, something about you reminds me of someone I saw yesterday. What was his name... Requiem! That's who you remind me of." Kim said. Ron laughed at her remark.

"Me? As that Requiem guy? There's just no way. I'm nothing compared to him." Ron chuckled.

"Heh heh, sorry. But any how, my name is Kim Possible. What's your name?" she asked. Ron just stared at her eyes completely unaware that she just asked a question, '_Her eyes are just so beautiful. No SHE is beautiful'. _Kim waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention, "Hello? Is anybody in there?" she asked. Ron quickly snapped out of it, "Oh sorry, uh, my name is Ston Roppable. I mean Ronnable Stop. I, I, I mean… (Sighs), my name is Ron Stoppable. Pleasured to meet you." Ron stupidly said as he blushed and stuck out his hand for a handshake. Kim just laughed at his shyness and shook his hand.

"Pleasured to meet you too, Ron" Kim chuckled.

"So with that being said, would you mind helping me find my locker?" Ron asked shyly.

"Would I mind? Helping people is what I do. Where's your class schedule?" Kim asked. Ron handed her his schedule and Kim looked at his schedule for his locker number. "Locker 2579," Kim read aloud,"Hey that's right near mine. And it looks like you got the same classes as me."

'_Booyah!_' Ron celebrated in his mind while.

"Well you won't have time to find your locker because if you and I have Mr. Barkins English class. You don't want to be…" Kim was cut off by the late bell, "…late." She groaned.

"Is that bad?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah, big time." Kim replied. "Come on, Ron" She said as she took off.

"Okay, I'm coming. " Ron said while picking up his stuff desperately and ran followed Kim.

* * *

**In Mr. Barkins class**

Mr. Barkin (vice-principal, and mostly ever substitute for every class) was taking roll of the class.

"Jenkins,"

"Here" Monique said.

"Rieger,"

"Here" Ron said (the other one, for those who don't know)

"Rockwaller"

"Whatever." Bonnie said with her cocky attitude.

"Possible,"

No one answered. "Possible," Mr. Barkin said again.

Then the door slammed open and Kim spoke, "I'm here, Mr. Barkin."

"You're late, Possible! Care to explain yourself?" Mr. Barkin bellowed.

"Well you see…" Kim was cut off by Mr. Barkins. "Save it, Possible. Detention."

"But-"Kim protested. "Double detention." Mr. Barkin stated.

"But that's not fair!" Kim shouted.

"Would you like to go for triple?" Mr. Barkin asked. "No, sir." Kim sighed.

"Good. Now go sit down!" Mr. Barkin stated.

As everyone watched Kim shamelessly go to her seat, "Dude she has a reason for being late," A voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see Ron at the entrance of the classroom. "She was helping me find my locker." Ron finished.

"Oh. Well then, Ms. Possible. Detentions removed. You on the other hand, I'm letting you on a warning. So if you're ever late to my class…DETENTION!" Mr. Barkin yelled," Now go sit down!" Ron just wiped the spit off his face then jokingly saluted Mr. Barkin and said,"Yes, sir." Some of the classmates stifled a laugh so they wouldn't get in trouble. Ron then took a seat next to Kim.

"Hey Ron, thanks for saving me from double detention." Kim whispered.

"Eh, no problem, KP." Ron whispered back.

"KP?" Kim asked.

"Uh, yeah. You know as in **K-**Kim **P-**Possible." Ron explained. "Oh." Kim said.

"If you have a problem with it or if you don't like it, I can stop." Ron said with a disappointed face.

"Oh no, no, no, it's fine. It's just that no one has ever called me that before, but I like it. I think it's uh, cute." Kim slightly blushed. However, Ron's face was the color of Kim's hair. "Heh heh thanks."

"HEY! WHOSE TALKING BACK THERE?" Mr. Barkin shouted. Both of them jumped a little in their seats and faced forward.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

Kim and Ron were getting to know each other better every second that past by. Well, actually Ron was getting to know Kim better, he only told little much about himself. "So you go to school, you do cheerleading, you do homework, you save the world, **AND** you manage to get home on time?" Ron reviewed.

"That's right." Kim said.

"Wow, KP! You really can do anything." Ron said in amazement.

"Aw, it's no big really. I'm just your basic average girl." Kim said.

"Who can do anything!" Ron added, "But KP, not to be a drag or anything, and I'm pretty sure that you get this a lot, but doesn't it get a little bit dangerous doing those missions by yourself?"

"Ugh… I can't tell you how many times I've gotten that question from many people. But yeah from time to time it does. But I always make it out in the end. It's so not the drama." Kim said while both of them got their "mystery meat" lunch (aw man those are disgusting. Retches) and went to sit to eat their "lunch" (Vomit pt.2! Retches).

"But enough about me, what's your story? You've only told me so little about yourself." Kim said.

"Well, uh, sorry to disappoint you but there's hardly anything to tell about me." Ron sadly said.

"Oh come on, Ron. There has to be something that's happened in your life. Everyone does. Please tell me." Kim said as she lays her hand on Ron's hand.

"Well do you really want to know the most exciting part of my life?" Ron shyly asked. Kim nodded. "I've actually done a little crime-fighting myself. It was just a one-time thing."

"Really? What happened?" Kim said.

"Well here's what happened…" Ron started.

**FLASHBACK**

**1 Year Ago…**

_Ron and his mother were at a museum that held the most priceless artifacts. Then all of a sudden, these men in stealth black jumpsuits came bursting through the windows, doors, walls, and roof of the building. They all started to break all of the glasses containing the priceless artifacts and stuffing them in a sack._

'I knew I had to stop them so I used my, uh, "specialties" to stop them' Ron explained. Of course he didn't tell her that his specialty was Requiem.

_Ron grabbed his mother's hand and led her away from the danger. Then he stopped by a room by what looked like a janitor's closet and went in. _

"_Mom, listen to me. I want you to get out of here as fast as you can. I'll handle this." Ron said as he turned around. _

"_Wait, what are you doing?" Jan said franticly._

"_Mom, I've been hiding something from you and dad for too long. I think it's time you met him." Ron said without looking at his mother._

"_Meet who?" Jan suddenly more scared._

"_Me," Requiem's voice came booming from Ron. Then in a bright red flash, Requiem appeared. "Mom, I am Requiem."_

"_Oh my god." She muttered while she looked at this supernatural being who was her son._

"_I know, scary isn't it? I'll explain everything later. Right now you need to get out of here." Requiem said. "Now if you'll excuse me." Requiem turned around and was about to dash towards the scene only to be stopped by his mother's hand on his shoulder. _

"_Be careful." She said with a worried look. Requiem gave her an assured look in return._

'So how did your "specialty" help you, Ron?' Kim asked.

'Don't worry KP. I'm getting to that.' Ron said

"_All right, men! Break open zhat case." Andre the German leader commanded. _

"_SIR, YES SIR!" The group of 6 men shouted. The men all got out, looked like to be shotguns, and fired at the case. It took a while but the glass and the cage broke down. Then Andre walked towards the amulet, grabbed it, then he put it on. Andre then began chanting some ancient language and the amulet started glowing as did Andre._

"_Finally! It's mine! It's finally all mine! MWAHAHAHAHA! Wit zhis amulet, I vould have the whole entire vorld bowing down to me!" Andre said with triumph._

"_Not unless you don't have it." Requiem's voice echoed in the museum. _

"_Vho is there?" Andre exclaimed. He looked up to see Requiem sitting on top of a statue connected to the wall. "And just who are you?" Andre asked._

"_Someone who's here to stop and beat your asses." Requiem threaten the men. Andre just chuckled at this._

"_Oh, now zhat was ze good one!(chuckles)You make me laugh. Of course, you do know zhat it iz you who will be beaten. MEN! SHOW HIM WHAT I MEAN!" Andre commanded._

_Then men started shooting at Requiem while he just sat there. The barrage of bullets then stop as the men ran out of ammo and proceeded reloading their weapons. All of the men gasped as the smoke and dust from the walls cleared to only see Requiem floating in mid-air, cross legged with a hand on the side of his face. He then yawned and stretched and looked at the men. "Oh! You guys are done? Well now, it's my turn!" Requiem said as he dropped to the ground making a shockwave impact causing a few men to drop. Then Requiem just dashed at the men with brutal speed and punched one guy in the face. The impact was so hard, the man died due to skull fragments piercing his brain and the man flew back to the feet of Andre. Andre just looked at the dead corpse and back at Requiem who cracked his knuckles. Andre then became horsed with rage and screamed, "ATTAAAAAAACCCCKKKK!"_

'_This will be fun' Requiem thought as he summoned his katana and started attacking the herd of henchmen. One by one, bodies started flying all across the museum building and few of the henchmen fled away only to be stopped by the S.W.A.T team. It was a massacre that was occurring inside of the museum. Andre finally had enough and advanced toward Requiem who just finished off the last of the henchmen. Requiem didn't see Andre coming at him so he was knocked off the floor with brutal force and into a nearby wall. "Ok, I will admit. That cheap shot did hurt" Requiem said to Andre who stood there chuckling._

"_Oh, did it know?" Andre questioned with a smirk._

"_Yeah," Requiem said who got up, "and that will be the last cheap shot you will ever make!" Requiem said. Andre then dashed at Requiem the same speed that Requiem did recently. This caught Requiem by surprise and quickly moved out of the way while Andre went face first into the marble wall._

"_Your gonna pay for zhat, you little-"Andre was interrupted by an uppercut to his face then his shirt was grabbed onto only to connect face to knee in a stunning blow. Then he was grabbed again and was thrown a good 15 feet to collide with glass cases with shrapnels, knifes, and swords. Andre got up with a sword in his hand. Andre looked up at Requiem to see that he threw his mystic fire balls at him. Andre was knocked down by the impact. Andre got back up and was met with the same situation only this time he sent one of his own and dodged Requiem's._

_Requiem didn't notice the fireball that was heading towards him and the fireball collided with him on the chest that sent him back. Requiem then did a back flip in mid-air and landed on his feet only to be grabbed by Andre and thrown at the chandelier in the museum. Requiem felt one of the crystals on the chandelier pierce into his right thigh and screamed with pain. He then began to fall to the floor to meet a foot to his torso sending him to collide with the Statue of David. Andre just stood there laughing his ugly head off when Requiem saw that the chandelier was almost at the bridge of falling on top of Andre. Requiem smirk at the idea and struggled to get up due to a crystal still in his right thigh._

"_Don't you see, you blodes arschloch? I can't be stopped." Andre stated and he continued his laughing._

"_Oh yeah, stop this you German prick." Requiem muttered as he shot a fire ball at the chandelier. Andre stopped laughing to look up to see the chandelier collapse on top of him. The impact of the chandelier to Andre's back shot many crystals into his back damaging his nervous system causing him to be paralyzed from the neck down. Requiem limped over to Andre's now paralyzed body and snatched the amulet of his neck. _

"_I'll take that, thank you very much." Requiem said tossing the amulet in his hand._

"_N-n-no…. zis can't h-h-happ-pen-pen-ing to me." Andre whimpered._

"_Oh, it just did Andre. It just did happen. By the way my name is Requiem. Also, two words." Requiem said as kneeled down face to face with Andre, "Game! Over!" Requiem shouted as he delivered a punch to Andre's jaw knocking him out cold. _

_Requiem looked at the puncture he received took the crystal out. Of course this caused to scream out in pain once again. Then he used his healing powers to close and heal the wound. Then only thing left was a healthy scar that looked about 3 years old. He then quickly changed back to Ron and proceeded to the exit where he was met up with his mother. Then a bunch of news people crowded the mother and teenaged boy. And you know the rest._

**END FLASHBACK**

"So that's what basically happened that day, KP." Ron finished. Kim just looked at him in disbelief and in shock. "KP? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ron. I'm just surprised that it was you who stopped them. I mean I remember seeing that news report but the camera never got a good shot of you. But still Ron, what you did was amazing!" Kim said not realizing that she had her hand on Ron's. Ron looked at the hand on his hand and started blushing. Kim was wondering why he was blushing so hard when caught sight of her hand on his. She then pulled it back like it was on fire and looked at Ron with a shy smile.

"Um…sorry about, you know…what just happened." Kim says sheepishly as she was beginning to blush.

"No, no, no. It's okay. I mean we just met, ya know." Ron says with a goofy smile at the end. Kim looks at his smile and giggled. _'His smile…it's so cute. I like the way it goes with his cute dimples. Wait, why am I thinking this? It's just what like he said, I just met then guy and I'm starting to think these things about him? But he is cute though. Ugh, stop thinking that way.' _Kim mentally said.

"Yeah, well, again I'm sorry about it. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable." Kim apologetically said.

"KP, it's all right. Trust me it is." Ron looked at her while he said it. They never broke contact until a familiar voice interrupted their concentration.

"Hey, Kim. How's it going girl?" Monique says. Kim looks at her friend from freshmen year.

"Oh hey. Monique." Kim says. Monique gives her a disappointed look. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Aren't you gonna introduce us to each other?" Monique says while she points a finger at Ron.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Ron Stoppable. Pleased to meet you." Ron introduces himself.

Monique didn't get quite a good look at Ron since his head was the only thing that she saw but the moment Monique looked at Ron face to face…

'_Goddamn! This boy is oh so fine!' _Monique thought.

'_Wow, she looks cute. But not as close as Kim does.' _Ron thought

Kim knew Monique's looks when she saw it. Meaning she knew that Monique was looking at Ron with the 'This boy is so cute, that I want to ask him out' look. Kim started to get a little jealous when she noticed Monique's look.

'_Why am I so jealous? I mean Ron is cute and everything… no, scratch that. Ron is a totally hottie but just why am I feeling this way.' _Kim thought.

"Um…hello? Are you ok? You haven't told me your name yet." Ron says. Monique was to caught up in her thoughts about Ron that she totally forgot about introducing herself (AN: Damn, Ron. You got girls all over you. Next thing you know he becomes the next Hugh Hefner.).

Monique snaps out of her daydreaming and starts blushing slightly.

"Heh heh, sorry about that. I'm Monique Jenkins, pleased to meet you too." Monique replies. "Hey, wait a minute. Your that new kid in class from earlier today aren't you?"

"Well, both school and town to be exact. But yeah I'm the new guy." Ron added.

"Yeah, you're the guy that saved Kim from detention. It's a little sweet if you ask me." Monique says.

"Well it was nothing. I mean she shouldn't go to detention just for helping the new guy getting to his locker. That's just cruel and unusual punishment." Ron stated.

"Well, still it was nice of you to do for me, Ron." Kim added in.

"It was no sweat, KP?" Ron said. Monique had no idea why Ron just called Kim that. Ron noticed the look and explained the reason. Monique got it afterwards.

"So Ron, where did you move from?" Monique asked.

"Dallas, TX." Ron said. Then Ron started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Ron, are you okay there?" Kim asks.

"Yeah (giggles) it's just (giggles) Rufus!" Ron said hysterically.

"Who's Rufus?" The two girls ask. When all of a sudden a pink blob popped out of Ron's shirt and landed in the center of the table.

"That's Rufus." Ron answered as the pink blob stood up and stretched revealing the Rufus we all know and love. Monique just backed awaty from the table and screamed at the top of her lungs yelling, "RAT!"

The whole cafeteria turned to see where it was when Ron stood up and spoke, "Its okay, everybody! Just a joke. There's no rat here. Just go back to your lunches." And everyone did.

"Monique, come back to the table." Ron said.

"Nuh-uh. I ain't going nowhere near that thing." Monique panics.

"Monique, come on. He's harmless. He's my pet." Rufus gives Ron a stern look after the last comment. "Well, sometimes he thinks that I'm his pet but he needs to know that I'm the one in charge of him." Rufus just turns around with his nose up in the air. "I'll feed you some Italian cheese when we get home, buddy." This caught Rufus' attention and turns around to jump on Ron's face to hug him. "There we go." Ron said.

"But anyways, he's a naked mole rat. My parents have serious problems with animals with fur. My mom doesn't like the mess it makes and my dad has allergies. So when I saw this little guy, I just knew I had to have him." Ron explained. "But it's a common mistake to call him a rat, mouse, or a hamster."

"Well, I think he's adorable Ron," Kim said as she petted Rufus' head. "Hi Rufus, I'm Kim Possible."

"Rufus." The mole rat squeaked as he stuck out his paw as if he wanted a handshake. Kim just looked at Rufus as if she was hearing things.

"Ron, did he just say his own name?" Kim asked.

"Oh I forgot to mention that he'll speak from time to time so don't be freaked out by it." Ron explained.

"I'm not freaked out by it, I'm just amazed that Rufus can speak." Kim says as she picks up Rufus. Rufus then runs to Kim's shoulder and snuggles into her neck. Kim giggles at the feeling of Rufus lying on her shoulder. "It seems he likes me." Kim said. "I love him, Ron. He's so cute and cuddly."

"Wow… thanks KP. That means a lot." Ron replied.

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Kim was confused.

"Well, it's just that you're the first girl ever to not be freak out by Rufus. Every other girl would be freaked out or would be weirded out by me because of Rufus. Plus, Rufus was the only friend I've ever had. Thank you." Ron said.

'_Well, I do like weird._' Kim thought. "Your welcome, Ron."

"Well, I guess I could learn to loving Rufus too." Monique added.

"Aw, that's nice to hear from you, Monique." Ron said.

"Hnk, thanks." Rufus squeaked and went straight after Ron's food. "Hey come on, buddy. I need to eat too. Don't hog all the food." Ron protested. The girls just giggled at sight before them.

* * *

_**Afterschool**_

"So KP, are you doing anything later on today?" Ron asked

"Oh, sorry Ron but I have cheer practice today." Kim said.

"Oh well, um… can I escort you to cheer practice then?" Ron asks nervously.

Kim starts to blush slightly enough to where you can barely see it.

"Um, o-okay. Thanks, Ron. You're a good friend." Kim said.

"Booyah!" Ron said

* * *

_**At the Main Gym**_

'_Wow! All of these girls look astounding! But they're nothing compared to KP!' _Ron thought.

"There you are, Kim," Bonnie said, "What took you so long? And who is this loser?"

"Excuse me?" Ron muttered.

"First of all, Bonnie, I was because I was being escorted by Ron here who is my new friend. Secondly, he is **NOT** a loser!"

"KP, chill. It's okay. I'm used to being called a loser back at my old school and it didn't bother me then or now." Ron glumly said.

"No, Ron! It's not okay," Kim protested, "I'm not just gonna stand here and let you be dissed like that by the 'Queen B'!"

"Oh… now I remember you. You're that loser with the freaky, gross-looking rat of yours that you say is your pet." Bonnie laughed.

Now there were many things that Ron was called back at Dallas. Mostly the comments were hurtful but Ron felt nothing towards. Normally, he'll just brush it off like dust. However, in this case… the comment Bonnie just made, pissed Ron off.

'_Okay nobody calls Rufus that.' _Ron thought.

'_Want me to teach her a lesson?_' Requiem mentally asked.

'_Hmm… alright but don't hurt her at all. Just make her feel insulted and scared of me, okay?' _Ron mentally replied.

'_Humph… with pleasure._' Requiem mentally said. '_Don't worry. You won't need to change your appearance. Just let me do the walking and talking._'

"Hang on, KP," Ron said, "Let me handle this."

"Wait, what are you…" Kim words weren't heard by Ron/Requiem.

Bonnie was still laughing (by herself… no support from the other cheerleaders.) and saw Ron/Requiem coming towards her. Her laughing came to a slowing stop when she saw Ron/Requiem laughing with her.

"Oh man, that's a funny joke you made. Looks like we have a young comedian here don't you agree, girls? Oh my god, that joke was so funny I damn near pissed myself. But you know what else is funny, Bonnie?" At this point Bonnie starts to get a little freaked out by how close Ron/Requiem was to her. "I'll tell what else is funny, I thought I was just looking at the freaky, gross-looking rat right now."

Everyone in the gym gasped as they heard Ron's insult. No one had ever stood up or insulted Bonnie before. Kim on the other hand ,as well as the other cheer group, was trying not to laugh at the crack made to Bonnie.

"**EXCUSE ME?** " Bonnie shouted.

"Your heard me, Bonnie. I thought you took an appearance as some hideous creature but turns out it was just your face. My mistake, oh and by the way your excused." Ron/Requiem insulted yet again.

Now after the second comment, everyone (minus Bonnie) busted out laughing.

Bonnie went red with embarrassment and looked at the people laughing at her. Then her eyes went back to Ron. She was no longer embarrassed, she was infuriated.

"YOU…**YOU**…**LOSER!**" Bonnie screamed. Then she did something that every woman would do when they're insulted. She pulled her right hand back and at lighting speed, her hand was heading towards Ron's face.

But she was stopped by another hand. Your probably thinking it was Kim's hand weren't you? (Buzzer sound) Well your wrong it was Ron's hand. Her hand was only three centimeters from impact on the young man's face. Everyone gasped at what they saw happening right in front of them.

'_Whoa he has some fast reflexes…_' Kim thought.

Then Ron moved the hand away to bring Bonnie face to face with Ron. Now everyone saw the evil smirk but what they failed to see was Ron's eyes change their color to the blood-red eyes of Requiem.

"Heh heh, I don't think so Bonnie." Ron said with a slight hint of Requiem's voice. Then he folded her arm back to her chest and push her back enough for her to land on her ass. Ron then turns around and walks back to Kim. Kim, Bonnie, and the cheer squad looks at Ron with amazement.

"Ron… that was amazing. No one has ever stood to Bonnie like before." Kim said.

Hmph, it looks like I just did the impossible. Well I guess I'll just see you around then, huh KP?" Ron said.

"Okay, see ya Ron." Kim says as Ron walks out of the gym. Then she remembered to do something. She then runs out of the gym to catch up with Ron. "Hey Ron, wait!" Kim shouts.

Ron turns around to see Kim walk up to him with a piece of paper in her hand. "Here's my number if you want to call me sometime." Kim said.

Ron just looks at Kim with a flushed face and says,"O-O-Okay. I'll do that. Thanks, KP."

Kim, out of instinct, then walks up to hug him. They hugged for a good 10 seconds before Kim broke the hug. Kim then blushed and plays with her hair like a little shy 8-year-old girl. "So…yeah. I guess I'll see ya around, Ron." Kim shyly says. Ron then waves as he watches Kim walk away to her cheer practice.

He waited 'til she was out of his sight then he says proudly, "BOOYAH!"

Kim heard a distinct cheer from the background and she knew it was Ron. She then enters the gym to see a still shocked Bonnie Rockwaller.

'_(Chuckle) That should straighten her act out. Thank you, Ron_' Kim thought.

* * *

**Well that does it for Chapter 2 of this epic story of mine. Again, I want to apologize for the readers of this story. Making this chapter was a little hard but I got it done. Boy, Bonnie sure got a taste of her own medicine. What will she do now that she was insulted by the newbie? Stay tuned for Chapter 3 : "New Partner" You won't be disappointed, trust me. Plus I'm working on a cross-over that has never been done before. It'll be Kim Possible and...Bayonetta! I'm calling it Kimonetta. I can't wait to get started on it! Until then...**

** I'm kprockstar, keep rocking out! WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO!**


	3. New Partner

**Hey there guys! Now I know its been a while since I had actually wrote a chapter for TRoR (more like over a year), but I'm here and back better than ever! You see the reason being I had quit writing was that I had a lot of shit going on and I just couldn't take it anymore. So I quit writing but I would read a few fics from time to time to see how everybody was doing and I must say, things have gotten a little interesting since I last went on fan fiction. But after a few fics, I had began to think to myself, "wow. Maybe I should finish the story." But fast forward to where I started to actually write, I met a friend of my friend and she's actually quite the role-player person. I wont give out names but let's just say, things are about to get more interesting in TRoR. Anyways, after role-playing with her for so long, that's when it hit me, " -gasps- I've got it. I actually got it! I know what's next for my story!" That and after the life experiences I've recently had this past year. **

**So before I start rambling on and on, let's continue on with the story, shall we?**

**The Rise of Requiem**

**Chapter 3: New Partner**

Middleton High School: Gymnasium

"Great practice here, ladies!" says Kim while the others are standing in front of her gasping for air. The girls had went through several runs with Kim's new routine for the upcoming Regional competition (or whatever cheerleaders go to. I'm a marching band member so I wouldn't know). They had knew that at least a few of them were gonna screw up and were gonna have to start all over again. But today wasn't the case. Kim had notice the screw ups but just shook it off like it was nothing, but that didn't mean they WEREN'T going to pay for the consequences.

After Kim had changed out her uniform, she walked out of the gym to only hear Bonnie rant about her incident earlier today with a "certain new student". Once Kim heard, she pressed her back against the wall and leaned her head to hear clearer.

"…I mean can you believe the nerve of that…that…loser! -groans- I swear he's gonna pay for calling me a gross-looking rat!"

The girls in front of her tried their best to not laugh at Bonnie's rant, but it was to late. Hearing Ron's insult to her again was the final blow. The girls had no choice and just let their laughs out.

HAHAHAHAHA!

"Oh, oh, oh, you guys just laugh it up. Sure mock me." Bonnie stood there with her arms crossed and pissed off.

Kim walked up to the laughing group of cheerleaders and was laughing as well. "You know Bonnie, haha, it's about time had stood up to you. And by the new guy too, haha!" Bonnie couldn't take anymore of this and just stormed off. Few minutes had passed and the laughter died down.

"heh heh but you know he did look pretty cute when he stood up to her." said Tara.

"Hey I saw him first" said Maria. "No you didn't I did!", Sabrina shot back

"Hey can we not fight over who saw Ron first?" Kim complained

"You know what she's right. Kim saw him first so she should get to date him first." Tara suggested.

"A wha? Tara!" Kim said.

"Yeah, Kim and Ron has a nice flare to it." Maria said.

"MARIA?"

"Well, I'm already dating Alex, so it is fair to let Kim date Ron.", sighed Sabrina.

"Sabrina! Listen guys, I'm not into him like that!" Kim said.

"Then why were you blushing, hmm? Seems to me you have a thing for him or am I wrong?" Maria said.

"Look, I like him but, I don't LIKE LIKE him! Besides we just met and I barely know anything about him." Kim explained. '_Well I do know about his little hero moment in the museum. But that doesn't count as anything.' _

Tara then reaches into her pocket pulls out her iPhone 4S and says, "Oops, we gotta go. My mom is waiting outside and taking me, Maria, and Sabrina to the movies. We're gonna see that new Taylor Lautner movie! " The girls said their "good-byes" to Kim and left. All of a sudden, a voice called out her name.

"KIM!"

She turns around and sees Monique walking towards her.

"Oh hey, Monique. What are you doing here so late?"

"Oh, well, I had a lot of stuff for Mrs. Williams that I had to correct and retake."

"I see. Well did you want hang at my place for a few? I mean it is your day off, right?"

"Yeah. Besides, my mom and pops wouldn't mind anyways."

"Okay, let me just call my mom and -…" Kim catches a glimpse of a small but figure roaring through the sky. '_Is that? No it couldn't be. Probably just one of those new rockets being tested_'

"…Kim? Kim….KIM!"

"Huh? What happened?" Kim said.

"Why were you staring at the sky like that?"

"Oh I thought I saw something but it was nothing. So, anyways I'll let my mom know you'll be over."

**Meanwhile in the skies…**

"Ah, there's nothing like an afternoon fly-in-the-sky to relax the mind…" said Requiem.

**Down The Street…**

"So that's when Natalie told me she heard from her friend Sabrina who got a text from Ramona who had gotten an email from Tara who got a call from Kelly who gotten a note from Maria that Miley is gonna break up with Trent and ask out Jacob!" (AN: Okay, I'm the damn author of this story and somehow I got confused…) "To me that's news and way shallow of Miley to do to poor, nice Trent." Monique explained giving out the latest gossip.

"Now see, its girls like her that make me so mad! I mean a nice guy comes around and cares for you a whole lot like you're the only girl in the world, and what does she do? She kicks him to the curb JUST so she can go out with Jacob." Kim furiously said.

"Kinda like you and Josh?"

"HUH? No! That's not the same concept. Josh was an asshole who didn't even pay attention to me! All he cared about was his stupid art."

"You never did tell me why you broke up with him. He seemed like the one for you."

Kim didn't answer as her face began to grow red as she recalled her reason of her leaving with Josh Monkey….oops! I meant Mankey! They both come to a stop.

"Kim?"

"…"

"Come on, girl. You can tell me. I wouldn't tell another living soul. Girl Scouts honor!" She lifted her hand to about face height to show her trust worthiness. Kim looks to Monique and sees her hand and pauses for a minute. Then looks at Monique with such a serious face it could make you cry.

" -sighs- Fine, Mon. But you have to promise NOT to tell anyone! Otherwise, I will show you 4 of my 16 styles of kung fu."

"I promise…now what is it?"

"Josh…..he….wanted to…"

"Wanted to what, Kim? What did he want? -Gasps- He wanted sex from you didn't he? That bastard!"

"No, Monique….that's…that's not it at all."

"Then what, girl? The suspense is killing me"

"Okay! Josh wanted to….do an aui natural painting of me…"

"A what?"

"-groans- he wanted to do a nude portrait! Okay? There, happy!" Kim puts her face into hands in embarrassment. Monique just stood there in shock and put a confronting hand on her shoulder.

"Girl, I had no idea that he would do that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. At least he'll know not to ask me that again."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I hope his kids don't turn out to be mentally disabled."

Monique stood in confusion as Kim walked on but then caught on to Kim's meaning of "kids" and laughed. "Yerp. That boy had it coming"

**Possible Residence**

(half an hour passed by)

Kim and Monique had kept talking about the usual of what goes on in the halls of Middleton and eventually got to finishing their assignments for their English class. So afterwards, they were sitting there on the couch watching reruns of _Agony County_. Then Monique's phone rings and picks it up to see it was her work number.

"Hello?…..Yeah…what? You can't be serious…ugh, fine I'll be there."

"What was that all about?" Kim asked.

"It was the manager. Turns out, there's another Club Banana that exist in downtown Middleton and one of the girls got the flu. So now, I'LL have to fill in. So, much for a day off…"

"Well, do you have a ride there?" Monique shakes her head in disappointment. "Well, if you want I can have Wade set you up with one."

"Thanks, girl."

"Hey it's what I do best." Kim says as she flips on the Kimmunicator to the sight of Wade playing with his action figures.

"Haha! Now I've got you this time, Mr. Crocodile!" Wade then looks at his screen to see two teenaged girls laughing at his childishness. At this time, Wade was no longer on the screen as he hid underneath his desk in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he'd just let two teenaged girls see him in one of his "private moments".

"Hahahahaha! Wade, come on out! We are sorry. Honestly, this is important." Kim chuckled.

Wade then sucks it up and sits back into his computer chair. "Okay, Kim. What's the problem?"

"Could you possibly set up a ride for Monique to get to the Club Banana in downtown Middleton?"

"….Can I have sincere apology, first? Then ill think about it."

"Okay, Wade. I'm sincerely, 100% sorry for laughing at you and Mr. Crocodile."

"I wasn't talking about you, Kim."

Kim was confused until she saw Monique on the floor still laughing her ass off. "Monique, come on the joke is over. Do you want that ride or not?"

Monique laughed for a few more seconds until she finally got up and said her apology. Wade then set Monique with a ride that arrived out front of the Possible house. They said their "bye's" and Kim watched as Monique went to the car and drove off. Kim then closed the door thinking what she was going to do next.

**Stoppable Residence**

Requiem/Ron landed in the backyard in a way that no one could have noticed. Requiem then changed back. Ron then picked up a bow staff and began to practice his fighting skills, abilities, and technique. The wind felt good amongst Ron's sweaty shirtless body. (AN: Ladies….calm down) His hair was getting damp and after 45 minutes of training, he decided to hit the showers.

After Ron's 5 minute shower (and not to mention singing some _Linkin Park)_, he slipped on a pair of cargo slacks and a t-shirt that read "SLACKER" and showed a picture of Snoopy on top of his dog house lying down. Ron's phone rang and the caller I.D. read "Mom".

"Hey mom."

"Hello son! So how was your first day to your new school? Did you make new friends? You didn't get in trouble today did you?"

"Okay mom, first off, my day was just badical. Second, I made several friends. And third, no I didn't get in trouble."

"Oh okay. But you had fun?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." He smirks at the recent event that took place with a certain sharp-tongued brunette.

"Well, I'm glad! I just called to let you know that your father and I will be coming in late because I got stuff at the office that needs to be taken care of and your father has extra accounts to look over because he just loves crunching numbers…"

"Wow, you guys are a hoot. But that's okay, because I was just going to look through downtown Middleton anyways and I won't get into trouble. I swear on the Torah."

"Well okay, son. Just be careful. We'll see ya soon. Love you!"

"Love you too, mom." Ron then hangs up the phone and sets it on the table and goes to search for his shoes.

Minutes later, he comes down with a black zipped up sweater because the forecast did say it would get chilly during the evening. "So Rufus, you got everything you need here. Movies, Zombie Mayhem 3: Special Edition, a hell load of cheese, and…..well pretty much everything."

Rufus wasn't even listening; he was too busy zombie hunting.

"Yeah, he'll be fine…" Ron says as he leaves the house.

**Downtown Middleton: Club Banana**

Monique was standing behind the counter, after what seemed like a long day since arriving in the store, reading _Teen Weekly_. She then hears the customer entrance bell go off and quickly puts down the magazine. She looked at the tall, blonde-haired boy wearing a nice looking black sweater.

'_Mmmm mmm mmm….that boy over there got it going on. Shoot, if I wasn't working, I would definitely take that boy out for a ride._' Her thoughts immediately changed when she saw who it was…Ron Stoppable.

'_Damn….I never thought it was him. Maybe I should tell Kim about-…naw. I'll keep this little thing to myself_'

Ron then turns around and noticed Monique in the store. "Oh hey, Monique!"

"Hey, Ron. What brings you by to Club Banana?"

"Oh well, I'm still new here and I wanted to get to see the city I'm living in. What brings you by?"

"Uh…I work here" She points to her nametag.

"Oh…sorry, that was stupid of me to ask. I probably should have seen that nametag there. So you work here huh? That's a pretty long way from school to here."

"It's okay, Ron. I was just teasing ya and I really don't work at this location. I work at the one at the mall. But since it was under attack by those guys and destroyed by…um…I forget his name."

"Requiem? Is that who you are talking about?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, that's him. But anyway someone else who works here got the flu and couldn't come in so they called me to fill in. I don't know why, but whatever."

"I see. Well, since you work here, would you mind helping me pick out a few things. My old clothes are getting a bit tight."

Monique stood there for a second and thought, '_Oh this is gonna be fun_' "Sure, Ron. I'll help you out."

After what seemed like 15 to 20 minutes, Ron came out of Club Banana with two overflowed bags of clothing. "UH…thanks, Monique. I'm sure this will be enough." Ron walked off towards the exit of the store as Monique watched with lust. '_Yerp it's official….that boy has _DEFINITLEY _got it going on_'

**Later that evening…**

Monique had clocked out as her shift ended and headed towards a bus stop to get a ride home. Along the way, some dark figures were following her to the stop. Monique felt a little uncomfortable as she saw the figures follow her.

"Hey there, are you lost?" Said dark figure 1.

"We'll help you out if you are!" said the other figure.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Monique responded. '_Just keep walking maybe they'll go away_' However, 3 more dark figures appeared in front the stop with an unusual smile on their face. Monique stopped in her place. She looked around and she started to run through an alley, the worst place to be when in the city, she realized this when it was a dead end. Monique turns around and sees 5 men, that looked about in their mid 20's, with the same unusual smile.

"Awe….I told you to let us help." said Thug 3.

"But don't worry, we'll make sure you get home safely. Right guys?" said Thug 5 as the others chuckled sinisterly in agreement.

Thug 5 then put a hand up to wipe away the hair falling in Monique's face and her first reaction was to slap away the hand. "Don't touch me!" She said defensively.

"Ooo…a cute girl with an attitude. I love that in a girl." said Thug 5.

"I said to stay away from me. I don't want any trouble. I'll….I'll scream if you touch me." Monique panicked. The thugs just chuckled some more.

"And she's a screamer? Oh I call first dibs!" Thug 3 says as he went up to her and forcefully kissed her lips with his only to end up on the floor holding his burning loins. Monique tried to make a break for it only to end up slammed and pinned against the wall. Monique cried for help only to feel the burning pain as she was slapped across the face. The thugs then began to rip her top off leaving her with her topless with only a bra.

"Wow….what a pair!" Thug 1 said.

"Please let me go! I won't say anything! JUST PLEASE LET ME GO! HELP!"

"Awe… did you hear that? She's begging for mercy! That's cute!" Thug 2 said.

Meanwhile, another figure was on the rooftop watching the monstrosity that was occurring. '_Yes. This is gonna be interesting…thanks for making my night, idiots_!' The figure then jumped a few feet and went soaring down.

Just when the thugs were about to have their…..uh, "fun"…thug 1 called out, "Hey Tyler! Will you get your sorry ass up!" Tyler got as told only to slammed violently back down by a glowing purplish red figure. The thugs then stopped their previous activities and slammed Monique against the brick wall causing her to go limp. Monique tried her best to stay conscious to see what was going on.

"You guys made a GIANT mistake by touching her. And for that you shall pay for actions" said Requiem.

"Oh yeah? And who are you supposed to be, you punkass?" Said Thug 4. Requiem looked up at thug 4 and disappeared. "hah figures…ran away like a little pus-" His sentence was cut off by two grapples wrapped around his neck and waist and pulled into the air. The other thugs just stood in horror.

"Hey man…what the hell just happened?" Thug 1 exclaimed.

Then they heard a loud, piercing, horrifying scream. Then Thug 4 was then sent back down from a 3-story drop face first into the ground. The other thugs jumped back as their comrade was sent to his death.

"Hey you. Go check on him." Thug 5 said. Thug 2 went up to Thug 4 and turned him over and saw that his face was horribly mashed up and what looked like to be Jokerized.

"I believe the Joker said '_Why so serious?_' in the Dark Knight movie. Not that I'm trying to be him I just thought that would be entertaining to do. Hmm looks like I was." Requiem said.

Thug 1 screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF?"

"Try behind you, buddy." Requiem whispered. In that moment, Thugs 1 and 2 were sent flying to the brick wall that was the dead end. Both were got up slowly, but Requiem grabbed both of the by the throats and stared into the eyes of a demon.

"Now listen to me when I say this….your type disgust me. You shouldn't deserve to live, but I'm not the one to commit murder. So, I'll settle for second best. BEATING THE HELL OUT OF YOU GUYS!" Requiem yelled in a demonic voice. He threw both of them into the air and jumped up as well. When he was at the center of the two, he shot out his hands and levitated as the thugs remained in the air while being suffocated enough to where they blacked out. Then Requiem, did a corkscrew kick in the air and sent Thug 2 soaring down to the ground and slammed onto Thug 4's unconscious body. The same went for Thug 1.

Thug 5 stepped back slowly and turned around to run only to slam into Requiem and was grabbed violently around the throat and slammed into the wall next to Monique. She watched in horror as she watched this…this thing known as Requiem slaughter the men who tried to have their way with her. Requiem smirked and chuckled. "Ya know, all this wouldn't have happened if you'd just leave the girl alone. But you made the bad choice, so be it." Requiem snapped his fingers and thug 5's head shorted out and black smoke came from his head like a broken down engine. Requiem then dropped the unconscious man.

"What….what did you do to him?" Monique cried out.

"Simple. Just putted him to sleep. Don't worry I meant what I said. I don't kill." Requiem then went retrieve Monique's mangled, ripped top. "Monique, is it?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh…it's on the nametag." Requiem pointed to the nametag. (Notice how the tables have turned)

"Oh…sorry that was a pretty stupid question to ask." Monique shyly said.

"It's okay. No harm done. Anyways, you look your barely able to walk let alone stand, so would you like me to take you to the hospital or home."

"Home. My mother would have a fit. Besides I'm not that hurt. At least, not much."

"Well then, here. Let me help your body with the healing." Requiem's hand then glowed a heavenly green aura and placed it on Monique's head. The moment he touched her temple, her entire body went limp again but Requiem caught her in time.

"Wow that was a rush, but I feel a helluva lot better. Thank you, Requiem."

"Call me, Req for short. So you still need a lift home?"

"Well I missed my bus and the next one doesn't come until an hour later, so I'll take you up on your offer."

"All right! But you may want to hold on to me tightly." Requiem then picked her up bridal style and Monique held on for dear life. Then Requiem took off into the air and Monique gave a little bit of a shriek as they lifted off the ground.

**In the skies…**

Monique looked around and never notice how beautiful the city looked at night. To Monique this was a scene from one of those superhero movies except this was for real. She then took her attention off the city and looked at Requiem's half clothed face and she stared into his eyes. Something seemed very familiar about them.

"…Monique? I said where is your house?" Requiem questioned.

"Huh? Oh it's uh….oh I see it. It's the house on the left at the corner."

"Got it." Requiem replied. As they landed in front of Monique's house, Requiem gently placed Monique down. "You have a safe night." Just as Requiem was about to leave…

"WAIT!" Monique cried out. This caused Requiem to turn around. "Thank you…Req." And Monique gave a hero's hug. (I would've said kiss but….that's Kim's part. You'll see eventually) Requiem returned the hug with just as much intensity as Monique's.

"It was my pleasure." Then Requiem disappeared in a blazing purple red vortex.

Monique just stood there, hugging nothing but air. She looked around….nobody. She turned around and walked towards her house and grabbed her keys from her pocket. Then she receded into her home. She would definitely have to tell Kim about what she had just experienced tonight.

**(The Next Day)**

**Middleton High**

Ron was at his locker gathering his books for next class when his senses went off.

_Requiem: It's them again. Those punks from yesterday, but someone else is here with them._

'_Yeah thanks, Req. I think I can handle it from here. If I need you, just do what we did yesterday._'

But Requiem's prediction was right. It was the "punks" from D-hall but the others were new. That was until, Ron heard a familiar whiny voice that made his skin crawl.

"Yeah! That's him, Brick. That's the loser that called me a gross-looking rat." exclaimed Bonnie.

'_Oh great. This is going to be interesting._' Requiem and Ron thought at the same time. "Oh…it's you Bonnie. Look about yesterday-…"

"Shut up! Nobody talks bad about my girlfriend and gets away with it!" Brick said.

'_God, this guy is already starting to get on my nerves…_' Requiem complained. '_Just calm down, Req. let me handle this._'

"Look I wasn't myself yesterday and I apologize for what I said. Now, could you guys kindly move so I can get to my class." However, Ron's request wasn't made. The D-Hall bullies, most of the varsity football team, Brick, and Bonnie were still in front of him surrounding him. Ron wasn't scared, really. In fact, he was laughing…inside mostly. He really didn't want to stir up problems but for him, problems always seemed to find a way to get to him. Brick then pushed Ron into the lockers and looked at him dead in the eye. "You…Me…football field…after school….today. We're gonna settle this like real men." Then they walked away except for the D-hall bullies. But guess who decided to talk…

"Oh so you're a man now? I thought you just an over-sized monkey." Ron said but with Requiem's mind.

That however, set Brick off and charged at run with all his might. Ron just grimly smiled and jumped into the air doing a perfect air split, forcing Brick's head to collide with the lockers. Brick was out for the count. Ron landed on top of Brick like he was garbage. He looked around and scanned the others as they witness what just happened. "SO…are we still up for that fight, mi amigos? Or should we reschedule?"

The varsity team couldn't believe what just happened as did Bonnie, who stood there with mouth opened so wide it was almost impossible. "Hey Bonnie, close the mouth otherwise will flies will fly in there. Actually, no they would try to avoid your filthy mouth. As for you too…. -points to the d-hall bullies- move along. " The bullies moved aside as Ron walked away. Bonnie ran over to Brick to see if he was okay. "This isn't over, loser. Not by a long shot…" Bonnie hissed with venom in her voice.

**Kim's locker**

Kim opened up her locker as she gathered her books for her next class. Then the computer monitor flipped on with Wade on the screen. "Hey Kim."

"Hey Wade. What's the sitch this time?"

"Nakasumi believes he's in some sort of danger."

"How so?"

"Well you see, Nakasumi is in the annual cartoon anime festival that takes place in Tokyo this year. And he is one the top cyber tronic invventors and cartoon creators. But rumor has it, someone is gonna try to kidnap Nakasumi for his genius. And who else would try to do so?"

"Drakken and Shego." Kim and Wade said.

"Jinx. You owe me…" Kim joked.

"Yeah yeah…I'll send you a ride over there as soon as your out." Wade said.

"Thanks, Wade. As usual, you rock!" Wade's face then disappeared from the screen. Kim was walking towards her nest class when she heard a loud bang coming from across the hall. Kim went into mission mode and went over to see what was going on. There she saw, Ron Stoppable wearing a grin on his face and on top an unconscious Brick Flagg. Could what she be seeing be true. Ron Stoppable took out the school's best quarterback without a scratch. She turned around and started walking.

'_Oh my god…he couldn't have done that. Could he? If he did, maybe I should….no that would be stupid. But it's worth a shot, I mean anything is possible for a Possible, right?_'

**Lunch**

Ron stood in line and waited for his lunch. As soon he got up to the lunch lady, she looked at him with displeasure.

"Listen, I know you hate everyone else here but is too much to ask for a real lunch?" His answer was a slop of mystery meat. "Didn't think so."

Ron smiled and went along. You see he thought something like that would happen so he was prepared. He threw his lunch away. And disappeared into the halls. He checked to make sure no one was following him and went into an empty hallway. He checked his surroundings once more and disappeared in a flash. He ended up just where he wanted to, in the back of a Subway. At least he could get some real lunch. Five minutes later he flashed back into the empty hallway of Middleton High and returned to the lunch room, finding Kim and Monique sitting at the same table there were at yesterday.

"Hello, ladies! I'm starving…" Ron cheerfully said.

"Uh, Ron when did you go to Subway? And that fast to?" Kim asked.

"Oh, uh, my, uh mom brought it for me. Yeah, my mom brought for me."

"Phff…lucky. Meanwhile we are stuck here eating Mystery Meat." Monique complained.

Ron was feeling a little selfish for bringing a Subway for himself.

"Well…I'm willing to share with you two. That's if you want any." Kim and Monique nodded their heads in agreement and they both took a piece from Ron's sandwich.

"Thanks, Ron." Kim said

"Yeah, thanks Ron." Monique said.

"Well, it's in my nature to help people." Ron replied.

"Actually, now that you said that, can I talk to you for a minute, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Uh…okay. Hey Rufus lunch." As Rufus popped out to eat the remains of Ron's sandwich and gave out a cute little belch.

Kim and Ron stepped outside of the lunch room for more of a private conversation.

"So what's up, KP?"

'_That nickname is he gave me is cute, heh heh_' "Um, yeah. I couldn't help but notice that you were standing on top of Brick and unconscious from what I could see. And if you don't mind me asking, how did you do it? Because you look like you barely put up a fight."

"Uh….well….you see…I, uh, heh heh…well I sorta, been taking classes, ya know for self defense."

"Oh…I see. And Brick just happened to be the one attacking you?" Kim concluded.

"Uh…yeah. Something like that. But why do you wanna know why or how I did it?" Ron asked.

"Uh…I know this might sound sudden but…" Kim hesitated a bit, "…would you…would you want to go on a mission with me? For back up, ya know, because I could use an extra hand on the job."

Ron was shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth. Kim Possible, _The_ Kim Possible, asking him to go on a mission with her. To him, this felt like a dream come true….well minus the unlimited amount of nacos…

"Ron? You there?"

"Oh yeah, yeah…."

"So you'll do it? Oh you have no idea what this means to me!" Kim cheerfully and excitedly said as she hugged him.

"Yeah….wait what?"

"So…look there's something going on in Tokyo, Japan with Mr. Nakasumi and we need to be there today to protect him during the festival."

"Nak….asumi….THE Nakasumi? Of course, I'll help. But how do we get over there, KP?"

"Don't worry. I'll inform Wade on the whole thing. Welcome to Team Possible, Ron Stoppable. Huh….ya know I never noticed how similar our names sound almost alike. Weird. So I'll see you after school?"

"You can count on it, KP." Ron said as stuck his hand out. Kim took his hand and shook it. Finally, Kim Possible had a sidekick. Wait, that's harsh. She didn't want a sidekick…she wanted a partner and it looks like she got one. Things are gonna get interesting from this point on…

**So there you have it guys! The official formation of Team Possible! How will things plan out? Who knows! We…well you all shall be entertained with surprises I have waiting for guys. Trust me…when I say things are gonna get interesting…THEY ARE GONNA GET INTERESTING! Up next the battle in Tokyo, Japan! Shego meets Ron and possibly Requiem for the first time! How will this affect her and Drakken? Find out next time in Chapter 4 of **_**"The Rise of Requiem"**_

**Until next time….**

**Kprockstar out! Place all creative comments and reviews in the comment bar! **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**(P.S. I might try to put in some music for the fight scenes in the next chapter and I don't own Snoopy, Linkin Park or The Joker.)**


	4. Sumo Ninjas, Sitch Just Got Real

**Hello, my little readers! I am no longer kprockstar…I am now therandomtroll3rguy and I'm here with another segment of "**_**The Rise of Requiem**_**". Now who's ready to see some actual Team Possible action?! (cheers and applause) Mmm Hmm… just as I suspected.**

**I'm sorry AGAIN for makin you little fan freaks (no offense cuz im one too) wait on another chapter. I've been…preoccupied, for awhile now with my new girlfriend and you guys should know how it is. *insert troll face here***

**So that's something I thought I should tell you guys.**

**Now…ON WITH THE STORY AND TO JAPAN! WWWWOOOO!**

* * *

**Kim's Voice: ****The Rise of Requiem…the story so far.**

"_Thank you, uh…" said Kim._

"_Requiem. You can call me Requiem" He said._

* * *

"_My name is Ron Stoppable and I'm new here."_

"…_Hope you like it here at Middleton High. It can get really interesting." Ms. Mackenzie replied._

"_Hmph…I bet it does." Ron chuckled…_

* * *

"_My name is Kim Possible. What's your name?" she asked._

"…_Ron Stoppable. Pleasured to meet you."_

* * *

"_JUST PLEASE LET ME! GO! HELP!" Monique screamed._

"_You guys made a GIANT mistake by touching her. And for that you shall pay for your actions" Requiem said._

* * *

_ Requiem snapped his fingers and thug 5's head shorted out and black smoke came out of his head like a broken down engine. Requiem then dropped the unconscious man._

* * *

"_Nakasumi believes he's in great danger" Wade explained._

"_Welcome to Team Possible, Ron Stoppable." Kim and Ron shook hands._

_(AN: _For the record, anyone who plays Final Fantasy XIII-2, knows what I'm doing here)

* * *

_**The Rise Of Requiem**_

_**Chapter 4:**__** Bright Lights and Sumo Ninjas…Sitch Just Got Real**_

_Oh no, I just keeping on falling (Back to the same old)_

_And where's hope when misery comes? (Oh away-ay)_

_With your faith, you'll trigger a landslide (Victory)_

_And kill off this common sense of mine_

_It takes acquired minds_

_To taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_We go don't need the headlines, we just want_

_We want the airwaves back_

_We want the airwaves back_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_(Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?)_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_(Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?)_

_Right now, you're the only reason (I'm not letting go-o)_

_And I'm out if everyone's worth pleasing_

_(Well oh oh)_

_You'll trigger a landslide (Victory)_

_To kill off their fine state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds_

_To taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_We go don't need the headlines, we just want_

_We want the airwaves back_

_We want the airwaves back_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_(Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?)_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_(Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_(Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?)_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_Okay, then you say this with me, go_

_We were born for this (We were born for this)_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_Okay, then you say this with me, go_

_We were born for this (We were born for this)_

_We were born for this (We were born for this)_

_We were born for_

_We were born for_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_(Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?)_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_(Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_(Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?)_

_(Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?)_

_We were born for this (We were born for this)_

_We were born for this_

"Born For This" - _Paramore_

* * *

_**Middleton High (Afterschool)…**_

Kim was walking to her locker to get her things to study for and to work on while taking her trip to Japan when Wade pops up on the screen.

"Hey Kim! You all set for tonight?" Wade asked.

"Yeah…about tonight…" Kim said looking away from Wade.

Wade puts a hand on his forehead, "Please tell me your not going with Mankey again, are you?"

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD I- Look, Wade! First off, my social life isn't yours to know of. Second, I'm not, nor will I EVER go out that creep again. And third, I have a new partner going along with me." (O_o DAYUM KIM! Somebody's tweaked…. *Slapped across the face, falls off computer chair* OW! Kim?! Okay I'm sorry…geezus)

"Oh…sorry, Kim. I didn't know." Wade said quietly.

"-sighs- it's okay, Wade. I didn't mean to snap at you. Just don't mention him again. But anyways, I do have a new partner that would like to try crime fighting with me." Kim said.

"Oh really? Who? He/She won't get scared easily like Monique did, right?"

"Oh trust me. This guy took out Brick Flagg without a scratch. Just imagine what he could do to the henchmen."

"Hmm…this guy sounds acceptable. What's his name?"

"Ron Stoppable." Wade then types in the name on his computer and pulls up a profile. "Is this him? Says here he's the one who stopped a big robbery at The Dallas Museum of Art."

"Yep. That's Ron." Kim answered.

"Well, he seems good. Okay we'll give him a shot, see how things workout. I'll have a VTOL pick you and Ron up at your place."

"Got it, Wade. I'll let you know when we're done in Japan or if something comes up."

With that said, the monitor switched off and Kim closed her locker. Only to find Ron standing behind it leaving her in surprise that she dropped her backpack, grabbed Ron's shirt by instinct and slammed him into the locker.

"OW! Man, I've been getting slammed into lockers a lot lately since arriving here."

"Oh Ron! It's just you! You got me there by surprise. I'm so sorry." Kim said with guilt.

"Eh, no harm done, KP. Well, except for me getting slammed to the locker. Other than that, I'm fine." Ron cheerfully and joking said. "So how's this gonna work, KP. Do I go to your house or will I get picked up by some sort of jet?"

"Actually, it's more like a VTOL, but um…well here. We can exchange addresses so that way both of us know where we live and where to go in case of a mission."

"Sounds reasonable." Ron said as he wrote down his address on a piece of paper as did Kim.

"Hey whaddya know?" Kim said with interest.

"What? Is something wrong? Am I too far?"

"Actually, no Ron. Your just a few houses down form where I live. We're neighbors." Kim chuckled.

"Oh…really? Can you like GPS it or something so I can see?" Ron asked.

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and types the addresses and hands it over to Ron.

"Holy crap, we are neighbors." Ron exclaimed. '_I can't believe I live near THE Kim Possible. Fuck yea_'

Requiem mentally sighs in annoyance because of Ron's thoughts.

"But wait…do you have anything to wear that's mission capable?" Kim asked.

"uh, I think I can whip up something." Ron said.

"Okay, great! So I'll meet you at your house then?" said Kim.

"Yeah sounds like a plan." Ron said. Then they both set off to their respective households and got ready.

* * *

_**Possible Residence**_

Kim walked into her house to find her mother and father in the kitchen. She ignored it and rushed up into her room to change.

"Hmm…must be mission time, I guess." Anne said.

"Seems like it to me. Kimmie-Cub sure came in a hurry. Probably because her ride is gonna be outside in a few minutes." James added.

"Yeah. I wonder when she'll ever find a partner. I always worry if I'm going to wind seeing her at my work but this time covered with wires and in a patient bed." Anne said in horror

"Anne, honey, I'm pretty sure something like that won't ever happen to our little girl." James assured his wife.

"But that's the thing, James! She's not a little girl anymore. She's growing up and things will change for her. Like is she going to continue this world saving crime fighting image?" Anne started to become hysterical.

James stood up and took his wife's hands and made her look at him in the eyes.

"Listen, honey, Kimmie has been fine and always will be. I'm not saying that I don't like it and that something won't happen on one of her missions. Just pray that she make it back home to us."

"-sigh- All right. I'm calm now. But I won't stop worrying." Anne sighed

"Oh I know you won't." James smirked.

Kim comes down in full mission gear and heads for the door. All of a sudden, she was stopped by her mother.

"What is it mom? I've got a mission to go to." Kim informed her.

"I just wanted to say good luck and go get them. And be careful."

"Always am." Kim walks out the door to the roaring VTOL thens turns around and yells," AND DON'T WORRY! I HAVE SOMEONE TO HELP ME NOW! I'LL BRING HIM BY TOMORROW!" Kim then waved good-bye and step into the VTOL. Heading off to the house which was Ron Stoppable's. Anne stood there wide-eyed. Did she hear her daughter right? Did she really find a partner? A huge smile had formed on her face and looked like it was going to stay that way for the rest of the night. James was wondering why her wife had such a smile, but decided it was nothing, grabbed his keys and made his way back to the space center for a late night.

* * *

_**Stoppable Residence**_

Ron waltz into his house ran up to his room, he tripped on the way, and began to savagely look for an outfit to wear.

"Do you seriously need an outfit that badly, Ron?" Requiem said. Ron just jumped back in surprise.

"AAHH! Req! What the hell man?" He then looks around to see his reflection in the mirror

"Doesn't hurt to see your reaction. But you do know you could just phase one on right?" Ron thinks about it for a minute and says, "Okay let me try that out." As he heads to the bathroom to try on various outfits. Requiem sits there in a bored stance while looking around thinking of stuff. That's when his mind went hazy. "What the-"

Requiem sees what he believes to be a vision. It was sketchy and hard to make out but all he could see was a black figure standing above him with a sadistic smile on his face. In the background, he saw two figures. One slender green figure and one broad shoulder figure who had blue skinned. The figures stood there cackling as they stood in front of a wall of fire. There was another person crawling to him. He looked like he was desperately trying to save him. Finally, there was a slender female figure laying down on her side viciously cut up and bruised. The next thing he saw was a foot smashing into his face. Everything went black from there.

"Requiem! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Huh what?"

"I said how do I look?" Ron stood there in darkish blue jeans capable of free running activities, a red dress shirt that wasn't button with a black undershirt, and a grayish zipper hoodie (AN: Anyone know where I'm getting at? Eh? EH? Here's a hint: Zeus) Requiem took a glance up and down then said, "You know that actually suits you. You actually look like you could start up some shit or something."

"Really? Well then I guess this shall be my mission outfit I guess." Ron said.

"Or at least one of them. Well anyways…" Requiem disappeared from the mirror and spoke in Ron's mind. "Have fun."

Ron smiled with determination and excitement then rushed downstairs. Rufus got on top of the couch to see what was going. He gave a whistle when he saw his pet master in his stylish outfit.

"Oh shut it, Rufus. But you think this'll work?"

"Oh yeah!" Rufus answered. He gave a little thumbs up. Ron smiled in shyness. Then the house started to slightly vibrate and the vibration got stronger each second. Ron goes outside to see a VTOL in the sky with a rope hanging from it. He looks up to see Kim aboard.

"COME ON RON! GRAB THE ROPE AND LET'S GO!" Ron smirked as he jumped and held on to the rope.

"Okay. You guys can go." Kim said to the pilot as they started to take off en route for Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

_**Drakken's Lair**_

Shego was getting ready for her mission to kidnap Mr. Nakasumi for Drakken's yet another failure plan as she was putting on her flight suit. She stood there in front of her mirror and lost in her thoughts, '_God why does this jackass want me to go all the way to Japan for some stupid toymaker. He's probably got something stupid in that little blue head of his. I swear if I was in charge, things would be a lot different._' She recalls having a dream where she was supreme lord of the world and everyone was wearing green and black jumpsuits. It was a peaceful sighting to her.

As she zips up her suit, she puts on her helmet and heads toward the jet. Shego then comes into a hangar with a pacing Drakken. Shego hangs her head in shame.

"Dr. D, what the hell are you doing?" Shego exclaims in disgust.

"Nyeh…none of your beeswax, Shego. Can't I just pace without being criticized?! Oh and by the way, if you happen to make a stop on the way, could you pick me up some Chinese food?" His answer was a plasma blast hitting the floor to wear he was standing.

"Idiot…" Shego mumbles as she walks away and jumps into the jet.

* * *

_**Over the Atlantic**_

Kim sat in her seat as she reviewed for her upcoming history test. She looks up to see Ron doing the same with his naked mole rat laying next him on his back in a lazy fashion. Kim chuckled at the sight.

"He really must like being lazy huh, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. This guy. Yeah he sure like to be lazy when ever he can. But I put him to work and give him exercise." Ron looks at him with an amused face.

BEEP BEEP BE BEEP

Kim grabs her bag to pull out her Kimmunicator and flips it on to see Wade slurping on his 'BIG GULP' cup. (AN: Fatass…jk Wade XP. *internet shuts down along with my Xbox* -_- wtf wade…)

"Hey Wade."

"Hey, Kim. So how do you feel about this Ron guy." Wade asked

"Um…" She looks up, "Can you excuse me for a minute Ron?" Ron nodded. Kim got up and headed towards the window. "Wade, I'm actually feeling pretty good about this. I can actually see him going on missions with me. He just…has that spark that says it all."

"Spark, Kim? What are you, like, in love with him or something?" Wade teased.

"Wade, I'm not in love with Ron!" She turns around to see Ron a few feet away from her with a blank face. He smiles and waves at her. Kim waves back as she nervously smiles. "Wade we'll talk later." She shuts off her Kimmunicator and goes back to her seat. "Um…hey, Ron? Look what I said back there…"

"Kim, it's fine. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. He seems like the childish type anyways."

"Uh…yeah. You actually took the words right out of my mouth. Almost as if you were reading my mind or something." Kim said in surprised.

"Oh…sorry I kind of do that." Ron chuckled.

"No big, Ron." Kim smiled as she went back to doing her homework.

* * *

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

The lights were bright as stars as confetti ran through the street ways of downtown Tokyo. The young Japanese man banged the bass drum with an exciting passion as parade floats were running through the city. Balloons, flags, and children cheering signed the annual comic parade.

On one of the floats, was Nakasumi and his young advisor/translator Ms. Kyoko. Nakasumi stood there gladly waving at his fans of his wondrous creations. Little did he know he on what was about to happen.

Up in the night skies of Tokyo, a stealthy black jet was soaring through the skies as the pilot pulled away her night visors. "Target: Nakasumi-San." Shego spoke into the COM device of her headset.

On top of the buildings surrounding the parade, black robed ninjas watched as the jet dived down to drop smoke missiles blinding and disrupting the parade. The ninjas dove down into the crowd and surrounded the old toymaker. Then a black silhouette jumped through the paper head of Nakasumi's float and kicked the leading ninja in his face sending him off the float. The silhouette then slammed her foot into the middle section of the middle ninja's torso as well as the last ninja, both flying off the float.

"It is impossible." Said one of the ninjas.

"No," The female figure flipped her auburn hair out of her face to reveal the young teen face of Kim Possible, "but real close." Then she did a front gainer off the float to land in a fighting stance. The other downed ninjas kick flipped back up and dashed at her with great speed. Kim ducked down and back kicked the ninja in his head using him as a wall to roundhouse kick the other ninjas behind her. The other ninjas, who stood back, pulled out red laser beam swords as they stood in a menacing fighting stance.

"Uh…Ron? Ron?" Kim curiously said. The ninjas were confused as to who she was talking to, only to be side swiped by a gray, blackish-red blur. The blur then grabbed one of the ninjas holding a sword and slammed him into the other two equipped ninjas. The figure then stood there in the smoke giving off a threatening silhouette. The remaining ninjas saw this unknown new threat and quickly acted on their feet as they surrounded the figure.

"You guys are just making more interesting for me." The figure said. As the wind picked up, the smoke cleared revealing the young man giving off an evil smirk. The surrounding ninjas, like the others, whipped out their swords and charged at the young man.

"Ron, Watch out!" Kim cried as she gave a hard uppercut to her opponent's face. Ron just stood there waiting for the perfect opportunity as he jumped up in the air, dodging the plunging sword attack from the leading ninja, and with all his might slammed his foot into the ninja's face causing him to go crashing into the other charging ninjas. As Ron landed on the ground, he grabbed the arm of the ninja behind him and slammed him into the ground causing all the air to be forced out. Ron jumped forward on the downed ninja as a boost to wrap his legs around the head of his targeted ninja and swung his body into the ninja who was coming at him (**AN**: Hurricarana, bitches).

As Ron rolled out from his previous move, he quickly dodged the incoming strikes from the other ninjas. Once he felt he built up enough momentum, he quickly grabbed the arm of the nearest ninja and caused him to drop the sword. He downward strikes the back of his grappled target's knee, making the man bow to one knee, and judo chop him in his neck to knock him out. But he didn't have time to react to the two ninjas who grabbed him from behind and slammed Ron viciously on his back. The remaining ninja then dog piled on Ron and kept throwing punch after punch.

As Kim fought off her share of ninjas, she saw the pile and quickly ran off to help her newly acquired partner. Only to be side swept and Kim fell hard on her front side. She was able to get up on her elbows and was focusing her sight on Ron. '_Please let him be all right._' Kim thought to herself. As Kim barely got up, two ropes were wrapped around her upper body and her legs, Kim was trapped. She fought with all her might to get free out of the bondages but it wasn't enough to break the rope. She saw that three other ninjas from the dog pile were dashing to her and Kim did the only thing she could. Kim hopped around as she dodged and evaded the attacks made by her opponents. Then Kim took a big leap back and used that momentum to rag doll tackle the nearest ninja she could hit. As Kim tackled the targeted ninja, both of them fell with the ninja breaking Kim's, what would've been, hard fall and she quickly rolled out to stand up on her knees. Kim quickly found an opening and slid her right arm through. She tried to pull the rope off as fast as she could before the other ninjas reached her.

"Why the hell won't this come off?!" Kim thought aloud. "Come on, come on!" But as she looked up, she saw the ninja with a sword raised high up getting ready to attack. Kim couldn't move. She was finished. But as the ninja was about to strike, the dog pile was breaking apart, ninja from ninja. Then two arms wrapped around his neck and was viciously pulled back. Kim looked to see Ron putting the captive ninja in a sleeper hold as the ninja did all he could to get out of the deadly hold. The ninja's body went limp as Ron gently laid the unconscious man down.

"Ron, you're all right!" Kim cried.

"Of course I am. These ninjas can sure put up one helluva fight though." Ron said as he got down on one knee to help Kim get out of the rope bondage. "But now I can see what you have to go through. It's hard to do it by yourself." He added. Kim got up on her feet and dusted off any dirt that got on her. As soon, as they though it was over the ground started to shake. The two teen heroes were moving back and forth as they tried to maintain their balance, only to see what was causing the ground to shake. A very large ninja that stood about 15 feet tall ran towards the teens and made a very hard stomp.

"What the fuck?! A SUMO NINJA?!" Ron yelled.

"I am strong LIKE THE MOUNTAIN!" Spoke the deep-voiced ninja as he thunder clapped at the teen heroes. They both evaded and went their separate ways.

"That is SICK AND WRONG!" Ron added.

'I AM SWIFT LIKE THE WIND!" Boomed the sumo as he quickly grabbed Ron and put him in a bone crushing bear hug. Ron couldn't breathe as he tried to get out of the sumo ninja's insane hold.

"Rufus….heelllpp." Ron barely managed to get out of his mouth. Then the pink and hairless rodent saw what was going on and ran up the sum's arm. Rufus made some weird karate-like poses, waving his arms around and kicked the sumo in between the eyes causing him to grunt in pain. The sumo broke the hold to rub his eyes in pain as Ron landed and caught Rufus in his hands. Ron looked up at the sumo and smirked.

"Naked mole rat, weird enough for you?" Ron chuckled. But his chuckling came to a stop as more ninjas charged in war cry at him and Kim.

"Goddamn it man! How many of these guys are there?!" Ron groaned.

""Well we are in Japan, Ron." Kim answered. They both got into a fighting stance to get ready for the brawl. But turned around to see the sumo recover from his attack and ran towards them.

"Kim, stay here, I have a plan." Ron ordered as he grabbed the rope that once held Kim and dashed at the overly sized ninja.

"What? Why?" Kim shouted as she watched Ron.

"Just trust me!" Ron shouted back as he lassoed the rope on to a nearby lamppost. Once the rope was hook onto the lamppost he stood there waiting for his prey to fall into his trap. "Come on, big boy!" Ron taunted the dashing ninja making him only angrier. Right before the sumo was about to run into Ron, he slid underneath ninja's charged and pulled the rope making the ninja trip and fall.

"JUMP, KIM!" Ron yelled. Kim turned around to see the incoming giant coming straight at her. She gave a little shriek and quickly rolled out of the way. Once the giant made impact it caused Kim to fly in the air and the charging ninjas to be smashed or knocked out by the impact. Kim did an aerial backflip and landed gracefully on the sumo's back.

"And that move, won the cheer regionals." Kim pointed out to the downed ninja. The ninja cried in agony as Kim turned around to see Ron give the poor sumo an atomic wedgie.

"Oohh, you're gonna want to put some ice on that, champ." Ron smirked.

Shego got frustrated as she saw her teen arch nemesis defeat her small army of ninjas. She couldn't rely on anyone to do anything she told them. "Looks like I got to do everything myself." Shego groaned as she dived down and headed straight towards the float where Mr. Nakasumi was standing. The front part of the jet opened up and a grappling hook shot out and grabbed the toymaker pulling him high into the skies. Kim watched as the jet flew away with Mr. Nakasumi attached to it. Kim tapped her right-handed glove and rocket skates appeared underneath her feet as she took off. She jumped from car to car to get height and she grabbed the old toymaker by his legs. Kim held on for dear life as she was flying through the night city lights of Tokyo. Ron watched in awe as Kim took off and chased the fleeing jet. He turned around to see the ninjas getting back up.

'_Well she's not here…let's show these dumbasses who they're really dealing with, shall we?_' Requiem's voiced echoed in Ron's mind.

"Gladly." Ron smirked in an evil way. All of a sudden, the wind started to pick up as the dust and smoke swirled around Ron's body in a vortex. There were bright red flashes of light and then two bright red dots were seen through the smoke.

"Konichiwa, bakas," Requiem spoke, "Allow me to having the honor of destroying you." Requiem moved at insane speed and backlashed the group of 5 ninjas in the back causing to go crashing into cars. The other ninjas were terrified as they saw their fellow brothers of combat take such a blow. Requiem looked at the terrified ninjas and smiled.

"Any other takers want to get involved?" Requiem asked only to be answered with smoke bombs as the ninjas disappeared. "Guess not. Now to get to that jet." Requiem took a running start and used an already damaged car as a boost to launch himself into the skies.

Shego grinned in triumph when she got a hold of Nakasumi, but that smile turned into a complete frown when she looked back to Kim Possible hanging on to Nakasumi. '_All right, she wants it that way? Then you better hang on, Princess_,' Shego thought. She turned the jet around and flew deeper in the streets to try to shake to teen hero off. But Kim kept up. She jumped from car to billboard. Then her Kimmunicator was going off and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Kinda not the time, Wade." Kim said.

"Bad time?" Wade said.

"Well, you know how you said that an old toymaker was in some sort of trouble?"

"Yeah?"

"Looks like you were right. Aaaaaahhhh!" Kim yelled as the sudden jerk caught her by surprise.

"Ok, I got you on grid lock." Wade watched Kim's location and went wide-eyed. "Kim! U-turn!"

Kim looked up to see in fact a U-Turn coming up as she skid across walls, leaped off more cars, and maintained her grip on Nakasumi. She safely got through the U-Turn.

"Oh and Monique called. She said it had something about Bonnie and Brick." The young genius explained.

"What?! Put her through, now." The screen turned into a video feed of Monique reading a _Teen Trend_ Magazine.

"Monique, on or off?"

"Totally on." The queen of Middleton gossip said.

"How many times can two people break up and get back together?"

"It's so the drama."

"Ugh, she just needs a date to the prom." Kim complained.

As the jet along with the teen hero flew more across Tokyo, Kim looked up and went wide-eyed.

"Uh oh, this is bad." Kim said

"You're telling me, girl." Monique said back. Kim turned the Kimmunicator around to show Monique what she meant.

"No, I mean THIS is bad." The jet was flying straight at a giant electronic billboard. "Monique, gotta go."

The jet made a sharp turn leading Kim straight at the billboard. But Kim struggled to guide herself safely on the billboard and her shoes squeaked as she skated across the billboard. She barely managed to get through that disaster and the billboard sparked. Shego was getting tired of not shaking her off so she went high again. But right before she was about to go high, something thumped on the window visor of cockpit. She looked up to see a half masked figure looking straight at her. Shego stared back in shock but didn't notice the telecommunications tower she was heading to and made a very sharp corkscrew spin to avoid collision. When she was out of harm's way, she looked up again. The person was gone. Was she seeing things now? But she looked forward to see the same person standing on her jet as if he was on ground.

Requiem then gave a hard stomp to make the grappling hook come undone. Shego looked back to see both Nakasumi and the princess falling back to Tokyo only leaving Nakasumi's jacket attached to the grappling hook.

"_See you around, Shego._" Requiem somehow said in Shego's comlink as he gave salute and jumped off. Shego couldn't believe what she just saw.

Kim watched as she tried to catch up with the falling and screaming toymaker. When she caught up with him, she pulled out her trademark grappling gun/hairdryer out from her side pocket and fired at a billboard's platform. The hook wrapped itself around the platform as it kept a tight hold and Kim swung back to Nakasumi's float. The two landed safely on the float and the crowd cheered as they thanked the teen hero. Requiem landed at a nearby phone booth and switched back to normal. Ron came out to join Kim on the float and gave a hug.

"You did it, KP!" Ron yelled.

"No, WE did it, Ron. You too helped me save Mr. Nakasumi." Kim said.

"Mmm but mostly you did the high flying. But who cares? Mission accomplished. Booyah!" Ron cheered and Rufus got on Ron's shoulder and did some victory karate poses.

The jet sputtered as it remained still. Shego was still in shock in what she just saw. But she was able to get words out. "Ya know we really oughta take that hairdryer away from her."

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

The two teens were pleased to know that they were offered a flight back home to Middleton by Nakasumi's private jet. (**AN**: Yeah I would put what time the damn flight was but I don't have frickin clue how much time it is on a flight from Japan to Middleton, Colorado. So…whateves) So Kim and Ron were able to spend the night at luxury hotel room, courtesy of Mr. Nakasumi. But there was one problem; it was a one bed room and the only one available (due to the parade). Kim and Ron blushed at the fact that they knew they were gonna have to share a room.

Once the teen heroes enter their room for the night, they put their stuff on the bed.

"Well…here we are." Ron said.

"Yep." Kim shyly said. There was an awkward moments of silence but Ron was the one who broke it.

"Ok, KP. I get it if you don't want to share a room with me cuz I'm a guy and you're well… a girl. But I'll take the floor if it makes you feel better." Ron suggested.

"No, it's okay. Yes, it is weird that we are in the same room together, but it's just that I've never shared a room with a guy before." Kim hid her face in her hair. "But I won't let you sleep on the floor and risk hurting your back in the morning."

"You sure? I mean, I really don't mind."

"Yes, I'm positively sure. But just remember this is strictly professional. Nothing personal or anything." Kim stated.

"Right, strictly professional." Ron repeated. Another moment of awkward silence passed by.

"So…" Ron spoke.

"So…"Kim said.

"Do you want the first shower, Kim? Or do you want me to go first?" Ron asked.

""I'll take one first."

"Wait then what are you going to wear?" Ron questioned.

"I bring a pair of pajamas with me in case of sitches like this." Kim said while she got her stuff ready for her shower.

"Oh..." Ron said.

"Did you happen to bring any sleep in wear?" Kim asked

"Oh, yeah. Yeah I did." Ron lied.

"Well then, good. Well I'm gonna be in the shower then you can take one." Kim closed and locked the door as she stripped out of all her clothing and started her shower. (**AN:** Guys…**ALL** guys with hentai minds. Calm the f*ck…down. -.-)

"Okay, KP." Ron said. "Damn it, damn it , damn it! How the hell was I supposed to know that I was supposed to bring clothes! I thought that it was gonna be a here-and-back thing. Fuck, man.' Ron thought

'_Uh…Ron? Ya know I could help you on that right?_' Requiem mentally spoke.

"Really? How?"

'_It's so easy. I can change your…or our form of clothing. It's an ability I have._' Requiem mentally explained.

'You just have everything don't ya, Req?'

'_Well not everything. It's not I'm God or something._' Requiem added.

Five minutes have passed and Kim walks out with her hair still a bit wet with her PJ's on. Ron looked in awe as he saw Kim with the bright bathroom lights shadowing her figure in a glorious glow. '_Even when she's getting out of a shower, she's still so beautiful._' Ron gazed.

"Uh…heh heh. Ron, why are you staring at me like that?" Kim asked. Ron shook his head scratch the back of it as he chuckled.

"Uh, well, uh. You see, uh, I was just admiring, um, how…beautiful the, uh, soaps are!" Ron picks up a bar of soap. "Yeah! The soaps here look cool." Kim looked at him in confusion.

"I'm just gonna take my shower now." Ron sheepishly said and closed the door in embarrassment.

'_Bars of soap? Are you serious, Ron?_' Requiem's reflection in the mirror said.

"Shut up. What was I supposed to say, huh? Oh, Kim I think you look so beautiful in the light of the bathroom. That just sounds so weird and cheesy. Like those Disney movies." Ron complained. (**AN:** No offense. I just only said that to make it funny. -.-)

'_Whatever, soap man. You said it._'

"Can we just drop it?" Ron hung his head in embarrassment.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hey, uh, Ron? You ok? I heard you talking to someone." Kim said from the other side of the door.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, KP. Don't worry." Ron said as he took off his clothes and began his shower.

Another 5 minutes have passed and Ron comes out the shower. He grabs a towel and began drying himself off with it.

'_All right, Req. What are my choices of PJ's_' Ron mentally said. Requiem's appearance showed in the mirror next to Ron's reflection.

'_Well…you have this._' In the reflection of Ron's appearance showed Ron shirtless in pajama bottoms.

'_Then this…_' Ron's appearance turned into himself in boxers, white tube sox, and a white t-shirt.

'_And then…this…_' The last one was just Ron in his birthday suit. (**AN:** Ladies…;D )

'_OH MY GOD, NO! REQ! I'm not going to sleep all naked!_' Ron mentally screamed .

Requiem was bending down due to him laughing so hard at Ron's reaction.

'_I know, I know. I just wanted to see your reaction! HAHAHA!_' Requiem laughed.

'_Nice, Req. Just REAL nice._' Ron frowned. '_Can I just get a combination of the bottoms and the t-shirt?_' The requested clothing then appeared on his body. Ron smiled then opened the door to see Kim playing with Rufus. Kim looked up to see Ron smiling.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ron asked.

"No. We were just having fun." Kim answered.

"I'm glad to see that." After a while, the two teens talked for a few minutes then they went to sleep.

* * *

_**The Next Morning…**_

The private jet sailed through the skies as the two teens were heading home. Kim was aboard the plane studying, finishing, and reviewing her homework for any upcoming pop quizzes that Barkin might give out. She had Kimmunicator out in case Wade calls and sure enough, Wade pops on the screen.

"Hey, Kim."

"Hey, Wade."

"So how was your little sleep over? Hmm? Was it quite pleasant having a guy next to you?" Wade teased.

"Actually, Wade. It was. But that's not the point. It's none of your concern." Kim groaned.

"Ok, Ok, Kim. I get it. So how do you think Ron did as a first timer?" Wade asked. He was curious himself as to how good Ron is.

'He's…actually good. It's like something I've never seen before in someone. He's got skill, stamina, potential, and heart. He's…well he's perfect." Kim gazed out into space.

"Uh, Kim. That face you make when you have a crush on someone is showing." Wade pointed out.

"What?! Wade! No it's not." Kim blushed in embarrassment. '_But was it though?_'

"Mmm I'm pretty sure it's there. But it doesn't matter. Hey is that your homework?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to take a look at it?" Wade asked.

"Nah, having a super-genius looking it over would be pretty cheatish."

"Well, all right. So where is Ron?"

"Oh he's right-" She turns around to see 2 older Japanese men working on a couple of documents.

"Good morning, Possible-san." The man with thinning black hair said.

"Oh, good morning to you too. Um, by any chance have you seen a tall, blonde guy? With freckles on his face?"

"Oh Stoppable-san? Yes, yes, yes he's in the back with Nakasumi-san. He's quite the hoot." The man said.

"Oh, thanks." Kim dismisses from her seat and head to the private room. Kim opens the door to see Rufus wearing a white French beret and wear a matching scarf driving around in a toy car.

"Hey Rufus, no fair! I'm the one who's suppose to be controlling the car. Not you!" Rufus just laughed in victory as he kept driving the car.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Kim questioned.

"Don't blame me. Talk to the naked driver." Ron told Kim as he made the car come to a complete stop jerking Rufus out of the car and into a pile of stuff animals. Ron hopped around and chuckled in a child-like fashion. Ms. Kyoko and Mr. Nakasumi approach Kim to speak with her. Mr. Nakasumi whispers into Ms. Kyoko ear and she speaks.

"Nakasumi-san said he would like to give you his full appreciation of saving his life, Ms. Possible."

"Oh it was so not the drama." Kim brags.

"…Nakasumi-san says that your friend here is full of child-like wonder. It is good to see even children his age can still have that kind of spirit."

"Well, he does seem to have it." Kim agreed as he saw Ron admiring the drawings on the wall.

"You created all these characters?" Kim asked

"Mr. Nakasumi-san loves to bring joy to all the people and his fans." Ms. Kyoko says.

"It brings me great joy to see others in happiness." Mr. Nakasumi spoke.

"Wait, wait, whoa, whoa…you frickin speak English?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh yes. Quite fluently actually. But feel free to whisper to Ms. Kyoko." Nakasumi explains.

"Nakasumi-san is what you call…a bit whacky?" Ms. Kyoko chuckles.

* * *

The two teens were nearing their landing spot as they prepared their jump. They made sure they didn't forget anything in the plane. The co-captain opened the door for the two teens as they strapped on their parachutes.

"THANKS FOR THE RIDE HOME, MR. NAKASUMI" Kim yelled due to the wind. The old toymaker waved a goodbye at the heroine as she and her partner jumped out.

* * *

_**Possible Residence**_

Dr. James and Dr. Anne Possible were as they were getting their morning coffee. They both greeted each other with kisses and the usual 'Good Morning, Dr. Possible." Kim landed the backyard with precise landing, takes off her helmet, and heads inside her humble abode.

"Morning." Kim gives kisses to both of her parents on the cheek.

"Morning, Kimberly." Anne greets her daughter.

"Morning, Kimmie-Cub. So how was the mission?" James asks. And just like that his question was answered by the morning news on the kitchen TV.

"_And once again, the world is saved by the teen heroine, Kim Possible._" The lady reporter says.

"That's my girl. Always saving the world and such." James congratulated.

"Well it wasn't all me this time, dad." Kim added.

"_...and in addition to Kim Possible's victory, she had a very talented young man helping her. Looks like Ms. Possible has a permanent sidekick this time._" The TV show Ron taking on a group of ninjas as he jumps on one downed ninja and uses him to hurricarana the ninja in front of him. The next image showed Ron double footed front kicking a ninja sending him to go flying into an incoming group of ninjas.

"Wow. I'm impressed." Anne said.

"Now that's a kick." James added. "Ouch, ya know that had to hurt."

"…_sources also say that Ms. Possible had some SUPERHERO help in Japan last night. This amateur footage clearly shows the newly acquainted hero, Requiem, taking on what looks to be 17 ninjas and one giant sumo ninja…_"

"Ok. I take that back. THAT was a kick." James said.

"When did HE show up?!" Kim exclaimed.

"…_and last here's amateur footage from the rooftops of one of Japans skyscraper showing Requiem riding on the hood of the alleged suspect, Shego, while she makes a full 360 degree turn and…he's still in the same spot…_"

"So it was him that kicked us off? Why didn't I see him." Kim muttered.

"So that was the Requiem guy you told us about huh?" Anne said. "He does look like he can take on the army if he wanted to."

"Yeah...well." The sound of rockets were heard through the hallways as entered the kitchen. They two elder Possibles dodge the loose rocket without even looking at them. Kim was trying to not fall as she moved from side to side to avoid getting hit. Kim then grabbed a frying pan and with a clean swing, she knocked out the rocket as the rocket dropped in front of her.

"Nice swing, Kimmie-Cub." James commented.

"There's still one more, dad.: Kim got her frying pan ready for another swing. James lifted his coffee to avoid it getting smashed. The other loose rocket, just like the previous one, was hit and was destroyed. Then twin Possible ran into the kitchen in search of the rockets.

"NO! Our rockets!" Jim cried.

"Why would you do that?" Time yelled.

"Ugh, why can't you play video games like normal kids?" Kim asked in disgust.

"We do!" Jim replied.

"We use them for parts." Tim followed.

"Boys, take your rockets, disassemble them and throw them away. Or you two are grounded." Anne command.

"Fine" The twins said in unison.

"This is what happens when a rocket scientist and a neurosurgeon reproduce." Kim stated.

* * *

_**Drakken's Lair**_

Shego's jet flew towards the mountain with the hidden lair inside it. Shego still couldn't believe what she had seen. She hadn't felt so scared in her life. Wait a minute. She was scared?! This had never happened to her. She wasn't scared of anything. But this totally freaked her out. She just pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she landed her jet on the landing platform. She hopped out of the jet and walked away. Then a skinny man with combed hair came up to her.

"Brain tapping machine ready for use." The man said.

"NO! There's no one to even use it for! Why don't you go tap yourself." Shego exclaimed as she chunked Nakasumi's jacket at the man. (**AN:** Giggity) As Shego kept walking, a trap door opened beneath her and she fell through. She landed in a dark room as she heard Drakken's voice on the intercom.

"You have failed me for the last time, Shego." As green spotlights came on, it revealed Syntho-drones surrounding the green skinned villainess. The syntho drones ran her and Shego roundhouse a drone that slammed hard into a wall. Shego grabs the next drone like a rag doll and throws it at another drone. One drone grabbed Shego from behind but Shego stretched her leg out straight hit the drone in the head. Then she saw the incoming drone as she dodged and blocked the drone's attacks.

"Your syntho-drones are improving. They might actually win in a fair fight," Shego ignited her right hand as she was about to strike, "Too bad that's not my style." Shego punched her glowing hand into the syntho-drones body and synthetic liquid started to ooze out.

"_Syntho-Drone number 842 will terminate operation._" Said the syntho drone powered down.

"843?" Shego taunted as she waved her glowing hand. Just as the drones were about to charge at her, they froze in their place as the lights came on.

"SHEGO!" Drakken bellowed, "Must you always break my toys?"

"Ugh…whatever, doc. But listen to this, little Kimmie's got-" Shego was interrupted as Drakken looked down to the melted synth-drone.

"Oh…I was very fond of number 842. He always had a sparkle in his eyes." Drakken gazed.

"Hmm, no I think that was syntho goo. Can we get a mop in here?" Shego demanded. Then a janitor walked in to clean the mess as the two evil doers left. The two walked through the hallways looking at Drakken's evil inventions behind glass cases.

"Shego, would you say I'm…evil?" Drakken asked.

"Oh no, not this again. Yes, Drakken, your very evil." Shego replied with annoyance in her answer. (**AN:** It's okay, Shego. We all feel your pain.)

"No, I mean really, Shego?"

"Look, Drakken. No one builds weapons like you do. I mean just look at that laser cannon. It's one hell of a machine I can guarantee you that." Then they walked by the next window.

"What about my torture scheme. Imprisoning those into madness." Drakken said.

"Now see. That's evil right there. Your great, your talented, you…lost it." Shego looks at the window to see a set up of a high school girl's room.

"My latest creation…TEENAGE WASTELAND! I will get into that high school head of hers. And find out her one and only fatal flaw." Drakken said. (**AN:** Drakken = True Jackass)

"Look Draken, I really don't know nor do I care on what you're planning here, but I need to tell you something about the Princess. Her new partner-" Again Shego was interrupted.

"Uh, sir? We need a brain to tap. The brain tapping machine isn't being used to its fullest extent." The skinny scientist said.

"RRR… give me that!" Drakken visciously grabbed Nakasumi's jacket and ripped it to shreds. Then a piece of paper dropped to the floor and showing a drawing of a character. Drakken looked at the drawing and wooed in excitement.

"What's got you in such a cheery mood?" Shego asked.

"Oh nothing. Hee hee hee." Drakken giggled.

"Whatever. Let me see that.' As she climbed onto Drakken and snatched the picture from Drakken's coat pocket.

"A fucking doodle? You are seriously whack." Shego commented.

"Fo shizzle, Shegizzle." Drakken rapped.

"Oh god, please tell me you're not trying to be SWAG again." Shego complained. (**AN:** Due to current slang and modern day conversations, I will modify the original movie scripted dialogue with better use of words and my way of how they've should have talked.)

"Word to your mother." Drakken smirked.

"God…" Shego held her head down in shame. "I'm just gonna go chill in the lounge. So do whatever it is you WERE gonna do."

'_I swear that guy is going to be the death of me. But anyways… it looks like Princess decided her new partner. This is gonna be interesting._' Shego thought.

* * *

**All righty then! There you have it! Chapter fuking foh of "**_**The Rise of Requiem**_**"! So what did you think of my Team Possible action scenario? Liked it? Hated it? Don't really care? Well guess what?! I don't give a fyuk bout you or your stories, byutch! JKJKJKJKJKJKJK or am i? nah, but seriously I'm jk. Like I said I am therandomtroll3rguy! It's my job to be a troll. TROLOLOLOLOLOL *insert troll face here* **

**But anyways…Chapter 5 is now gonna be under development as I watch the movie again to recap on some shit that's gonna be modified in my story and upcoming chapters…the next one and this is THE ONLY HINT I'm giving out about the next chapter. **

**What video game has a character by the codename "ZEUS"?**

**True gamers will know what the hell I'm talking about. If you don't know what I'm talking about then fuking wow, brah…you haven't experiencing the awesomeness of that game. But that is the only hint I'm giving out. Now leave me be to my creativity. Expected another wait. Ya know what? I'm gonna try to do it manga publisher style. One chapter for every month. I'm gonna try to make that a goal. Yes, so this month you got this chapter. Next month, expect another. ABLABLABLABLABLA so….-sighs- until then my little freaks of fan nature…**

**TROLOLOLOLOLOL**

**I'm therandomtroll3rguy...U MAD BRO?!**


	5. Meeting The Parents

…**.HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW'SSSSSSSSS IT GOING MY LITTLE FAN FREAKS! My name is therandomtroll3rguy and I'm back after so long (2 years asshole…where dafaq did you go?!) [-_-]. Ok? Ignoring that comment…**

**Anyways…**

**Listen guys, I'm just gonna come out and say it…I am a liar and cannot be trusted. I'm sure I've probably lost quite a few readers because of my lacking of posting new chapters (not that I had much readers to begin with) and I don't blame them. I myself would get irritated and PM the shit out of myself asking when the next chapter will be up. I'm so sorry you guys that I have been so absent and if you have stuck with me throughout my absence, I really appreciate the support. I'm going to finish this story and I'm going to do all that I can to finish. Please don't lose faith in me guys. Thank you to whoever is still reading this story and here's chapter 5…**

* * *

**Ron's Voice:** The Rise of Requiem…the story so far…

"_,,,I do have a new partner that would like to try crime fighting with me." Kim said._

_The figure then stood there in smoke giving off a threatening silhouette._

"_Oh really? Who? He/She won't get scared easily like Monique did, right?" Wade added._

_As the wind picked up, the smoke cleared revealing the young man giving off an evil smirk._

"_Oh trust me. This guy took out Brick Flagg without a scratch." Kim said._

* * *

_Ron jumped forward on the downed ninja as a boost to wrap his legs around the head of his targeted ninja and swung his body into the ninja who was coming at him. _

"_Looks like Princess decided her partner. This is gonna be interesting." Shego thought._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting The Parents **

**Middleton High - Afterschool…**

Kim and the rest of the cheer squad were going over the layout of their routine as usual and Kim was on the very top.

"GGGOOOOOO MAD DOGS!" The squad said while holding the pyramid. That was until Bonnie heard her phone ringing and stepped out of her position of the pyramid, (**AN: **which was in fact…THE BOTTOM! And only fat girls, or in this case bitches like her belong at the bottom. Fatass Bonnie), causing all the girls to fall. Bonnie was on the side talking to her, now reunited boyfriend Brick, and Kim sits up and gives her an angry look.

"Bonnie, what the hell?" Kim yelled.

"Hold on, be right with you, Kim. Brick, sweetie, I'll come over when you're done working out. 2 hours? Ok. Oh and don't shower, I like it when you glisten. Bye now." Bonnie turns around to see an annoyed Kim Possible. "What?"

"'When you glisten?' Could you be any sicker?!" Kim exclaimed.

"Ugh. Whatever, Kim." Bonnie started to walk away.

"And by the way, you need to apologize to the girls for almost killing them." Kim stated.

"First off, don't worry about what me and my sweet Brick do with each other. Second, sorry for almost 'killing' you guys even though I can clearly see all of you are not dead and moving fine. And third, it's not like you have a boyfriend- oops, my mistake. You don't HAVE a boyfriend now, do you Kim?" Bonnie slyly grinned. "You're too busy out there 'saving the world' with that new dumbass of a partner you have." Bonnie added.

"Shut up, Bonnie." Kim said.

"No, you shut up, Kim!" Bonnie said back.

"You don't even know Ron and you talk about him like you do. So stop bad- mouthing him will you?" Kim stated.

"Oh ho ho…I don't need to know all about him to see that he's a bumbling idiotic loser." Bonnie exclaimed. "I'm all about Brick Flagg: Quarterback, hottie, top of the food chain." Bonnie walks over to Tara, "Tara is hooked up with Jason Morgan, the basketball's team star forward," then she moves to Jessica, "Jessica is with Steve Farley, the baseball captain. Soccer, track and field, lacrosse, ice hockey…I mean come on, Kim."

"So? What's your point?" Kim said.

"I'm saying you could be on the top of the food chain with the hottest, most popular guy in the school but yet you choose to hang with people like your little gossipy friend and around freaks and losers like-" Bonnie was cut off when a naked mole rat was hanging upside down in front of her sight. She shrieked and jumped in fear. Rufus then ran back to his owner, who was leaning back on the gym wall with his arms crossed.

"Great job, Rufus. I'm giving you extra cheese tonight. And Bonnie…freaks and losers like who, Bonnie?" Said Ron.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"Oh great…it's you." Bonnie said with a obvious hint of disgust.

"Yes, it's me. And I would really watch that mouth of yours, Bonnie." Ron stated while walking to Kim's side.

"Or what?" Bonnie growled. "What could you possibly do to me?"

"It's not a matter of what I WOULD do, but what I COULD do. And what I could do now is end this pointless conversation right now. Kim, you up for some Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…uh sure, Ron." Kim shyly but gladly answered. "Let me just change out of my uniform, ok?" Kim then thoughtlessly rushed to get changed. The other cheer members decided to follow suit and headed towards the locker room…except for Bonnie. She decided to stand her ground with her arms crossed and gave Ron a look of hatred. Ron just stood there looking at Bonnie with a plain face.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, Bon-Bon." Ron blurted.

"Shut up, loser. Just so you know, my boyfriend hasn't forgotten about what you did to him a few days ago. That cheap shot was just your luck and rest assured it won't happen again." Bonnie said

"All I did was block and deflect his attack. It was his big monkey ass that caused him to collide with the lockers. So in reality, it was his own fault that he got knocked out so prematurely."

Then in a swift motion, Bonnie put a finger to Ron's face in a threating motion. "Listen, asswipe. I can make life a living hell for you if you keep pissing me off. And you're pushing your luck. So I'd watch it if I were you."

"_Heh heh heh…if only she knew who she was threatening. She would be running scared._" Requiem thought.

"Well, Bon-Bon. I'll be sure to keep your, uh, 'kind warning' in consideration. But in the meantime, tell your boyfriend, Bozo was it?"

"Brick." Bonnie corrected.

"But I don't have a basketball in my hand nor did I shoot the ball to the goal. Why would you call brick when I don't have-"

"No, not THAT type of brick you idiot. I meant his na-"

"Wait so you're dating a brick house? Talk about being hard headed." Ron joked.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" Bonnie exclaimed. "His NAME is Brick and he will kick your ass! So shut the hell up with your pathetic jokes you loser. And just so you know, I don't believe that it was you actually fighting those ninjas in Tokyo because I know you had to be in a corner with your thumb in your mouth crying for your mommy. Like a little pus-"

"Bonnie don't you dare finish that sentence. Plus, you weren't there when it happened and I saw Ron with my own eyes. He DID take on those ninjas and he kicked their butts." Kim said from behind Bonnie. Bonnie stood there in pause still glaring at a now smirking Ron. She turned around to see Kim's face giving off a "just-stop-talking" face, gave a frustrated groan, and then stomped to the locker room. The two teen heroes watched as 'Queen B' walked away in defeat then both their eyes went to each other.

"She's a feisty one isn't she, Kim?" Ron said. "It's fun to watch her throw tantrums like a 5-year old." Kim giggled at his side joke. "So, shall we get going to Bueno Nacho KP?" Kim nodded and the two teens set off for the Tex-Mex restaurant.

* * *

_**Bueno Nacho…**_

As Kim and Ron (**AN:** I know Monique was originally supposed to be in this scene with Kim talking about the food chain problem, but It didn't seem to fit in with what I'm trying to do here.) entered Bueno Nacho, Ron inhaled the smell of nachos, chimichangas, tacos, and burritos. "Oh my god, the smell is intoxicating, wouldn't you agree, KP?" Ron asked.

"Well I've been here a lot of times with Monique and the smell is always the same to me. You know, I used to work here." Kim added.

"No kidding." Ron responded. Kim shook her head. "Well, what happened? Did you get fired or quit or something?"

"Well it's it a bit complicated to explain. Back then-"

"No it's not. She basically worked her for a week and a half then quit afterwards." Kim and Ron look to see a teen boy with slicked brown hair, wearing glasses, had a pale complexion and had a nametag that read "Ned, Manager".

"Oh. Hey, Ned. Ron, this is or was my former boss, Ned. Ned…this is Ron." Kim introduced.

"So I've heard, ya know, with all the news showing footage of you kicking ninja butt in Tokyo. Must say, I'm impressed." Ned stated.

"-chuckle- well…it wasn't nothing. Ya know just trying to do my job as Kim's sidekick." Ron explained.

"Sidekick?" Kim and Ned responded.

"Uh…did I say something wrong?" Ron questioned.

"Ron you're very much more than just a sidekick. You're my partner." Kim said.

"Kim's right. A sidekick wouldn't do such amazing acts like you did in Japan. You deserve the title hero." Ned added.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, I mean it WAS my first mission." Ron said. There was a brief moment of silence before Rufus came out of Ron's pocket.

"Wah wah wah hungry…" Rufus squealed.

"I know buddy. Well, Ned…good talking to you but I got to get this little guy some food before he loses it." Ron joked.

"Heh heh, it's no problem. Let me get you guys the best booth here." Ned escorted the two to a nearby booth with a window.

"Wow, quality service here. Not bad Ned." Ron complemented.

"Thanks Ron. No one seems to appreciate the service here." Ned added.

"Well, then that's their loss. I, for one, respect the culture shown here."

"Uh…thank you, Ron. Ya know since you lightened up my mood, your meal is on the house. Well, when you order it I mean."

"Booyah!" Ron cheered as he finger high fived Rufus. Kim chuckled at the sight of Ron's cheering. Kim sat down in the booth and Ron went to go take both their orders. Kim already told Ron what she liked and sat waiting for Ron to get back.

'_Ron, he really is a nice person. He just knows how to make people smile. Well other than Bonnie. Ugh, what Bonnie said today was just unforgivable. She had no right to be putting down Ron like that. He did nothing but defend himself from being attacked._' Kim leans over to look at Ron standing in line looking at the menu. '_Plus, Bonnie starts judging me because who I hang with. She's always stuck on that stupid food chain mindset. I've already dated someone that was high on the food chain, but he turned to be an asshole. -sigh- But it would be nice to have someone to share everything with. I mean, Bonnie has her points, even if they are complete bullshit. But…am I really that undateable? Does no guy want to go on a date with me because they see me on TV knocking some goon out a window?_' At this point, Kim hides her face between her hands.

**BEEP BEEP DE BEEP**

Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and activates it to see Monique on the screen.

"Hey, Monique. What's the sitch." Kim asked.

"_Well, two things girl. One, a little birdie told me that you and Ron are at Bueno Nacho on a date and two, why do you look like you wanna cry?_" Monique answered.

"It's not a DATE date, we are just hanging out. And to answer your second question, it's Bonnie related. I don't want to cry…but does it really look like I do? I'm so embarrassed."

"_Ugh. Sometimes I just want to claw that bitch's face off. Show her what ugly looks like. But what happened that she made you look like this?_"

"She just kept going on about the other girls in the squad having boyfriends, including herself. Then she talks about how I COULD have someone if they weren't freaked out by seeing me on TV saving the world. I mean, Mon, what if she's right? I mean, I don't want to believe it but what if she is? Like what if there is something wrong with me?" Kim started to worry a bit.

"_Because you're not dating a quarterback? Kim, you're a beautiful, strong, independent woman. Any brother who's afraid of that ain't worth your time._" Monique said.

"You're probably right, Mon. But I just can't help but feel she's right though. I mean, a DATE date would be nice, but a stinkin BF."

"_You're letting Bonnie playing you._"

"No I'm not!" Kim exclaimed then watched as Monique put on her best Bonnie impression.

"_What good is saving the world if you don't have someone else to share it with?_" Then Monique gives Kim a sly smile to prove her point.

Kim was trying not to give in to Monique's point but it didn't last a second. "Ok, maybe a little. But just once I just want to make that wench eat her words." Kim said.

"_They are low-carb. But anyways, how are you and Ron doing? Plan on doing something with him or is he up for grabs? Because you know Mama wants a turn with him._" Monique joked.

"-scoff- Monique! He's not a toy! He's a human being!" Kim said with disgust.

"_Haha!_ _But are you though? I mean, come on Kim. You already made him your partner on missions? Obviously, you have to have something in mind for him._"

"Well, uh…my parents did want to meet him in person so they can get to know who exactly my new partner is."

"_Boom! Perfect! Invite him over for dinner at your place tonight._" Monique suggested.

"No! I can't force that kind of pressure on him. It would be too awkward and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable meeting my dad and with his 'rules about my daughter' routine." Kim explained.

"_Kim, sooner or later he's going to have to meet them. You can't just hide him from you're parents otherwise they'll think you have something to hide from them. Seriously, girl? Two teens, both opposite sex, going on missions together? Riding on the same plane together? Yeah that doesn't sound suspicious at all._" Monique responded.

"-sigh- You're right. Ok, I'll invite him over. I just hope my family doesn't embarrass me." Kim moped.

"_Knowing your folks? That's not gonna be possible. And anything is possible for a Possible_" Monique quoted

"Yea yea, Monique. I know my family motto. Oh, Ron is coming, I'll talk to you later." Kim said

"_Try not to have TOO MUCH fun._" Monique smirked. Kim just gave a quick annoyed glance to Monique as she shut off her Kimmunicator.

"Well…I got our orders." Ron stated. Kim just shyly smiled at Ron. "Uh, you okay KP? You seemed a bit checked out."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I, um, was thinking about something." Kim blushed a bit.

"Oh, ok then. So I saw that you were on your Kimmunicator. Did Wade have another mission for us?" Ron asked.

"Uh, no. It was just Monique, just calling to say hi." Kim said.

'_She's lying to us, Ron._' Requiem mentally stated. '_Her brain waves are unease a bit._'

"Oh ok. Well tell her I said hi next time." Ron said. Again, there was a brief moment of silence between the two (**AN:** Wow, Kim and Ron. Get it together. I mean I know it's the first time hanging out, but damn! So fucking awkweird!).

"Uh, Kim, quick question," Ron asked. Kim looked at him with concern. "Did you want to, uh, I don't know, hang out more often? I mean, I'm not trying to come off as strong and forward, like you know, asking you out on a date or anything." Ron couldn't stop talking at this. It was when Kim put her hand on top of Ron's to make him calm down.

"Ron...it's ok. Don't hyperventilate. I would love to hang out with you more." Kim said nicely. '_It's like he's me asking out a cute guy. Was I really this nervous before?_'

'_She's got her hand on top of mine. Crap, crap, crap, what do I do?_' Ron mentally panicked.

'_How about not hyperventilating like your girlfriend said. You're looking ridiculous, Ron._' Requiem added.

'_Shut up, Req. We aren't boyfriend/girlfriend ok?_' Ron said.

"But, speaking of hanging out, I uh…I have a quick question to ask you too." Kim nervously said. '_Just ask him, "Do you want to have dinner with my family at my house?" JUST DO IT!_' Kim mentally struggled.

"Uh…would you…uh…" Kim mumbled. '_Come on. It's just for them to get to know him._' "Would you like to have-"

"**ORDER NUMBER 53**"

"Oh, hold that thought…I'll be right back KP." Ron got up to get the food from the order station. Kim Just bowed her head in shame. So close, yet, so hard to do. '_Why couldn't I do it? It's just a simple family dinner. It's not like I'm asking him to marry me or something. That's it, when he comes back, I'm gonna to ask him._' As Ron came back with the food and sits down with a satisfying smile, Kim opened her mouth but didn't speak, so she just faked a yawn that seemed to convince Ron. '_Damn it…_' Kim mentally groaned.

**Later that day…**

After Kim and Ron had eaten at BN [**AN: **Heh heh heh…BN…oh hey Requiem how's it- *slap* (#T_T)], they started to walk home. They lived in the same neighborhood (as previously mentioned) so they didn't need to split up from each other yet. They were around the corner from Kim's house so they stopped at that corner to converse some more.

"So that's when I told my friend, 'Bro, I'm telling you. It's not gonna work.' So he doesn't listen to me, like usual, and he ends up falling for his own prank. So a few hours later, I found him hoisted up by his 'My Little Pony' underwear." Ron said.

"He sounds like he's clumsy a lot." Kim laughed.

"Believe me KP, he was more than just clumsy. I could go on about my friend, Jake, but I don't want to keep you out for too long, KP." Ron stated.

"No, it's no big Ron. My parents won't be upset or anything. I'm sure they won't mind." Kim said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble or anything."

"I'm positive, Ron. No need to freak. But uh…if you want..." Kim took a deep breath to prepare her next sentence. '_Ok, Possible. You can do this. Remember: You're Kim Possible, you can do anything._' "Would you uh…uh…-sigh- Ron you would you like to-"Before Kim could even finish, Ron's phone went off.

"Oh I'm sorry, KP. It's my mom. Just give me a second. Hello?" Ron answered then stepped away a few feet.

'_Damn it. I was so close, too. Ok, ok, ok, when he hangs up the phone, then I'll him with no distractions to bother me._' Kim thought. Ron then hung up the phone after 2 minutes passed and walked back towards Kim.

"Ugh, sorry about that. Anyways, what were you about to ask me?" Ron asked.

"Uh yeah…Uh, -clears throat- would you like to have din-"

**BEEP BEEP DE BEEP**

Kim groaned and quickly pulled out her Kimmunicator and activated it to chew the person on the line. But she quickly held back her lead tongue and blushed entirely when it was her father on the screen.

"Hey Kimmie-Cub. How's my little girl today?" James said in a goofy happy manner.

"Uh, I'm uh doing fine, dad. Uh, what about you?" Kim asked back.

"I just got home with the boys half an hour ago. Your mother should home in a within an hour with takeout." James explained.

"Ok, good to know dad. I, uh, I'll be home in a few minutes."

"All right, see you soon. And say bye to that boy you're with." At this point, Kim's eyes went wide as they possibly could and her face turned bright red.

"What? I'm not with a boy. You must have been working too hard today, daddy. Heh heh heh." Kim was at her limit.

"Oh? Then who is the tall, blonde young man, standing right next to you? If he plans on asking you out, tell him to meet me outside so I can firmly explain the rules about dating my daughter." James stated with a stern voice.

"Dad! He's my partner! You know? The one I was with in Japan, saving billionare toy-maker, guy kicking around ninjas on TV?" Kim spoke in a rushing manner.

"Really? Well then! Ask him to come over for dinner so we can congratulate him for a job well done." James happily said. "I'll be sure to let your mother know that we are having company. See ya in a few." Then the Kimmunicator went back to its trademark KP logo screen. Kim turned around slowly with her face hidden so she wouldn't have to look at Ron. I mean, come on let's be honest, no girl wants to look at a guy eye to eye with face all red.

"So yea, that was my dad. He uh… wanted to invite you over…to have…dinner…"

"With you and your family? I know. I heard everything. And truth be told, I'm a little afraid of meeting them. And to top that off, meeting your dad seems pretty scary. But…I would like to have dinner with you guys." Ron answered. Ron's face was blushing a bit at the thought of meeting his idol's/partner's/friend's (**AN:** or are they more than that? XD) parents. "Now I understand why you're feeling embarrassed, this is a lot of pressure to take on."

'Oh, I'm sorry, Ron. You don't have to come over if it's making you feel uncomfortable. I can tell my parents that you had something else to do." Kim offered.

"No, no I don't want to be rude. I don't want that to be first impression to your parents. Besides, my mom is working late and my dad probably won't be home til 11 o'clock or 11:30 at the latest."

"Ok, Ron. But word of caution: prepare for the most awkward moment you'll ever been through."

"Well, I prefer to call it awkwerid but I'm sure it couldn't be that bad..."

"Looks like we're about to find out then." Kim muttered.

* * *

**Possible Residence**

Ron couldn't believe that he was inside the house of the famous Kim Possible. It's like he was in a dream that he didn't want to wake up from until he remembered that he's meeting the parents of the girl that he dreamed of meeting. Realizing that, his dream turned into a nightmare within a second.

"Dad? Tweebs?" Kim set her backpack on the floor and went to go look for her dad. But she turned around as she was forgetting Ron was in her house.

"Uh, make yourself feel at home, Ron. I'll, uh, be back in a minute." Kim said. Ron gave a quick smile to Kim and she took off to find her dad. Ron looked around the living room and looked at the pictures and decorations hanging around. Ron saw a few pictures of Kim as a little girl and just thought she looked adorable.

'_Really dude? It's called being a creeper, you know!_' Requiem stated.

"Shut up, Req!" Ron exclaimed. '_Uh I mean, shut up Req!_' Ron repeated mentally.

'_I'm just saying, it's a bit weird that you're doing this. It completely sends off a bad vibe to those around you._' Requiem explained.

'_Well you're not the one who has to meet her parents, so fuck off Req!_'

'_Oh I will, because I'm just gonna enjoy the show. So have fun, dumbass!_' Requiem responded.

"Idiot..." Ron muttered. '_I heard that, idiot. What you say I can hear, moron._'

'_Go back to sleep or something please?_' Ron complained.

* * *

**In The Study Room…**

James was watching TV when he heard a door open and close every 7 seconds. '_What is Kim doing?_' He thought but went back to watching TV. That's when he heard the door to his study open, that's when paused and turned his chair to see Kim with a worried face.

"Oh hey there, Kimmie-Cub. Why the long face?" James asked.

"Dad, my partner Ron is here. So please, don't freak him out. Don't let the first thing you say to him is 'try anything with my daughter and I'll send you to the nearest blackhole' because you'll scare him away and I'll be without a partner again." Kim worryingly explained.

'Hahaha, not to worry, Kimmie. We'll just see how the evening plans out." James grinned. "Now, let's go introduce myself to this John."

"Ron, dad. Ron Stoppable." Kim corrected.

"Right, got it. Don Floppable. It's not that hard of a name." James said as he walked past Kim.

'_-sigh- I feel like he's doing this on purpose. Oh god, help me._' Kim was already beginning to lose faith on tonight. Kim closed the door to her dad's study and headed towards the living room.

* * *

**Living Room**

James and Kim both arrived into the living room with Ron sitting on the couch playing on his phone. Ron acted like he didn't notice but his sensing abilities have been almost top notched since the day Requiem awakened in him. Well…almost top notched, Ron still had a long way to go but he was at least able to sense within a quarter of a mile radius. James pulled Kim to the side to have a silent conversation.

"Kim, that's your partner? He doesn't look the same way he did on TV." James said.

"Dad, the quality of that video shot in Tokyo was kinda suckish and plus he's amazing in battle. You'll see one day." Kim explained. James stood there in thought, heeding his daughter's words. Kim walked towards Ron with her father right behind her.

"Ron, meet my dad, Dr. James Possible." Kim introuduced.

"It's a pleasure of meeting you Mr. Dr. Possible. My name is-"

"Kon Robbable, pleasure of meeting you." James said as he shook Ron's hand with a tight grip.

'_Oh…the old tight grip routine. Ok, then._' Requiem thought. Ron stood there grinning as he gave an even tighter grip in response to James'. James twitched his eye in agony and tried to maintain his smile.

"It's actually RON STOPPABLE, but it's ok if you have trouble pronouncing it. I get that a lot." The two released their iron like grips from one another and James took a half step back and rubbed his sore hand.

"That's, uh, kind of a strong grip you got there, son. What magnificent strength. You'd almost crushed my hand if you had gripped any tighter." James chuckled.

"Sorry, I just noticed that _YOU_ were doing it, and I didn't want to seem weak, so…I don't know, it just came as a natural response, I guess. Sorry about your hand." Ron lowered his head a bit in embarrassment.

"No worries. The way I see it, THAT was a real man's handshake. It's a good way to start off, Ron." James walked over to put an arm over Ron's shoulder in a tight hug.

"Uh, heh heh. Well at least you got the name right this time, sir." Ron nervously chuckled as James gave a strong broad chuckle. Kim just stood there in amazement with her jaw hanging. Was this her father actually liking Ron?

"So, Ron, what are your intentions towards my daughter?" James asked sternly.

"Dad?! I already said don't ask him things like that!" Kim exclaimed.

"KP, it's ok. Your dad just simply asked a question." Ron turned to James and looked at him with a strong look on his face. " .P if I may call you that." Jaemes nodded in response, "my intentions are pure. I have no obligations of trying ANYTHING with your daughter. We are simply just friends and partners in saving the world. I can assure you, sir, I'm a gentlemen not like some right-winged pervert trying to take advantage of Kim." Both Kim and James were left in awe and speechless.

'_It's like he knows what my dad wants to hear._' Kim mentally said. James only reaction was to look at his daughter with a stern face and slowly smile. Then that smile turned into a small chuckle. Kim wasn't sure what was going on with her father.

"Ha ha ha. Kim, I like this boy already. Such a charmer isn't he? Well Ron, you've got my approval." James smiled. Ron just exhaled in relief and wiped his forehead.

"Whew. Man, for a minute there I thought I was gonna crack. I mean, you're her father and to be honest I was really afraid of what you would think of me. Thank you, Mr. Dr. P." Ron said.

"Ah, ah…call me James." James implied. Kim was just amazed by how good the sitch was going. But that all changed until…

"Kim, watch out! INCOMING!" Ron shouted. Kim and James turned around to see two flying objects hurling at them fast. Ron pushed James and tackled Kim to avoid the flying objects hurdling towards them. The objects were about to collide with the front door until Anne Possible opened the doors. Once she saw the objects closing in on her, she went wide eyed and the projectiles caused Anne to throw everything in the air and lose her balance. Ron acted quickly as he planned out his next move. He jumped quickly towards Anne and caught her with one and caught the takeout with the other perfectly with everything intact. (**AN: **Pulled of a Spider-Man, biatch!) Anne looked at Ron in awe and shock as did the father Possible and Kim.

'_Such impressive reflexes…even I couldn't move that fast._' Kim thought. The flying objects crashed through the doors causing them to come off their hinges, sending them soaring onto the front lawn of the Possible Residence, and the objects crashed landed.

"Mom, are you ok?" Kim asked as she ran towards her now stricken mother.

"Yes, dear, I'm ok. Just what on Earth were those things?!" The mother Possible exclaimed.

"The tweebs are probably behind this." Kim answered.

"Tweebs?" Ron questioned.

"Well I have twin brothers and they both are dweebs. So I just called them Tweebs instead of twin dweebs." Kim explained.

"Oh. Clever, KP." Ron added as he gently set down Anne. The teens went towards the now totaled objects as they inspected what exactly what it was that was causing all the trouble.

"Wait…are these dummy dolls…on jetpacks?" Ron asked.

"Looks like it. I knew it was the Tweebs." Kim groaned. "I'm sorry Ron. My brothers can be foolish all the time and causes trouble for everyone."

"I completely understand. Well not entirely but symbolically I do. I have a cousin who I can't stand and puts me through hell and he's only 8!" Ron told Kim.

"I'm sure he can't be as bad as the Tweebs."

'He tries to feed Rufus to his pet iguana." Ron said with disgust.

"Oh…well that does seem pretty bad." Kim added.

"Rufus was traumatized and had nightmares for 3 weeks straight. It took him 2 boxes of extra-large pizza, 2 plates of 12 stacked pancakes, and a whole wheel of Italian cheese to cure him."

"Rufus sure likes eating huh?" Kim asked and Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and nodded his head to respond to Kim.

"Hey there buddy. I hope I didn't interrupt your sleep."

"Uh huh. Sleep good." Rufus squeaked.

"Oh no!" A pair of voices shouted. "Our jetpacks!" Kim and Ron turn around to see the twins run towards their damaged jetpacks. They picked them up in sadness but then turned to Kim giving her a look of hatred.

"What did you…" One twin said

"Do to them, Kim?" The other twin said.

"Ugh. Ron, meet the Tweebs. Jim and Tim. And they crashed into the lawn. I mean look what you did to the front door, tweebs!" Kim exclaimed.

"So what? It can be fixed." Jim spoke.

"Yeah no problem." Tim finished.

"But that's not the point. Someone could've gotten seriously hurt!" Kim angrily stated.

"But look around Kim!" Tim exclaimed.

"No one got hurt in any way." Jim added.

"KP, maybe you take it down a notch. I mean they do have a point. No one got hurt, just your house." Ron added.

"*sighs* ok ok, youre right. No big." Kim calmly said.

"Boys! Front and center now!" Exclaimed Anne. The boys' faces then turned to a saddened yet frightened face. But they both looked at Kim as if they need her to back her up. Kim just turned her head in a "you-caused-it-now-pay-for-it" motion and pointed towards their mother. The twins knew they screwed up big time.

* * *

**Later that evening…**

The tension from earlier events had cooled to a stable level and the Possibles plus the one Stoppable had Boston Market takeout. The door was fixed by the twins since they were the ones who caused it. The dinner started off quite well until all attention was turn to Ron.

"So Ron, tell us about yourself." Anne said.

"Um…*clears throat* well. Uh…I'm basically just an ordinary guy. I don't have much to tell really." Ron explained as he took another bite.

"Oh, come on, Ron. It's ok, I don't bite. It's just James you have to be careful around." Anne joked.

"Heh heh. Ok then…um…I guess…you could say I'm a bit goofy and weird. But in a good way. I just enjoy life by a motto that I kinda live by."

"And that motto would be?" James asked.

"_Never Be Normal_ . That's what I live by and it's gotten me to where I am now. It means to be yourself and express the way you naturally are. Not to be something that you're not or trying to be. I don't want to fit into the crowd I merely stand out and be my own person." Ron explained. The table was silent and moved. There sat this boy who sounded like a philosopher but was just a boy. James and Anne looked at each other then back to Ron. Kim just stared at Ron in awe and thought where he had been al her life. "I know, I know, it's a weird lifestyle but it's just one that seemed more fitting for me."

"No Ron. It's not weird. If anything I would live by that lifestyle too." Kim added giving Ron a reassured smile. "I think your motto is amazing."

"Well, I'm certainly fond of this motto and lifestyle as well." Anne stated.

"As am I." James said. "It's nice to see there are people who live by a principle and at such a young age too." Ron couldn't help but blush a little and smile with pride. The dinner went on to be a very successful one.

As dinner, was coming to a close, Ron announced that he had to leave due to the time being late. "Here, let me walk you to your house, Ron." Kim said.

"Nah, it's ok, Kim. I'll be fine." Ron responded.

"Are you sure? I mean I would hate that you would have to walk down the street in the dark alone."

"KP, I'll be ok. I promise. But we can talk outside your front porch if you want?" Kim nodded. The two stepped outside for a quick chat before Ron had to leave.

"So…dinner went well. Better than I expected." Kim stated.

"How so?" Ron asked.

"Well, there were no embarrassing stories about me for once. And no one was embarrassing me in front of you."

"Haha! Are they usually embarrassing parents?" Ron chuckled. Kim nodded and gently pushed him in a playful manner. "I understand, my mom is the same way no matter what the situation. She's a non-stop embarrassing mom 24/7. I'm not saying it's a bad thing just a bit excessive most times." Kim giggled. Another moment of silence passed. "Well, listen KP. I liked your folks. I thought they were pretty cool people. Hell, I would considered them my second parents if anything. *phone buzzes* Oh… that's my mom texting me. I guess I better get going."

"Ok, Ron. I'll see you tomorrow then." Kim said. Ron nodded. Kim gave Ron a goodnight hug as they both said they're goodnight to one another. Then Ron started walking towards his house. Kim watched as he walked away and then walked back into her house. As she closed the door, she turned around to see her family stare at her. Kim was creeped and said, "Why are guys looking at me like that?"

"Kimmie, that boy is the one." Anne said. "I just know he's right one to be your partner."

"Your mother is right. I liked that boy too. He's the type that will stay be your side." James added.

"Plus, he's awesome!" Jim said.

"And he's got an awesome pet! I've never seen any animal that's as cool as Rufus!" Tim added. Kim smiled as she was hearing this. '_Yep. This night was perfect._'

"Now, as a mother, I just have to ask. How do you feel about him.?"

"I feel that he's capable of helping me saving-" Kim was interrupted.

"No I mean how do you **FEEL** about him? Don't try and deny it. I saw the looks you were giving him during dinner."

'_Looks?_' Kim mentally questioned. But just like an echo in a tunnel, James repeated the same thing out loud.

"Well…I don't know, mom. Can we not discuss this now? I kinda want to go to bed." Kim didn't really want to go to bed, she just needed an excuse to escape the question. Anne obviously knew her exact reaction and the Possibles just watch as Kim went up to her room.

"She's obviously feeling something for him, I just know it." Anne muttered.

"Hmm…looks like I'll to explain the rules about dating my daughter after all." James said only to receive a slight bump in the shoulder from his wife.

"James, don't scare him off with your black hole talk, please?" Anne said. James nodded gently.

"Ok, Annie. All right boys its late. Up to bed you go." Jim and Tim as well as the elder Possibles got ready for bed.

* * *

**In downtown Middleton…**

A dark hooded figure stood over a building looking over the skyline of Middleton. He was listening to the late night traffic, the neighborhood dogs barking, and the sirens going off…such a moderate city.

"Well…Ron…it's seems our paths cross again. 7 years has it been? Heh heh damn…well guess what? I'm back and you will be shocked when you see me, old friend." The hooded figured jumped off the building and repelled off the ground and soared into the night as the moon highlighted his silhouette.

* * *

**Ron's bedroom…**

Ron awoken in a state of shock. Something bothered him during his sleep. It felt like something he's felt before but couldn't remember it quite off the bat. What was this feeling? Then he saw something dash across the fields over the horizon. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. The thing that was moving was gone. No, it must have been a mind trick in the middle of the night. Ron decided to step outside just for a bit until he found himself going to Kim's. He stood outside her window thinking back to dinner. He smiled as he stared at her window. Ron then used his power to high jump from the nearby tree branch to boost him up to the roof of the Possible residence. He moved swiftly without causing any noise to disturb anyone in the house. Ron then stood in front of Kim's window watching her sleep. He felt at peace watching her sleep but he found himself opening her window. (**AN: **Always keep your fucking windows locked! *creaking noises* H-H-H-Hello? 0_o) He stepped into her room as quietly as he could without waking her.

'_Ron, what the hell are you doing?! This is breaking and entering! Get the fuck outta here!_' Requiem exclaimed. Ron turned around to see Requiem's form in Kim's nearby mirror.

'_Ok, just one second. I just want a closer look._' Ron mentally whispered.

'_Dude, I knew you were a fucking creeper. This is just weird as shit. Watching Kim Possible sleep? That's obsession ya know._' Requiem added

'_Req, shut up! I'm not being weird. It's just that…watching her sleep makes me feel at ease_' Ron said.

'_Whatever, you fucking creeper. Just hurry up and get the hell back before she wakes up._' With that said, Requiem's reflection disappeared and Ron's slowly started to climb out when he heard Kim mutter something in her sleep. He froze and was terrified. What if she wakes up? What will happen? Kim just tosses and turns to face the opposite way of the window. Ron silently exhales in relief. '_That was too close to call_.' Ron thought.

'_Yeah, no shit, dickhead._' Requiem rudely added. '_Now head back before she REALLY wakes up next time._' Ron jumped out and landed in her backyard as quiet as possible (**AN:** Pun intended) and ran back to his house.

Kim tossed and turned again and opened her eyes. She saw that her window was open. Strange? She never left her window open for anything. So why was it open? She got out of bed to check out the sitch. She heard nothing downstairs so obviously there was no intrusion but why was HER window open? Kim closed her window and stared at it. She thought it would be best to just leave it at that. Probably just nothing at all, just her imagination. Yeah, it's probably that. Kim crawled back into her bed and fell back asleep.

* * *

**ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! Chapter fucking 5 of The Rise of Requeim. So who's the hooded dude?! Look like we'll find out in the next chapter. And how about Ron's late night creping *cough8 I mean spying *cough cough* I mean late night staring... m(_ _)m I'm making it worse for Ron...dammit... Anyways...again, I'm so sorry about the wait you guys…I feel really bad…but I am gonna make more chapters. I just get distracted so bare with me you guys! I'm currently working on chapter 6 trying to figure out this shit. BTW if this chapter seemed short I apologize. I'll try to make the next remaining chapters as longas I can make them. And another BTW you're gonna fucking love the ending…or probably not. Either way it's probably gonna make you cry…**

**Anyways…'til next time you guys!**

**P.S. I don't mind seeing some artwork inspired by my story. If you think you can draw Requiem based on his description in the story go ahead and PM me the link to the artwork. It would be a great honor if you guys could do it. Or not, I don't mind. But yea…just thought I would say that…anyways again…until next time.**

**- therandomtroll3rguy**


	6. An Old Friend & The Bermuda Triangle

**Hey what's going on guys! I'm here again with another segment of The Rise of Requiem! Now I appreciate the comments and reviews I've been getting so far on my story, it means a lot you guys. **

**But I've got nothing else to say really… so here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Requiem's Voice:** The Rise of Requiem…the story so far…

_Requiem see what he believes is a vision. It was sketchy and hard to make out but all he could see was a black figure standing above him with a sadistic smile on his face. In the background, he saw two figures. One slender green figure and one broad shoulder figure who had blue skin. The figures stood there cackling as they stood in front a wall of fire. There was another person crawling to him. He looked like he was desperately trying to save him. Finally, there was a slender female figure lying down on her side viciously cut up and bruised. The next thing he saw was a foot smashing into his face. Everything went black from there._

* * *

_Ron jumped forward on the downed ninja as a boost to wrap his legs around the head of his targeted ninja and swung his body into the ninja who was coming at him._

"…_it looks like Princess decided her new partner. This is gonna be interesting." Shego thought._

* * *

_"Well, uh…my parents did want to meet him in person so they can get to know who exactly my new partner is." Kim said._

"_Boom! Perfect! Invite him over for dinner at your place tonight." Monique suggested._

* * *

"_.P, if I may call you that, my intentions are pure. I have no obligations of trying ANYTHING with your daughter. We are simply just friends and partners in saving the world."_

"_Well, Ron, you've got my approval." James said._

"_She's obviously feeling something for him, I just know it." Anne muttered. _

* * *

_A dark hooded figure stood figure over a building looking over the skyline of Middleton. "Well…Ron…it's seems our paths cross again. 7 years has it been? Heh Heh damn…well guess what? I'm back and you will be shocked when you see me, old friend." The hooded figure jumped off the building and repelled off the ground and soared into the night as the moon highlighted his silhouette._

* * *

**Chapter 6: An Old Friend From The Past & The Bermuda Triangle**

**Middleton High School (Afterschool)…**

The bell rang after another exhausting day at school. Our heroes walk out of algebra class and Ron rubs his temples in agony. Some people followed suit as well as Kim who only groaned.

"Like honestly…is Barkin always this harsh on pop quizzes? I nearly blew my head off from over thinking." Ron groaned.

'_I'm an intelligent person and I couldn't even figure out that foreign math._' Requiem thought.

'_You said it, Req._' Ron agreed.

"Well…actually he was a bit more lenient with the pop quiz today. So we should thank our lucky stars for it." Kim said. The teens stopped by their lockers to drop off their books for tomorrow. That's when Wade appeared on Kim's computer monitor.

"Hey Kim." Wade said.

"HI Wade. You got a mission for me?" Kim asked.

"Yup. Drakken has been spotted. At The Bermuda Triangle." Wade stated.

"The Bermuda Triangle? Like out in the ocean Bermuda?" Ron asked.

"I know, Ron. That's exactly what I thought. But it's actually a night club called The Bermuda Triangle." Wade explained.

"All right. Sounds like fun. It'll be my first time actually going to a night club."

"Nice, Ron. Anyways…you're gonna need scuba gear in order to sneak by the security plus a disguise in order to get into the club undetected."

"Can do, Wade. Have a ride jet ready for us, please and thank you!" Kim said. Then the screen went blank.

"Oooh…scuba diving huh? That should be fun." Said Ron. Kim nodded.

"Yeah but just be on alert for any underwater creatures there. I remember a mission near there where I almost got caught by an octopus. But I slipped out just in time before it could crush me."

'_Hmph. I would just rip off the tentacles._' Requiem thought. '_And watch it squirm in agony._'

'_Requiem?! What the hell dude? That's just evil!_' Ron mentally exclaimed.

'_Not if the damn thing is trying to kill you! It's called self-defense, Ron!_' Requiem added. Ron just groaned.

"Must be scary, KP. Let's hope we don't run into one of them there." (**AN:** *evil chuckle* yea, Ron…let's hope not.)

"Yea, I hope so as well" Kim said as she closed her locker then the two teens headed home.

* * *

**On the way…**

Kim and Ron were chatting about Kim's most near death missions unaware of the person following them. The person had a hood on and had a look of wanting to kill. Requiem, however knew there was someone following he just didn't feel like saying anything to Ron at the moment. "Well I'm sure glad I'm your partner now, KP. You don't have to worry about being an only target. With my skills and your skills combined, we will be invincible." Ron said in a triumphant voice.

"Ok, Superman. We aren't invincible, just well skilled on the field." Kim chuckled.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to gloat once in a while. You know, just to address the feeling of it. So about this Shego woman, she's like the only one compatible with your fighting techniques?"

"Yep. And to this day we've been brawling it out, one-on-one. We really usually end our fights in a tie but I think I've got the upper hand."

"But doesn't she have those plasma power thingies? I mean why hasn't she killed you with that?" Ron asked. "I mean, not that I want you to die or anything, I'm just curious."

"I think it's because she likes to play around with me. I know she has the intent feeling of wanting to hurt me, but in a way that if she hurts me she knows that I can recover from it and we'll be at it again. It's just my guess, but who knows what goes through HER mind." Kim explained.

"Well it seems like a good guess, I suppose." Ron added. Then Ron stopped in his tracks and remained there. Kim looks at him in concern.

"Ron? What is it? Is something wrong?" Kim was now on high alert.

"Shh…" Ron turned around to see what it was that he was hearing. "KP, do you happen to have a sonar option on that Kimmunicator?" Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and checked. Apparently, she did.

"I'm checking it but there's no threat near us Ron. It must have been a squirrel fighting another squirrel. There usually is a lot of those here in this neighborhood." Kim said.

"No, no…I felt like someone was following us. I don't why but I felt someone right behind us."

''_Bout time you noticed.'_ Requiem said. '_He's been on your ass for a good half hour now._'

"And you didn't find the time to tell me?" Ron whispered, luckily Kim didn't hear.

'_Nah…I just wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out._' Requiem replied. Then the noise came from another direction. Kim turned around to see movement in a bush. Kim pointed it out to Ron as the two walked closer to it. Then an acorn flew out of the bush and hit Ron in the face.

"OW! Was that an acorn?!" Ron exclaimed. Then more acorns flew out of the bush and hit Ron in the face. Then out came was a little squirrel.

"See, Ron? I told you it was a squirrel. Looks like your skills need some touching up." Kim laughed.

"Yeah, ha ha, KP. Very funny." Ron sarcastically said. Then Ron was then kicked in the gut by a mysterious person that came out the same bush as the squirrel. Kim was caught in surprise as she saw Ron fly a good 10 feet from her. Kim quickly then acted fast and began in combat with the unknown assailant. Kim used her best skills to take down the person but was getting blocked and countered in every direction until finally she found an opening. She used her willpower to then use a gut punch and sent the assailant a few feet away like he did with Ron. Kim then used that time to hurry to Ron and helped him up. Ron was mixed up in a daze and snapped out of it to see what was going on.

"Ugh…that actually hurt. You ok, KP?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine the more important question is are YOU ok?" Kim asked in major concern.

"Yeah, a bit disoriented but I'm fine." Ron then got up and shook off the dust on him. Then the two looked as the assailant began to laugh and slowly stand up.

"Hahahaha…you always fell for that when we were kids, Stoppable." The assailant said.

"Wait, do you know this guy Ron?" Kim said as she got in a fighting stance.

"No, not that I know of. Who are you, dude?" Ron exclaimed.

"Maaaaaannn….time really does change ya, doesn't buddy? Come on how can you not remember me? We were like brothers , you and I."

"Wait…hold on…Jake?!" Ron shouted. The person removed his hood to reveal a teen boy with spiky, sleek black hair and a strong determined face.

"Ta-da! The one and only! Did ya miss me?" Jake stated.

"Huh? Jake? Is this the Jake you were telling me about?" Kim asked.

"Oh, so you told your little girlfriend about us, huh? How sweet, Ronnie boy." Jake chuckled.

"Hey, we're not like that and yes he has told me about you and the little 'My Little Pony' underwear incident!" Kim laughed as did Ron.

"WHAT?! Ron I told you not to speak of that day to anyone! It was a slight miscalculation! Ugh, I could just kill you!" Jake then ran towards Ron only to end up getting a clothesline from Ron causing him to land on his front side hard. Ron then put a foot on Jake's back to keep him there.

"Oh Jakey, Jake, Jake, and still you let your emotions get the better of you. Just like always." Ron said as Jake sighed then groaned.

"All right, all right, fine you win." Jake exclaimed as Ron removed his foot off Jake. Jake then got up and wiped off the dirt on his back. "You never let me win anyways."

"That's because I barely try and you still lose, you dork!" Ron joked.

"Whatever, stinkbrain!" Jake replied.

"Jerkoff!"

"Idiot!"

"Brain dead lunatic!"

"Shit for brains!" The two were now forehead to forehead.(**AN: **…kiss, kiss kiss kiss kiss KISS KISS! JK LOL) Then the two embraced in the most bro-est bro hug ever seen on Earth as they both chuckled. Kim didn't know how to make this out.

"Haha…it's good to see ya Jake." Ron smiled

"Likewise, Ron." Jake smirked. "So…are you gonna introduce us? Or just leave me hanging?"

"Oh right. Kim Possible, this is my good and best friend who has been like a brother to me, Jacoab Andrew Miles."

"I said introduce us, not get all formal about it! Anyways, it's nice to meet the Great Kim Possible. I'm a fan of your work unlike this dude. He's obsessed with you. Just an FYI if you didn't know." Then Jake moves closer to Kim's ear, "by the way…he has a shrine dedicated to you." This caused Kim to go wide eyed and blush.

"Jake! No I do not! Shut up!" Ron exclaimed as he watch Jake laugh uncontrollably.

"HAHAHA Dude dude dude I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but embarrass you in front of Kim Possible." Jake only got a hard hit to the head and was sent to the ground with his legs twitching in the air. "ouch…" He squeaked.

"Kim, he's lying I do not have a shrine of you and I'm not obsessed over you. Yes, I collected a few newspapers with you on it and tape 'em to my wall but what fan of you hasn't?"

"A few?! More like 3 or 4 dozens of those newspapers!" Jake joked. Jake received another blow to the head. "…ouch…again.."

"No, no, no Ron it's fine. I'm actually, uh, flattered that you're a huge fan of me." Kim couldn't just stop blushing.

"Really? Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's totally no big. I don't mind as long as your not one of those weird uber-fans where they stalk the celebrity and take their toothbrush for a DNA collection."

"Trust me, KP. I am not one of them."

"He's a liar…" Jake squeaked only to receive a growl from Ron. "Ok, ok, ok sorry."

"Cool. Um…anyways. I'll see you later for the mission tonight. I'll let you two catch up with one another. Ok, Ron?"

"Yeah, sure KP." Ron reassured.

"Awe….what a cute scene. Now kiss each other on the lips and it'll make it better!" Jake viciously grinned. The two teens looked at Jake in an annoyed look. "What?" Jake said only to receive a slap from both teens on both sides of his cheeks.

"Bye KP!" Ron shouted as Kim waved goodbye from a distance. "Dude…you really can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" Ron kneeled down to help Jake up on his feet.

"Nah not really my style. So I have a big question. No wait! TWO…big questions to ask ya…wanna know what it is?" Jake giggled.

"Ugh...knowing you Jake. It's probably gonna be something stupid. But ok, let me hear them."

"Ok. *inhales, exhales* Have you banged her yet?" Jake asked in a serious tone.

"WHAT?! WHAT KIND OF A FUCKING QUESTION IS THAT? NO, OF COURSE I HAVEN'T, YOU DOUCHE!" Ron shouted. Jake couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Ok, I understand. You just haven't had the courage to do so."

"Jake, do you want to get your ass kicked like ya did in the past?"

"Ok, next question. Have you told her your secret?"

"What secret?" Ron was confused.

"You never were the brightest bulb were you? Requiem come out here and talk to us." That was when one of Ron's eyes changed to Requiem's eyes.

"You called? By the way nice to see you again, Jacoab" Requiem said.

"Yes, I did and nice to see ya again, Recky. And this is the secret I'm talking about, Ron. Have you told her, yet?"

"No I haven't. And I'm not going to…at least not until the right moment." Ron explained.

"Oh…playing the secret identity game are we? Ok, I understand." Jake smiled.

"What could you possible understand of this, Jake?" Requiem boomed. Jake just lowered his head, raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"Let me show you…" Jake raised his right arm and red tentacle like veins formed his arm into a giant scythe like blade. Then Jake the same thing happened with his left arm except his hand turn into deadly sharp claws. "And you don't think I don't know what it's like."

"Jake…what…how?!" Ron asked. Requiem was also in concern.

"Well…it happened in New York. Remembered my family and I had to move there? Well…3 years ago…" Jake said.

* * *

**3 Years Ago…**_**New York City:**_

My father was a scientist if you remember and was working for a company that dealt with specimens of unique nature. He loved his work…a little bit too much if you asked me. One day, he was granted a certain project to work on with other intellectual scientists and he asked if he could take some of his work home to explore more of what he was working on. The head honcho allowed him to do so and so he did. One night he was asleep, and you know me, I was a caaarraazzzy kid. So I saw my dad laying there on his desk and I was curious on what he had on his desk. I pick up the damn thing and I lost my footing thus, the specimen landed on me. I remember it being all sticky and gooey like a booger when you're sick except this booger was all over me. I tried to wipe it all off and put it back but my dad woke up and was furious. The next day at work, the project was cancelled due to some guy escaped with a virus used for weaponry. The same day, I got the same virus, but…there was an incident.

_Jake was coming out of school and was feeling a bit woozy. It's been bothering him all day and he didn't think it would go away with just cold medicine and pills. "Ugh…what the hell is wrong with me?" Jake was walking through an alley way and was being followed by 5 thugs._

"_Hey kid! You're on our turf!" The big one said._

"_We don't take too kindly to strangers on our property." The middle one shouted._

"_Yeah ok. I'm…uh…I'm sorry. I'll just leave." Jake kept rubbing his temples. Why does his head keep hurting?_

"_Nah, Nah it doesn't work like that kid. We have to teach you a lesson in order for you to remember." The short muscular one said._

"_No no there's no need…ugh… for that. Just please, stay away. I'm not feeling well and I don't want to infect you." Jake pleaded._

"_Ha! Infect us! As if…let's get him!" The thugs charged at Jake, picked him up and pinned him up against the wall. The leader pulled out his brass knuckles and chuckled sinisterly. That was until a hooded figured lassoed the leader with a weird red and black tentacle like whip and made him disappear into thin air. The remaining thugs looked towards the direction of where the whip came from. There stood a man with glowing red eyes with claws and a tentacle covered arm. _

"_Drop the boy. Leave him alone or I'll kill you in an instant." The thugs just ran away sparing Jake's life. Jake just coughed violently and looked at the hooded man that stood before him._

"_Thank you…mister. I thought I was gonna die by them. But it looks like this flu or whatever it is will do it instead." Jake looked as the man squatted down to eye level with Jake. _

"_Give me your hand. I can make you feel better." _I was desperate to get rid of my pain, what else was I supposed to do? There wasn't a cure for me. So I gave him my hand.

"_P__lease help me." Jake said._

"_H__old your breath. This may hurt a little bit." The man injected his transformed arm into Jake's chest. The pain was indescribable. It was excruciatingly painful and unbearable. But the pain began to numb away as his condition. His vision was blurry butt began to clear up fast. Jake looked towards his left arm and saw a now bladed transform arm. He jumped back and stared at the man who caused it._

"_What the hell did you do to me?! Change me back! I thought you would get rid of my illness not change me into a monster!" Jake screamed._

"_It doesn't matter. You're changed." The man stated and__ started to walk away._

"_Wait!" Jake shouted and the man stopped. "Who are you?"_

"_My name…is Alex Mercer." _I couldn't believe it. THE Alex Mercer. That was a day I could never forget both towards me and my future. It was also the time when I became an orphan.

* * *

**Middleton, Ron's house, Rooftop:**

"Wait…an orphan? What happened to your mom and dad?" Ron asked.

"They were killed by Alex Mercer. I was part of his little army during the outbreak and screwed up. Thus, I was paid the ultimate price. I wanted to kill him so much. But a guy named James Heller did that for me. I had nothing else to live for. I just ran away. The last I heard of New York was that it was back to the way it was before the outbreak started." Jake said.

"Dude…I'm sorry. I'm sure your parents loved you very much. You're an awesome guy and must've been an awesome son." Ron's heart had hurt. Had he'd known he would've helped him. "Hey…if you need a place to crash you can stay here. The previous family had a treehouse. Maybe you can live there for a while."

"Ron, I couldn't do that to ya. I would just be a burden. Besides, I found this abandoned warehouse that I found quite entertaining. I've learn to hot wire some stuff so I should be fine." Jake stated

"Well…I can talk to my mother and maybe put you in a good word with her to let you stay."

"It's fine. I'll be ok for now. But maybe I'll stay over on occasions, is that a deal?" Jake held his hand out as Ron looked at it. Ron stared at Jake and smiled.

"Deal." The two friends shook hands. "Well, listen I gotta get going. I've got a mission with Kim and I'm meeting her at a rendezvous point. We'll catch up later this week ok?"

"Alright, brother." Jake replied. "Have fun. Try not to get killed." That's when Jake averted his eyes to see Requiem flash before him.

"With me in him, there's just no way. Have a nice life Jake. And listen, let's spar with each other soon. I want to test your power with mine."

"It's a date bro." Jake chuckled.

"See ya around." Requiem said as he flew off to the rendezvous point.

Jake just sat there and chuckled. "Hmph…what an asshole." Jake just stayed at the rooftop with a smile on his face staring at the figure flying in the sky.

* * *

**The Bermuda Triangle**

A slender woman was singing an adult contemporary song with a piano accompanist as Drakken and Shego entered the scene.

"All right, Shego I'm off to have a talk with this big time criminal you keep blabbing about. What was his name again?" Drakken asked.

'Big. Daddy. Brotherson. But you should know-" Shego was interrupted

"Please…I'm an evil genius. I think I can handle 'Big Daddy'" Drakken said as the two villians kept walking.

* * *

**Along the shore of The Bermuda Triangle…**

Kim and Ron were swimming towards shore a few feet away from the Bermuda. Ron removed his googles and stared at Kim as kept walking.

'_Ron you need to ask her out sometime._' Requiem stated.

'_You think so? Well there is the dance but I need a way of asking her. I don't know I'll think about it later. Just be ready. I may need you to come out later on tonight._' Ron mentally thought.

'_Ron is a jackass is the password._' Requiem chuckled.

'_Just be ready you dick._' Ron mentally groaned.

"Drakken and Shego are just in that building. Time to get into disguise." Kim said.

"All righty then. Um…I'm just gonna go ahead and change behind that giant boulder over there to give you some privacy." Ron said.

"Wow you really are a gentlemen. How sweet of you Ron." Kim said. '_I just hope he likes the way I look in this dress._' Kim thought. She watches as Ron goes behind the boulder and then starts to change.

Ron then stripped out of his scuba gear and began to dress into his tuxedo. That's when he saw Requiem's reflection in the nearby water puddle.

'So you need a new hairdo? Or do you have that covered?' Requiem asked from the puddle.

"Well…granted that nobody knows who the hell I am, I think I'll be fine Req." Ron replied.

'Well alright. I was just asking because Kim is wearing a black bowl cut wig when I saw her get naked.' Requiem added. Ron just stood up like a soldier and looked towards the puddle.

"You're lying. You didn't see her get naked." Ron silently exclaimed.

'How else would I know about the cute little birth mark near her left nipple then?'

"SHUT UP!" Ron shouted.

"Ron? Are you ok?" Kim shouted.

"Yeah. I'm fine, KP." Ron shouted back.

'Idiot' Requiem smirked.

"Shut up, Req. Why do you keep harassing me?"

'Because I like seeing your reaction and you've kinda grown on me. Don't think of it as a touching moment, now.' Requiem said

"Trust me, I'm not. Anyways, how do I look?" Ron was dressed in a sleek black tuxedo with a satin red bowtie around his neck.

'Not bad, Ron.' Requiem said. 'You actually look good.'

"Thanks, Req." Ron replied as he watched Requiem two finger saluted him goodbye. Ron then sees Rufus all dressed up as well. "Very nice Rufus. Very nice indeed."

"Hnk. Thank you." Rufus squeaked. The teen and the mole rat walked out from changing behind the boulder and as Ron was about to ask about what he should do with his scuba gear, he was struck by beauty. There stood Kim Possible wearing a slender midnight blue dress with a slit in the middle to show some leg.

"Whoa…son of a bitch!" Ron exclaimed.

'_Yeah, you said it Ron._' Even Requiem had to give Kim some credit for looking absolutely stunning in a dress like that.

"Um…what do you think, Ron?" Kim asked. Ron just stood there and stared. "Ron?"

_Ron walked up to Kim and pressed his lips against hers. _Ron shook his head to clear his mind from that image and walked up to Kim. "I'm, uh, impressed. No…wait…I like it, Kim. I like it very much." Ron stammered.

"Awe. You really do?" Kim asked and got a nodding response in return. She smiled and hugged Ron for his honesty. "I honestly thought I would look slutty in this dress but I feel better about it."

"Slutty? Kim, an honorable, clever, and a classy girl like you can never be slutty in that dress." Ron said but quickly blushed. "Uh…did I just say that out loud?"

'Yeah…you kinda did." Kim blushed.

"Sorry."

"No. It's fine. But uh, we should probably start heading inside."

"Good idea." Then the two started to head towards the building.

"By the way…you look ravishing in that tux, Ron."

"Thanks, KP."

* * *

**The Bermuda Triangle, Secret Meeting Room:**

The mood was serious and the tone in the room rang of business. Big Daddy Brotherson sat in his cushion chair as he watched the blue-skinned man walk up to him.

"Mr. Big Daddy, I'm Dr. Drakken. I understand that-" He was interrupted by BDB's hand up in the air. (**AN:** I'm going with the acronyms on this dude) "What?"

"The password, please."

"Password? What password?" Drakken was feeling nervous due to the bodyguard standing right behind him.

**Shego's Dinner Table**

That's when BDB waved his hand causing Drakken to be thrown out onto the table where Shego was located.

"Didn't know the password, huh? Figured you wouldn't." Shego smirked.

'You couldn't have mention something about the password!" Drakken shouted.

"I'd figure an 'evil genius' like you would figure it out."

"Shego, I am in no mood for this crap and you know how particularly impatient I am! Now…TELL ME THE PASSWORD!"

"Ugh, jeez wet brain, cool it. The password is-"

**The Secret Meeting Room**

Drakken had a gloomy face as once again was in front of BDB. He didn't want to say the password but he had to in order to get the information he needed. "Eh….mmm…neaner. " The bodyguard accepted the password and let Drakken through.

"Ah…good. So you knew the password. Now please. Sit." BDB commanded. Drakken looked at the seat the cushion seat and he slowly squatted down but fell hard on his back. "Damn it!" He cried. Drakken then struggle to get back up and then faced BDB.

"All right, Big Daddy. I understand you have information I need."

"Correct. But in order for that you must require money to buy it." BDB stated.

"And I do have that money. Here, $3,000 cash. Now do you have the information?" Drakken watched as he pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his suit jacket.

"Now put the money on the table and you'll have your information." BDB instructed.

"How about you put the information on the table?" Drakken demanded.

'You. First."

"Look Big Daddy, this might be a silly game to you, but I have no time for this tom foolery." With that said…

**Shego's dinner table…**

Shego watched as Drakken came flying back to the table landed on a bowl of strawberries. "Oh yeah. I forgot to mention: He likes to play silly games." Shego grinned. Drakken just laid on the table groaning in gibberish.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the air ducts…**

Kim and Ron crawled through the ventailation system to avoid detection from cameras and other people. It has been at least 10 minutes since the last gated opening.

"You'd think there'd be an opening by now, huh KP." Ron groaned.

"Well, I'm sure there's one up ahead, Ron. Don't worry." Kim replied.

'_I hope not. I'm enjoying the view right now_' Requiem smirked mentally. Ron mentally groaned at that as well although he had to agree with Requiem. The 'view' was quite entertaining.

"Ah ha! Here we go! The ladies room." Kim said as she pulled out her lazer lipstick.

"Well…that's a neat gadget. Wade designed?" Ron asked.

"Exactly. Sorry to abandon you like this but it's all part of the plan." Kim stated as she climbed down the vent. "See you on the other side, Ron. Don't wait up too long!"

"Will do, KP!" Ron shouted as he kept crawling. Again, it was another 10 minutes before seeing another gated opening and that's when the battery in the flashlight started to go out. "Great. In the dark. Req, you're up."

'_With pleasure_' Requiem then flashed into the real world and with an illuminating glow he found a way out of the air ducts. Requiem then proceeded to climb out of the vent and landed by a door. It was unlocked and figured it was worth checking out. He then regretted it because in that room were a poker table full of weird looking men.

"Well howdy do. Are you…the kid?" The cowboy asked.

'_Req, just say yes. They might know something._' Ron mentally commanded.

"Yeah, sure. I'm the kid. Why?" Requiem asked.

"Ha ha! Don't tell me you didn't forget our little poker game did ya?" The cowboy boomed.

"Oh…OH! No, no, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now let's get this show on the road." Requiem said as he pulled up a chair.

"Well…here ya go, kid. 5 million dollars in fresh cow chips."

"Fucking shit. This 'kid' must be loaded out the ass. Uh, I mean yes! Yes, my money. Good. Uh, let's start the game, shall we?" Requiem stated. The card dealer shuffled the cards and began dealing each player their cards. The players threw in their wages to spice up the game. Requiem knew very little of poker but Ron on the other hand knew a little bit from his father. So he threw in his fair amount of chips as well as the other players. Requiem saw he had a good hand from Ron's perspective.

"So…has anyone seen a blue skinned man in here lately?" Requiem asked. "Maybe heard anything about his appearance here at The Bermuda?" The players around him looked at him and each other in confusion.

"What are ya getting at? Is this your way of smack talk? Cuz if it is, it's confusin." The cowboy said.

"Uh..yeah, nevermind. Let's just keep playing." Requiem groaned. 'These guys don't know a damn thing Ron. I knew I should've left.'

'_Well, now Requiem that was just the cowboy. Maybe the other gentlemen know something. And besides, I think you have a chance at winning this game._' Ron thought.

"Let's just hope your right." Requiem muttered under his cards. "Fuck it." Requiem threw in all of his chips into the pile. The other players looked at him in shock and discomfort. That's when all the players except the cowboy folded their cards.

"Heh heh…well…that's a bold move there, son."

"Yeah, so what? You gonna show me what you got or not, cowboy?" Requiem said with a hint of venom in his voice. The two stared at each other with menacing eyes. Then, Requiem slammed down his cards, "Straight. Flush. How about that, cowboy?" Then he watched as the smirking cowboy laid down his cards. "What's this?" Requiem questioned.

"A royal flush. I win." The cowboy said. Requiem looked at him in discomfort. "So where's the money to back up these here chips?"

"Money? I don't have any money." Requiem exclaimed.

"Then how do you expect to pay for this?" The cowboy asked.

"Hmm, good question. Umm, how about you stick your own head up your ass? Just to see if it fits." Requiem smirked causing the cowboy to get up in anger.

"You wanna start something, kid? Cause we can settle this like true cowboys." The cowboy exclaimed in hot anger.

"Like I'm threatened by you? Please, I've faced tougher guys than your pansy ass." Requiem chuckled as he put his feet on the table. "I'm not afraid of anyone at this table. If you wanna fight, stand up right now." Then the entire table stood up. "That's what I thought. Ok then." Requiem then kicked the table towards the dealer causing him and the table to go flying back into the wall. Then in a swift motion Requiem took his chair and slammed it to the guy with eye patch knocking him out in one motion. The kwanza guy grabbed a hold of him and punched him right in the face, hurting his hand in the process. "Is that all you got?" Requiem said as he cracked his neck and punched him right in the face causing him to land right next to the downed dealer. Requiem, without looking, then picked up the cowboy by his collar and looked at him with sinister eyes. "Now listen to me, I'm not this kid person you speak of. I'm just a random guy, who clearly kicked your ass as well as your buddies. Now you will forget me and this little incident that took place. Understand?" The only response Requiem got was spit on his shoes and Requiem shook his head in disappointment. "You really shouldn't have done that." Ron set the cowboy on his knees and big boot him by the door where a short, tanned, and very well combed man was standing. "You! Little man. You will forget what you saw. All their money is yours." Then Requiem walked out.

'_Was all that necessary, Req?_' Ron asked.

"Eh…not really. I just got bored."

* * *

**Back at the Secret Room…**

Drakken and BDB both slid their items in hand on the table while looking each other in the eye with determination. Drakken was breaking a sweat as he and BDB switched their hands to grab the opposite item. He quickly looked at the folded paper and back at BDB waiting for the right moment. After a few seconds, he swiped the piece of paper from the table and stood up in a triumphant manner. "AH HA! Now! With this top secret code: _Milk, bread, eggs_? What kind of code is this?"

"Hm hm hm my grocery list. You are quite poor at the trading game." BDB chuckled.

"RRRRRRRRRR SHEGO!" Drakken shouted.

"Heh heh very well then. I've had my fun."

"Well, I'm so happy for you that you had your damn fun. Now where can I find the cybertronic technology I need?!" Drakken demanded.

"Ah…cybertronics. Hmph. There's been only a few minds in the world with that kind of knowledge."

"Well surely SOMEONE has cracked it."

"Indeed…only one mind has done just that."

"WHO?!" That's when BDB leaned in and Drakken rushed over with his ear to his mouth.

"Dr. James Timothy Possible." Drakken's eyes went wide.

"Oh yes the irony! And it's totally in my favor this time!" Drakken cheered.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Kim kad been undercover for quite a while and hasn't seen anything wrong. It was too weird for this to be happening. Usually, something should've happened by now. She pulled out her Kimmunicator to contact Wade about the situation. "Wade…I've been out here for at least half an hour and nothing has happened. Are you sure Drakken is here?" Kim asked.

"My source are never wrong Kim. I'm absolutely positive he's here." Wade stated.

"Well do a thermal search for Shego. Where is she at?"

"Behind you!" Kim then turned around and dodged quickly causing her wig to come flying off then jumped down the stairs. Kim landed on the stairs with grace only to backflip off to avoid another incoming attack from Shego. Kim then landed on a nearby dinner table in a split pose.

"You honestly didn't think I would recognize you, Princess? I mean come on. At least sell it better!" Shego shot at Kim with her plasma blasts only to have them deflected by a serving dish. Kim then threw that dish at Shego and while Shego caught and crushed the dish she received a right hook cross to the face sending her flying towards the stairs.

"Nice shot, Kimmie. Seems you are trying to play dirty."

"It wasn't playing dirty. It's called strategy." Kim corrected. Shego smirked then kicked Kim's leg out causing to kneel and received a kick to the face sending Kim crashing into the dinner table that she previously was on.

"Oh no…my mistake. That was playing dirty. I hope that take too much out of you, Princess."

"Don't worry. It didn't!" The battle went on for quite a while and even went out of the ballroom.

* * *

**In the hallways…**

Requiem strolled through the hallways looking for either Shego or Drakken but he wasn't having much luck. He was starting to get bored and his boredness levels were quickly growing. The feeling of feeling bored was too much and it was somewhat killing him. That was until he saw Drakken come out of a room looking happy in a very creepy fashion. "Hey, yo, Drakken! Freeze!" Requiem shouted. This caused Drakken to look at Requiem and start to run. So the chase began and Requiem was feeling happy. "I'm right behind you Drakken! You can't out run me!"

"Oh but I can outsmart you! Take this!" Drakken grabs a fire extinguisher and starts blowing the chemicals at Requiem causing him to cover his face. This bought Drakken some time to escape but Requiem recovered quickly and resumed the chase. Drakken was running out of places to escpae and finally reached a dead end.

"End of the line Drak. You're going back to prison and I'll make sure you'll stay there." Requiem smiled. Then hard knocking was heard from all over and out from double doors came Kim and Shego as Shego slammed Kim into the hard floor.

"Shego! I'm so glad that you're here." Drakken yelped

"Kinda busy here, Doc!" Shego said. She lit up her her palm and slowly brought it down to Kim's face only to have Kim slam it down to the ground. Shego tried to pull out her hand but was stuck. This gave Kim the upper hand and vaulted Shego into the next room. But before Kim continued the fight she saw that Requiem was here instead of Ron.

"Requiem? What are you doing here?" Kim asked quickly.

"Oh I don't know. I heard that Mr. Wanna-Be-Freeze here was cooking up something and I wanted to help stop it." Requiem replied. "By the way heads up." Kim turned around and dodged a fast knee to the her face.

"Thanks for that, Requiem." Kim said.

"'No big' as you would say." Requiem replied. "Do you need some help with her? Or do you want to switch?"

"I've got this covered. Thanks though. If you see my partner, Ron, tell him to meet me in the main ballroom. Gotta go now." Kim said as she leapt right back into battle.

"All right then. Now, as I was saying Drakken- oh…he ran away…perfect." Requiem groaned. "Hmm he might be heading towards the main ballroom if anything. Might as well check there."

* * *

**Main Ballroom**

Kim and Shego were continuing to cause havoc in the club until Kim found the upper hand and pinned Shego to the floor. But as usual Shego found a way to counter that and turn the tables on her. Kim struggled to get one of her hands free but she couldn't. Shego just laughed and raised a glowing hand in the air for a final strike. That was until she felt a tap on here shoulder, and turned around to see a slightly glowing boy looking at her. "Uh yeah, hi there. I wouldn't move that hand down if I were you, Shego."

"Wait you're the guy from Tokyo. You stood on top of my plane. I nearly died because of you!" Shego growled.

"Was it a pleasant experience?" Requiem grinned.

"Shut up! Let me take care of the princess then I'll get right to ya." With that said Shego was just about to slash at Kim's face until her hand was stopped and she felt her herself being lifted of Kim's downed body.

"Now…Shego. I am warning you. Please don't make me have to humiliate you in front of everyone."

"You?! Humiliate me?! HA HA HA HA! You're joking right?" Shego giggled.

"What is Drakken up to, Shego?" Kim said as she caught her breath.

"Yeah, as if I can understand his whacked out plan? Please…" Shego smirked. That was when Requiem brought Shego closer to his face and looked at her more sinisterly.

"You're lying. Tell us now! Or else you'll regret it."

"Dude, I seriously don't know anything! Drakken's plan is really that stupid."

"Fine, have it your way." Then Requiem let Shego down to her feet only to receive a non-deadly fireball to the back, forcing her towards Drakken who was up a flight of stairs, and causing the two to collide with each other.

"Ugh, such strength. I like this guy." Shego muttered.

"Mmm, Shego get off me! For right now we make our escape." Drakken shouted as he pulled out a remote that caused a giant hole in the ceiling. Then down from the ceiling came a rope ladder that was connected to a helicopter. The two villains climbed on the ladder and Drakken turned around with an angry smile. "You think you're all that Kim Possible?! But you're not even close!" Requim and Kim watched as they got away.

"This is so annoying. And why did you let them go?! Now they have info that can help them with evil plan." Kim exclaimed. "Hey, where's Ron? RON?" Kim then stood up and went searching for Ron.

"*sighs* All right Ron. Any ideas?" Requiem asked his inner persona.

'_I got one. Go find a closet._' Ron said.

"RON?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kim shouted. Then she heard a faint yell coming from a nearby custodian closet. Kim opened the door and out came Ron as well as a bunch of cleaning supplies. "What happened to you?" Kim asked.

"Sorry KP. I saw you and Shego fighting and I was on my way to help until I was forced into a closet by a guy in a blue dress." Ron explained as he cleaned himself. "He literally slammed me into the closet and the door shut. I tried opening the door but it's one of those doors where it's locked from the outside."

"Oh Ron. How long were you stuck there?" Kim asked.

"It felt like a good 30 minutes or so. But I might be exaggerating it."

"Well either way Ron. I'm glad you weren't hurt. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

"The same goes for me, KP." Ron and Kim just looked at each other and smiled. Then Kim leaned in to hug Ron for a brief moment then looked at him once more.

"Come on, Ron. Let's start heading back home."

* * *

**The next day…**

Kim was just now putting her things up when she heard giggle coming from her right. She looked to see Bonnie talking to Brick about prom saying how good he's gonna look in his tux. It just reminded her that she doesn't have a date to prom…or a boyfriend. She didn't know why it saddened her so. So she closed her locker and looked the other way. Only to be reminded when Tara and her boyfriend walked across from her. She just grabbed her backpack and walked away, trying to not be reminded of Bonnie's words from the yesterday. She figured she would go look for Ron to try to cheer up and instead collided with Ron in the head. Both Kim and Ron both rubbed their temples from the pain andROn chuckled. "Sorry, KP. I didn't see ya there."

"No it's fine, Ron. My mind was wandering." Kim said.

"Well, I hope I didn't knock into you too bad because I have something to ask of you. Uh…um…well…" Ron stuttered.

"What is it, Ron?" Kim asked. She seemed a bit confused and a little bit scared of what he was gonna ask.

"I don't know. I don't know. Maybe we can…um….maybe we can do something else or…I don't know…" Ron stuttered.

"Uh…sure?" Kim didn't know what he was talking about at this point.

"Ok, ok, ok. Let me start over….Um…Kim? I-I-I know it seems sudden but, would you like to go on a date with me?" Ron shyly asked. Now it was Kim's turn to act shy and coy. She didn't believe what she was hearing. She was being asked on a date by her partner. "Uh…nevermind. I'm sorry I asked. It was a stupid thing to ask." Ron said with disappointment and began to walk away.

"Ron? Wait." Ron turned around and Kim hugged him tightly. Ron embraced the hug as it was a nice feeling of comfort. "Yes." Kim whispered.

"What?" Ron asked in shock.

"Yes, Ron. I would love to go on a date with you." Kim smiled as she kissed Ron gently on the cheek. Ron blushed with a passion as he couldn't believe what he heard. He's actually gonna be going on a date with THE Kim Possible.

"Oh…g-great. Um…so does Friday sound good? Dinner and a movie?" Ron asked.

"Yeah sure, Ron. Pick me up at 7?"

"No big, KP." Ron chuckled as did Kim. They both stood in the hallway for a good minute staring at each other's eyes.

"Um…well, I better get going. I promised my mom to help around the house." Ron said.

"Right. Um…can't wait til Friday." Kim shyly cheered.

"Me too." Ron blushed. The two went their separate ways but both thinking about what just happened a few seconds ago. Ron was happily cheerful until he bumped into a big jock looking dude. "Oop, sorry buddy I didn't se- oh no…" Ron's face turned sour when he saw who it was…Brick Flagg.

"Well, look who it is guys. It's Ronny little Floppable." Brick said.

"And look who it is: Brick 'Sloppy Feet' Flagg. How's the nose injury?" Ron smirked.

"It's not bad. Just need to take a couple of painkillers and I'm right as rain. But, since you're here…guys get him!" Brick ordered. Then entire football team showed up and pinned Ron to a locker. Brick walked up to Ron and was eye level with him and said, "We are gonna have that rematch, whether you'd like it or not."

"Oh joy…" Ron said with boredom. "Fine….let us fight."

* * *

**Well now….what did you think of this chapter huh? Pretty exciting am I right? RIGHT?! RRRRIIGGHHTT?! AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA! *Requiem injects an anesthesia in therandomtroll3rguy, goes unconscious***

**Requiem: Well…looks like I'll have to finish for him. Hey, there everyone. You already know who I am. My name IS on the title. Anyways…I hope you enjoyed this…uh, chapter of my story. I hope this guy has something big coming because I feel like there isn't gonna be any big surprises. Or maybe there will be. Who knows, he's the fucking author. Anyways, til next time you guys.**

**P.S. If you notice any crew up in the sentences let him know immediately. He's kinda picky on that shit.**


	7. Just When Things Seemed Ok

**Hey there my little fan freaks-a! I am therandomtroll3rguy bringing you with another installment of this story. Things are really getting good, am I right?! (*looks around for Requiem*) heh heh just making sure he doesn't come at me with another- (*sleepy dart injected*) fucking shit (*collapses to the floor*)**

**Jake: hey...shut up. Anyways...you guys remember me from the last chapter. I would just like to make a shoutout to authors KPkaila4EVER, CajunBear73, and EnterpriseCV-6 for being awesome with the comments. Anyone I missed, I apologize. You guys are all awesome!**

**Anyways, let's continue with the story and start with Ron kicking Brick's, as he would say, over-sized monkey ass! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jake: **The Rise of Requiem...the story so far...

* * *

_"Hahahaha…you always fell for that when we were kids, Stoppable." The assailant said._

_"Wait, do you know this guy Ron?" Kim said as she got in a fighting stance._

_"No, not that I know of. Who are you, dude?" Ron exclaimed._

_"Maaaaaannn….time really does change ya, doesn't it buddy? Come on how can you not remember me? We were like brothers , you and I."_

_"Wait…hold on…Jake?!" Ron shouted. The person removed his hood to reveal a teen boy with spiky, sleek black hair and a strong determined face._

_"Ta-da! The one and only! Did ya miss me?" Jake stated._

* * *

_"Have you told her, yet?"_

_"No I haven't. And I'm not going to…at least not until the right moment." Ron explained._

_"Oh…playing the secret identity game are we? Ok, I understand." Jake smiled._

_"What could you possible understand of this, Jake?" Requiem boomed. Jake just lowered his head, raised an eyebrow, and smirked._

_"Let me show you…" Jake raised his right arm and red tentacle like veins formed his arm into a giant scythe like blade. Then Jake the same thing happened with his left arm except his hand turn into deadly sharp claws. "And you don't think I don't know what it's like."_

_"Jake…what…how?!" Ron asked. Requiem was also in concern._

* * *

_"Hold your breath. This may hurt a little bit." The man injected his transformed arm into Jake's chest. The pain was indescribable. It was excruciatingly painful and unbearable. But the pain began to numb away as his condition. His vision was blurry butt began to clear up fast. Jake looked towards his left arm and saw a now bladed transform arm. He jumped back and stared at the man who caused it._

_"What the hell did you do to me?! Change me back! I thought you would get rid of my illness not change me into a monster!" Jake screamed._

_"It doesn't matter. You're changed." The man stated and started to walk away._

_"Wait!" Jake shouted and the man stopped. "Who are you?"_

_"My name…is Alex Mercer." I couldn't believe it. THE Alex Mercer. That was a day I could never forget both towards me and my future. It was also the time when I became an orphan._

* * *

_"Well…I can talk to my mother and maybe put you in a good word with her to let you stay."_

_"It's fine. I'll be ok for now. But maybe I'll stay over on occasions, is that a deal?" Jake held his hand out as Ron looked at it. Ron stared at Jake and smiled._

_"Deal." The two friends shook hands._

* * *

_"RRRRRRRRRR SHEGO!" Drakken shouted._

_"Heh heh very well then. I've had my fun."_

_"Well, I'm so happy for you that you had your damn fun. Now where can I find the cybertronic technology I need?!" Drakken demanded._

_"Ah…cybertronics. Hmph. There's been only a few minds in the world with that kind of knowledge."_

_"Well surely SOMEONE has cracked it."_

_"Indeed…only one mind has done just that."_

_"WHO?!" That's when BDB leaned in and Drakken rushed over with his ear to his mouth._

_"Dr. James Timothy Possible." Drakken's eyes went wide._

* * *

_"Ok, ok, ok. Let me start over….Um…Kim? I-I-I know it seems sudden but, would you like to go on a date with me?" Ron shyly asked._

_"Yes, Ron. I would love to go on a date with you." Kim smiled as she kissed Ron gently on the cheek. Ron blushed with a passion as he couldn't believe what he heard._

* * *

_Then the entire football team showed up and pinned Ron to a locker. Brick walked up to Ron and was eye level with him and said, "We are gonna have that rematch, whether you'd like it or not."_

_"Oh joy…" Ron said with boredom. "Fine….let us fight."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Just When Things Seemed Ok...**

**Middleton Football Field (Afterschool)**

The entire football team was chanting and yelling as Ron looked around to see he was trapped with Brick. He really didn't want to fight a pointless brawl with someone who he humiliated once but he had no choice: Brick wanted his rematch and he'll get his rematch.

'_Ron...let's just get this over with and go home. We've got better things to do._' Requiem mentally said.

"I'll try to make this quick while keeping it interesting for his entertainment, ok?" Ron said.

"Come on, Ron! Quit talking to yourself and let's fight!" Said Brick standing in his tank top and sweat pants. "I want to see you cry for your mommy when I get my hands on you."

"Now see, Brick, you're mistaken. It'll be you who begs for mercy when I'm through with you. As a matter of fact..." Ron turns around and shouts to the football team, "...I'll take ALL of you on. Just to make this fight more intense than it is already!"

"Is he serious?" "Him versus all of us?" "Nuh uh he's bluffing." "I'll take him on that bet." The members of the team murmured.

"Whoa, whoa, Ron do you have a death wish? There's no way you can take all of us!" Brick laughed.

"Watch me, Brick house...I'll show you that I can!" Ron exclaimed.

"Alright! Fine...FINE! He wants the Mad Dogs? We'll give him the Mad Dogs! Let's get him, guys!" Then the entire football starts to pile in towards Ron not noticing his smile.

"Fools...it has become YOUR death wish" Ron whispered.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it._

Ron dash jumps and plows his feet into the running back heading towards him causing both of them to bounce back from one another. The inflicted running back collides with three other players making them fall to the ground.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head._

Ron then twists his body to again plow his feet into another football player, causing him to bounce in the air. He then backflips and double punches the two football players coming at him then successfully landed on his feet.

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!_

_"_Oh I'm loving this." Ron muttered as he runs towards another football member and slides underneath him while grabbing his feet causing that team member to fall. Ron kickflips back onto his feet and grabs a football member and strongly knees the player in the gut several times. Ron then grabs both of the player's arms and hurls him into two oncoming players.

_I feel it deep within, just underneath the skin! I must confess that_

"I feel like a monster..." Ron whispered in Requiem's voice as he grinned in excitement. Then turn his attention to the now stricken remaining football team members and their quarterback. Brick was actually feeling nervous, but he didn't back down. He had to win this fight somehow. "Anyone else?"

"Uh...Brick? I don't want to get involved anymore." "Yeah same here." "Go kick his ass Brick." The players recited.

"Well, well, well...just you and me after all, Brick house." Ron smirked.

"Well you won't be disappointed. I've taken a few karate classes to boost my exterior athleticism...whatever that is!" Brick shouted.

"Pfff...uh ok. Let's see what you've learned from this karate class." Ron laughed. Brick just growled and dashed at Ron. Ron stood there arms crossed waiting for his opponent to come. Brick raised a fist and dashed it to Ron's face but Ron dodged it. "Whoa...that was a nice form. Too bad it was slow. Try again." Ron chuckled. Brick, enraged, tried a backhand punch but only to be unsuccessful. "Seriously, Brick, I'm over here. What are you trying to hit?" Then a barrage of fist came at Ron only for it to be dodged and have Ron laughing. Brick knew he was being toyed with and wasn't liking it one bit.

"Stay still, why don't ya?!" Brick grunted.

"Well, how about you speed up?" Ron replied and then side swiped Brick. Brick fell on his back hard to ground and looked at Ron who was now on top of him, smirking. "Well...how about these odds huh? I told you I could take all of you and I'm barely breaking a sweat." That's when Ron let his guard down and found himself in role reversal. Brick now was on top of him and throwing crosses from left to right, a few connecting to Ron's face.

"Alright, Brick!" "The Mad Dog has been unleashed!" "Yeeaa Brick man!" "Destroy that little punk!" The team chanted.

And just things were getting good..."FLAGG! STOPPABLE!" A booming voice yelled.

"Oh crud. It's Barkin! Let's get out of here!" One player screamed. Both Ron and Brick looked up to see an angry Mr. Barkin running towards them. "Crap..." Both of them said. Brick stood up and looked for a way to escape.

"Brick...that way." Ron pointed towards the exit route as he coughed up a bit of blood.

"Uh, thanks? Aren't you gonna run? You know he can put you in detention even if you're like 28." Brick wondered.

"Why bother? He's gonna punish us anyways. Might as well just take our punishment now then running from it." Ron explained. This caused Brick to have a change of heart. Instead of running like a little bitch, he should stand his ground and be a man.

"You're right." Brick admitted. So they both stood there waiting for Mr. Barkin to judge and sentence them to a life sentence of detention.

"So...what was on you guy's agenda huh? Fighting on a football field?! DETENTION! 3 MONTHS!" Barkin yelled. Brick stood there with his head hung in guilt.

"Now, now, Mr. Barkin. You're gonna give us detention because I was simply trying to show my good friend, Brick, here a few moves for his karate class? It seems a bit harsh but ok." Ron explained.

"I beg your pardon? Explain yourself, Stoppable." Barkin demanded.

"Well…Brick told me he knows karate and I thought I could give him a few pointers. Isn't that right Brick?" Ron looked at Brick.

"Uh, y-yeah, yeah, and it was some really good pointers that you gave me. Now I know what I'm doing." Brick said.

"...all right, fine. You seem to be telling the truth but if you're gonna practice on the field let me know so that I can supervise and coach your little practice, understood?" Barkin stated.

"Yes, sir, Barkin, Sir!" Ron jokingly said. Brick just nodded.

'_He knows karate? Fat chance..._' Requiem thought.

"All right, then. Move along, you two!" Barkin boomed.

Ron and Brick proceeded to exit the football field and Brick stopped Ron for a moment. "Floppable, why did you do that? You told me that we should just take the punishment that Barkin was gonna give us." Brick said.

"Yeah? But I never said that we shouldn't lie our way out of our punishment. So, you're welcome, Brick house." Ron chuckled as did Brick.

"Hey, Floppable you're an ok dude. I don't know why Bonnie talks so badly about you. It kinda gets annoying after a while." Brick says

"Um...if you don't mind me asking. What exactly do you see in a girl like Bonnie?" Ron asked.

"Nah it's ok I don't mind. But I keep asking myself that same question. I mean I broke with her like five times and the last one was 2 weeks ago and here she comes crawling back to me. I even heard that the only reason why she's even back with me is because she needs a date to prom." Brick explained.

"Well it seems to look that way. I'm sorry to say it Brick but she's screwed up in the head. But you know, it's Bonnie. What can you do, right?" Ron chuckled.

"Ha ha ha, yeah you're right. Man, you really are an ok dude. Kim is lucky to have a guy like you as her boyfriend."

"Uh, heh heh it's not like that. We are just friends and partners in saving the world."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a douche. Heh, I remember during freshmen year, I think it was freshmen year, that she was in the newspaper club and there was a story about her saying that she had a little thing for me. But then things got way out of hand."

"What happened?"

"Well you remember that one girl who had that show and her catch phrase always ended with the word 'freakah'? Well I was kidnapped by that same girl and almost died because of it. Luckily, Kim saved me."

"Wait, Adrena Lynn kidnapped you? Oh wait, I remember seeing some footage about that. That was you?" Brick nodded. "Damn...then you should be lucky. You got to date her for a little bit."

"Nah, we never dated. Like I said, it was just a story. It just turned out to be not ture."

"Ah...I see. Well, it must've been quite a wild ride, then." Ron chuckled.

"Why don't you try asking her out? I mean you must obviously like her right? I mean most of the guys are too scared to ask her out."

"Is it because she can kick ass?"

"No, it's because they're afraid that their not her type. That's why they are too scared."

"Uh...well...earlier today. I, may have, ya know...well, ask her out to a dinner and movie?" Brick stopped in his tracks, smiled, then tightly wrapped an arm around Ron's neck.

"Alright, Floppable! You lucky son of a bitch! So what movie are you gonna go take her to see?" Brick asked as he released his grip.

"Well...I just figured I would let her choose and I'll pay for her. I mean, I don't want to take her to a movie that she doesn't feel too comfortable seeing."

"Ah, a gentlemen. That's a nice quality when on a date with a girl."

"Uh heh heh...to be honest. This is actually my first date so I'm kinda nervous."

"You mean, you've never been on an actual date? Dude...I'm sure you'll be fine. Just don't screw up. Anyways...I gotta head out. Do you need a ride?"

"Uh...nah, I'm good Brick. Besides I got my board. I like the rush I get from riding it. But I appreciate the offer."

"Alright well, good luck on your date. Good talking to ya. Oh and by the way, you would be interested in playing running back for next year? I mean, you were moving pretty fast for someone your size."

"Uh thanks, but I'll get back to you on that."

"Well, I can talk to Barkin about letting you on the team, if you want. Just let me know when you can, bro."

"Ok, then. See ya 'round, Brick house." Ron waved.

"You too, Floppable." Brick waved back the drove off as Ron rolled off to his house. (**AN: **Dafaq?! Did I just type bromance?!)

* * *

**Drakken's Lair…**

Shego was continuously looking through surveillance videos and MeTube videos trying to find out what she can about this Requiem guy. She was trying figure out a plan that she could suggest to Drakken that could give them the upper hand in taking over the world, but researching this guy was harder than it seemed. "Ugh...why is it so hard to find superheroes these days? I can't find one thing useful on this guy. I need to inform Drakken on this. Where is he anyways?" Shego looked around the lair to see Drakken wasn't anywhere to be found that was until she found him in his private screening room. "Oh there you are. Listen, Dr. D, I think you should hear me out on this."

"Not now Shego. I'm busy." Drakken said as he was studying his monitor.

"Yes, I can totally see your hard work at play, but I really think you should hear me out, Doc."

"Shego, I don't have time for this. I'm trying to figure things out."

"Looking at a toy design in a 3D model, princess's favorite magazine, and cybernetic tech isn't exactly helping you at the moment! Just what exactly, are you trying to plan?!" Shego exclaimed.

"All in good time, Shego. All in good time. Now, please leave me be to my genius." Drakken then pressed a button which caused the platform that Shego was on to retract back to the entrance.

"Rrr...fine. Then just so you know, I'll be out for a little while." Shego gets no response and just storms out. "Ugh, whatever." Shego rummages through some of Drakken's old files trying to find a certain plan that she needed. "The cloning machine. Now, I just need a sample of his DNA, a few personality modifications, and we'll have ourselves an evil copy of Requiem. Now, to get his attention." Shego looks at the map of Middleton and starts to look up places that could be hotspots.

* * *

**Possible Residence**

Kim was standing at the doorway of her father's study wondering how she was gonna explain this her father. She could just plain out tell him and have him freak out or she could just talk with mom about it and then daddy. Kim was juggling a lot of pressure at the moment but she decided to suck it up.

"*knock knock* Um, dad? Can I talk to you for a second?" Kim asked.

"Yes, just give me a second….*pauses tv* ok now you have my full undivided attention. What's on your mind, sweetheart?" James said.

"Well...remember a few days ago you met my partner, Ron?"

"Oh yes, how is he these days? I really like that boy, Kimmie-Cub."

"Uh, he's fine. But um...actually...he came up to me today and...he, uh, asked me something. Something that caught me by surprise." This REALLY caught her dad's attention making Kim feel even more nervous. "Uh...well...he uh, asked me on a date for this Friday and I said yes. What do you think?" She didn't get no response for quite a while until her dad stood up from his chair and walked towards Kim.

"I think it's a great idea and you should go on this date."

"But daddy, please, he's nice guy and a gentlemen. I promise you he won't try-...wait what did you say?" Kim surprisingly asked.

"I'm allowing you two kids to go on this date. Kimme, it's ok. I can clearly see he's not like any of the other boys that I see. I trust him with your life on missions and he hasn't failed me, so why not let him go out with my daughter?" James said.

"Oh...wow dad. Um, thank you."

"Anytime, Kimmie-Cub. Now I'll just let your mother know about this so she can smile when she gets home. What time did he say he'll be here Friday?"

"He told me 7 PM. He's taking me to dinner and a movie afterwards."

"Let's just hope it stays that way" James muttered. "Well, that seems wonderful. I hope you two have fun."

"Thanks, dad." Kim then walks away and heads up to her room.

"Well...looks like I owe Anne that foot massage…" James muttered as he dialed her work number. "Hello, honey? Great news…"

* * *

**Stoppable Residence**

Ron rolls down the hill on his street and does a kickflip over the mailbox but lands hard on the grass. He grunted in pain but shrugged it off and picked up his skateboard. "Ugh, I really need to work on that trick. I always over do it." Ron unlocks the door and sees his mom and dad laughing joyfully. "Uh heh heh hey guys. What's so funny?"

"Oh, hey Ronald. You're old friend Jake decided to stop by." Dean Stoppable said

"Jake? Where is he?" Ron asked.

"Oh he's in the bathroom, dear. So how was school?" Jan Stoppable asked.

"It was pretty good. I got into a little scrap with a quarterback but nothing else happened. Just genuine fooling around amongst boys. And something else..." Ron explained. Jan and Dean stared at their son in concern. "Well, I'm not gonna say it now with the two of you looking at me like that."

"Oh, we're sorry. Your mother and I were just concerned when you said 'something else'." Dean stated.

"Uh well, here it is...I...*sighs* I asked Kim Possible out on a date." This caused his mother to go wide eyed and cheered with joy while his father stood and hugged his son.

"Attaboy, Ron. I'm proud of you. So when will you be taking this girl out?"

"Friday at 7. Just a simple dinner then a movie." Ron said. "I was thinking about taking her to to that fancy restaurant off of Madison and 7th Avenue, La Bella Rosa. So I may need a couple of extra bucks."

"Not a problem, Ron you can use my debit card again. I mean this is your first date so let's start it off fancy. Would you like to borrow my car to drive her there?"

"Uh sure. Thanks, dad."

"First date? Are you shitting me, Ronnie boy?" Jake exclaimed.

"I know. So exciting! My baby is growing up!" Jan cried.

"Uh, heh heh mom? You can calm down now."

"Well I just can't help it. My boy is going on his first date with a girl. I was so worried you wouldn't be able find a girlfriend. Ugh, I'm so happy!"

"Mom, this is just a date. It's nothing serious."

"Bro, just asking THE Kim Possible out on a date is serious. Did you ever stop to think about that?" Jake stated. Now that he mentioned it, he hadn't thought about it. Kim Possible is his first date ever in like forever so it was starting to settle in. What if he screws up and costs him their friendship and partnership? How will SHE react?

"Well now I'm nervous. Thanks, Jake." Ron gloomed. Jake walks up to him and wraps an arm around him while looking to the front as if pointing out something.

"Listen, Ron. Buddy...I'm sure things will be fine. You're a smart dude and ladies would KILL for a sweet tart like you."

"Dude, did you just compare to candy?"

"Yup. So what? From what your parents your little gumdrop, Ronnie-Boy." Jake says as he's tugging on Ron's cheek.

"Please get off me. This is making me feel uncomfortable."

"Ok, ok, yeesh. Take a joke man." Jake chuckled. "But if anything bro, take her to a scary movie. She if she's one of those girls that grabs onto the date's arm for protection."

"I'm letting her pick the movie, dude." Ron countered.

"Ugh! Do you realize what you've done then? She's gonna pick a chick flick! That's a man weakness!" Jake complained.

"Jake, man, you don't know that for sure."

"Eh...whatever man. It's your death sentence. Anyways, I should be heading back. The electric guy should be at the warehouse in a few minutes and I need to get there ASAP. So, see ya bro." Jake said as he tapped Ron's shoulder and walked out the house.

"Well you're welcome here anytime, Jake! I hope you'll be ok!" Jan shouted. "Such a nice boy. It's a shame that he lost his parents the way he did."

"Yeah...when I first heard that, my heart sunk. Plus, he's like my brother so I'm there for him." Ron added.

"Good words, son, good , looks like I better get back to the office. It's looking to be another long night, so expect me to get home around midnight." Dean said.

"I'm use to it, dad." Ron said. "Besides, I was gonna rest up a bit and then go check out the resta-" Ron's sense were going off.

'_You felt that too, huh? Alrighty then, let's go take care of it._' Requiem said.

"Right. Uh listen I gotta go. I think there's something going on downtown. Rufus, you're gonna have to stay here. Just for this one." Ron said. Rufus pops out Ron's pocket and whines a little before accepting his master's decision. "Mom, can you keep an eye on Rufus?" Then Ron started to walk outside in the backyard.

"Sure, hon. Go get them! And be careful!" Jan warned her son.

"Aren't I always, mom?" Ron said walking backwards as he changed into Requiem. "Well he is, I like to be reckless most times." Then Requiem shot into the air and headed for downtown Middleton.

"*sighs* Teenagers..." Jan muttered.

* * *

**Downtown Middleton**

Shego came out of the jewelry store with a bag full of cash grinning triumphaly. '_This outta catch his attention plus, I could use the cash_.' Shego thought. Shego walked up to the front of the store to see she was surrounded by cops with their 9 mm guns pointed at her. Shego just laughed, dropped the bag, and started to unleash a barrage of plasma blasts at the police. "It was a nice try but I always come out on top!" The smoke was thick and this gave Shego a way to escape to the hovercraft. As Shego got in the hovercraft, the smoke started clearing up fast. She looked around to see if "he" has shown up yet. But so far...nothing. That was until she looked at the seat next to her where the cash was and looked to see Requiem holding it.

"I don't think this belongs to you...I'd better return it to their rightful owners." Requiem said then jumped off the craft. Shego growled as she watched Requiem head back towards the jewel store. "Here ya go. You're money has been stolen back." Then as Requiem turned around, he was hit dead on by Shego sending him crashing into the building, leaving a gaping hole.

"Now the fun has really started." Shego said. "Come on, Requiem! Fight me! Let me see what you can do!" She only got a response of a cinder block heading towards and she destroyed it with a single plasma blast. Then Requiem stepped out of the damaged hole in the wall and dusted himself off.

"Not bad Shego. Certainly knocked me off my feet. Now..." Requiem lit up his hands with an ultra violet-red glow, "...like you said, the fun can really begin." Requiem smirked as did Shego. Both of them then started to dash at each other and jumped into the air to collide with one another. Requiem dodge Shego's attack and grabbed her hands and slammed her into the ground. Shego grunted as she rolled out of an incoming stomp from Requiem and kick flipped back into the air. Shego then lit up her hands and rapidly shot plasma blasts at Requiem causing him to start dodging. Requiem had to think fast as he was dodging and looked for an opening but Shego kept firing. Requiem then stopped and jumped into the air and shot a blast of his own causing Shego to move away from the blast. Shego lost her footing and fell onto the ground. When she turned around she saw Requiem coming in for an aerial attack and countered it and slammed Requiem into the ground with an arm hold in place.

"Ugh...nice counter, Shego." Requiem grunted. "And such strength for a woman." Then Requiem counter-grabbed the hold and flip it on towards Shego.

"The same can be same about you, Requiem. You're actually a worthy opponent. Too bad I have to cut this fight short." Shego stated as she picked up a nearby pipe, the pipe glowing with her plasma, and severely struck Requiem in the head. Requiem vision then became hazy and felt light. Shego then grabbed him by the head and swung him into a store causing her to pull out some of Requiem's hair. She quickly reached into her ankle pocket and quickly put the hair in a sealed bag. Once she got what she came for, she picked up Requiem back the back of his shirt and threw him into a car. She smirked as she dusted off her hands as if she did a hard day's work only to receive a cheap shot blow by Jake.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to him?" Jake exclaimed.

"What does it matter to you? Get out of my way before I make you regret it, kid!" Shego growled. Then she saw Jake's arms transform into the deadly claws as he growled. "Ah...so you wanna go huh? Alright. I'm game!" Shego stood up and her hands glowed like never before.

"My name is Jake Miles. I will kill you." Jake said as he began to dash with great speed and point his claws at Shego.

"Well, Jake, I'm Shego. You're about to see why you are making a grave mistake!" Shego exclaimed as she readied her position wait for Jake to come. As Jake came closer, Shego found it hard to move because of her hesitation, so she desperately dodge at the last minute landing near a damaged car. Shego was on her hands and knees as she looked back to see Jake's right arm change into a blade like weapon. What in the hell was she facing? Jake jumped at superhuman height and slashed at the car with Shego barely having enough time to move out of the way. As she tried to get up on her feet, she was savagely picked up by the throat and saw the most menacing eyes she's ever seen in her life. Jake just growled as he didn't see the incoming kick that Shego provided to his face causing Jake to scoot back a few feet. Shego landed gracefully and dashed at Jake with all the speed she could gain and tackled Jake to the ground. Once Shego was on top of Jake, she lit her hand up and quickly slashed at Jake face leaving a devastating gash on his face. That's when Jake slowly turned to Shego and she saw that the gash was slowly starting to heal and sent the now distracted Shego flying in the air. What Jake didn't noticed was the small bag containing Requiem's DNA sample had fell from Shego's ankle pocket and landed in the small puddle of blood that belong to Jake. The blood slowly started to seep into the opening of the bag and covered some parts of the hair sample in red.

Shego landed violently on a totaled cop car and slowly got up due to the inflicted pain. She was starting to get pissed off and slammed her fist into the car causing a giant dent to appear. Jake ran towards Shego at great speed while changing hand weapons to a cinder block hammer type of weapon. He then took a leap and slammed his hammer fists down into the car. Shego had gotten off the car at the last minute before being crushed to death and with her fury she shot her plasma blasts with all her might. Jake quickly changed into his bladed arm to fend off the incoming blasts but was brought down to one knee as one of the blasts knicked him in the leg. Jake winced in pain but the burning sensation only grew higher as he was once again struck in the leg. Shego saw this opportunity to capitalize and started to move foward while she kept shooting. Jake kept holding on to what energy he had left to fend of the blasts before his shield would break but he was at his limits. Then he looked to the side and saw Requiem running at Shego at superhuman speed and booted Shego in the gut causing her to go flying back towards another totaled cop car. That cop car was heard skidding on it's tires for the impact was a strong force. Shego was down for the count.

Requiem stood up as did Jake as they saw the audience they had before them as they were applauding them for their heroism. The destruction looked like a scene from an armageddon apocalyptic movie (**AN:** More like a scene from The Avengers during the battle of New York). "Well this got out of control." Jake commented. Requiem nodded in agreement as he looked around at the fight that just went down. Then the two of them turned their attention towards Shego as she crawled off the car and struggled to stand. She was breathing heavily and grabbed her side in pain as she stared at the two superhuman beings that stood before her.

"Heh heh...you guys are a knockout. I've never had this much fun even with the Princess. But unfortunately, I must end it here." Shego said as she shot at the car setting it ablaze in green flames. Then used what strength she had left and kicked it towards the two superhumans to distract them. Jake stood in front of the incoming car and sliced it in half while Requiem slammed the chopped pieces of the car into the ground. While this was going, Shego used this time to collect the dropped bag containing Requiem's DNA in it and ran back to the hover craft as fast as possible. Once she was seated, she took off at full speed and flew back to the lair.

Requiem and Jake watched as Shego made her escape. Jake's arms transformed back to normal and looked a Requiem with a victorious smile. The two shook hands and hugged in triumph as they were heroes. "Good work, Recky." Jake stated.

"As to you, Jacob. Now, you might want to get out of here before things get more complicated than it already is." Requiem added.

"Agreed. See ya around, man." Jake said as he ran up a wall and jumped out into the horizon. Requiem was taking his own advice and flew off into the sky while hearing the crowd cheering his name. This brought a smile to his face.

* * *

**Drakken's Lair**

Shego arrived back at the lair in agony. She struggled out of the hover craft and limped desperately to the lab. Once she entered, she pulled up a chair from a nearby desk and slammed her butt into the seat in relief. She took a few minutes to regain her breath after the fight she had just been through. Then she looked at the bag that had the DNA sample and smirked when she saw the faint traces of blood in the hair. "Man...I really was enjoying it too much." Once Shego felt she had enough strength to stand she went to find the old cloning machine. It was time to put her part of the plan into actions. But first...painkillers and healing remedies! And a hot cup of honey tea.

* * *

**Possible Residence, Kim's Bedroom (Friday Evening)**

Kim was getting ready for her date with Ron as she stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. The thing was, what should she wear? I mean it was a dinner and a movie so nothing too fancy. But depending on what kind of restaurant they were going to, she needed something in between casual and fancy...there was only one dress she had for it. And she couldn't believe she was gonna wear it...dear god help her.

* * *

**Living Room**

Ron arrived at the front doorstep with flowers in hand and rang the doorbell. Ron was wearing jeans and a nice button up white shirt with a brown casual suit jacket. I mean it was just a dinner and a movie, not the fricking Academy Awards. The door opened to see a cheerful Anne Possible, smiling with joy. When her husband told her the news she nearly cost a man's life during a brain operation, then again she always had her calls on speaker phone during surgery.

"Good evening, Mrs. Dr. P! Is Kim ready?"

"No, but she'll be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you come on in for a bit while you wait on her?" Anne suggested. Ron accepted her invitation and entered the Possible home. Anne walked by the stairs and shouted, "Kim? Ron is here!" Then a loud thud was heard from upstairs.

"I'm ok!" Kim shouted, "I'll be down there in like five minutes."

"Oh, by the way. These flowers are for the mother Possible. Not trying kiss ass, but I thought I'd show my gratitude. So, here you are Mrs. Dr. P." Ron handed the motherly Possible the daisies.

"Oh my. They are beautiful, Ron. Thank you." Anne smiled. Ron shyful smiled and headed towards the living room. He looked to see the Tweebs watching Trash TV and Mr. Dr. P reading a newspaper article as he stood there I'm the living room. "Have a seat, Ron. She'll be right out. Can I get you a quick drink?"

"Oh, no I'm fine, thank you though. So how have you and Mr. Dr. P been lately?" Ron asked.

"Well, being a neurologist, I'm doing alright. Work has been increasing though." Anne explained

"Yes and being a rocket scientist, a lot of calculations and numbers, lots of brain power and lots of headaches afterwards. So the usual, I suppose." James explained.

"Hey dad look!" Tim shouted

"It's that Requiem guy again!" Jim shouted as well.

"He's so awesome!" Tim added.

"Hoosha!" The twins spoke.

"Yeah, I was near downtown during that fight between him and Shego. It was caarraaazzzaaah. I've never experienced anything like it." Ron added.

"Whoa. Hey, Ron did you get see it up close and personal?" Said Tim.

"Yeah did you see blood and everything?" Said Jim.

"Uh, well, I can't confirm the blood part but I was like everyone else. So, no I didn't get to see him up close. But ya know, if I ever somehow run into him. I can get an autograph from him."

"Hicka bicka boo?" Jim asked.

"Hoosha!" Tim shouted. "Thanks, Ron! You would be so cool if you did."

"_But in other new, some people are calling the new profound hero a menace who only causes destruction such as seen here from earlier this week._" The reporter on the tv stated.

'_HEY! I left the grounds intact! How am I a fucking menace?!_" Requiem angrily thought. But at the same time his was showing through Ron's eye color. Luckily no one noticed.

'_Hey, Requiem. Calm down. You're affecting my exterior look and I can't have Kim's family freaking out._' Ron thought.

'_Ugh...fine! Sorry, I just find that comment to be complete bullshit!_' Requiem said with attitude. Ron's eyes then went back and stayed their normal brown chocolate color. That's when two knocks were heard and everyone looked at the direction of where the knocking was coming from. There stood a Kim Possible in a very stunning black cocktail dress, with red heels, red wristbands, and her hair was curled a bit. Ron couldn't help but go wide eye and have his jaw drop. It took the twins to make him close his jaw.

"Oh stop it, Ron. You're making me blush like crazy. Heh heh." Kim giggled. Ron couldn't help but blush severely all over his face after hearing Kim's cute giggle (which by the way is deadly cute) and seeing Kim's...slender...athletic...body in that dress. (**AN:** *mouthwatering* *smack* oh right right right right sorry…). Anyways, Ron stood up from the couch seat and dusted himself off as he walked up to the blushing teen hero.

"Um, heh heh, you look beautiful KP. The dress, uh...really compliments your...uh..eyes." Ron stuttered.

"It's ok, Ron. I know what you wanted to say and thank you." Kim whispered. "Uh, so mom, dad, tweebs…I guess we'll be heading out." Just as the two teens were about to exit the house.

"Not so fast, you two." James boomed. "Ron, have her home by 11. No later than that otherwise-"

"You'll strap me to a rocket and send me to the nearest black hole?" Ron asked.

"Uh...yes. How did you-"

"It was just a random guess. Looks like I nailed it huh?" Ron chuckled. James looked at him with suspicion but chuckled as well. "But anyways, Mr. Dr. P. I'll have her home by 11. Don't worry."

"Ah, what the hell. How does 11:30 sound?" James asked.

"Sounds like a plan, sir." Ron agreed. 'Thank you' were the words mouthed from Kim to her dad as her dad gave her a wink. Then the two teens exited the house. Once at the car, Ron opened the passenger door for Kim and she stepped into his father's luxury car. (**AN:** Mercedes Benz, bitch!) Ron then sat in the driver's seat and buckled up. But before he started the car, he looked to Kim and said, "Well...uh...ready for our date, KP?"

"Um, yep. I sure am Ron." Kim nervously said. Then after Ron exhaled, he started the car and drove off to La Bella Rosa.

"I can't believe the dress you wearing. You look like a supermodel in that." Ron said.

"Well you look like something out a Calvin Klien magazine ad." Kim added.

* * *

**La Bella Rosa**

As Ron drove up to the restaurant, Kim's first reaction was to go wide eyes and gasp in shock. She's always wanted to come here whether it be on a date or with family, she didn't care. But the thing was that it was impossible to get a reservation and so expensive. So how was Ron gonna get them a table?

"Ron, are you sure you wanna come here? I mean we can go to the Chili's across the street over there, if you want?" Kim suggested.

"Nope. No can do, KP. A girl like you should have a proper first date with a guy like me and this restaurant was the best one that was affordable." Ron said.

"But it's literally impossible to get a reservation here."

"Mmm well...just wait and see, Kim." Ron said. He offered her his arm to hold on to as if they were a couple and she gladly held on to him. The two entered the well fancy-designed restaurant and stood where the host was standing.

"Welcome to La Bella Rosa. I'm the host-a Luigi." He said.

'_So where's Mario?_' Requiem joked causing Ron to stifle a laugh.

"Um heh heh, hi. I'm the two for Stoppable table." Ron explained.

"Ah yes. Let see here..." Luigi pulls out a clipboard and starts shuffling through the papers. "Stoppable...Stoppable...Stoppa- ah yes here we are! Two for Stoppable! And may I say you two look excellent-a in each other's arms-a. Come now-a. Letta me showa you to your table." The thre then headed towards a table which was illuminating and breath taking. There was smooth jazz playing in the background as the teen couple were seated at a table next to an aquarium fish tank. (**AN: **I'm trying help out Ron, so if it sounds too fancy, too cliche, and you no like, well then, haha.*shotgun clicks* :] Wanna step outside for a minute? )

"Jesus, Ron. Are you sure you can afford all this?" Kim was feeling a bit worried. She normally doesn't get spoiled to a dinner like this but this was something else.

"Well...Kim. I am Jewish. And that's totally not a crack at my religion." Ron joked. (**AN: **I formally respect ALL religions, I mean no disrespect so if I offended you I apologize sincerely.) "But I really wanted to make my first date with Kim Possible memorable. But I'm sure you're used to being asked out by hotter guys and taken to fancy places like this."

"Um...truth be told you're actually the first guy to take me here." Kim admitted. "Also, I don't get asked out that often." Ron just flabbergasted in disgust.

"You're joking right? I mean why WOULDN'T guys ask you out? You're Kim fricking Possible!" Ron exclaimed. But then he though back to Brick's comment about the guys who wanted ask out Kim. '_No, it's because they're afraid that their not her type. That's why they are too scared_.'

"Yeah, I know that. But it kinda make me wonder, 'Is there any guy who would just like me for me? Not just what they hear or see on TV?' I mean, honestly..." Kim said as she looked through the menu. That's when she felt Ron's hand on hers and looked at Ron.

"I like you for you. You're an amazing girl. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you." Ron said with heartfelt happiness.

"Awe, thanks Ron. God, you're just trying to making me blush all night aren't you." Kim covered her face with her hair.

"Well it's kinda cute when you hide your blush like a little girl and not to mention funny." Ron giggled causing Kim to playfully stick her tongue out at him. Ron chuckled while admiring the sight of an immature Kim Possible. "But seriously though, I think it is."

"Heh heh heh, thanks Ron." Kim said.

"So, anything on the menu you like? It's my treat, KP."

"Uh...all of it sounds so good. It's really hard for me to decide."

"Yeah, I'm in the same situation." A moment of silence had passed while the two looked at their menus. "So...KP?" Kim looked at Ron in response.

"Did you have a boyfriend?" Ron asked. "I mean, when you said I'm the first guy to take you here, it kinda made me think if you had a previous boyfriend or not." Ron see that she was looking uncomfortable about that question and he felt bad about asking her that. "Uh, nevermind. You don't have to tell me. It was rude of me to ask anyways." Ron shrunk down into his seat a tiny bit and hid behind his menu. '_Idiot._' He thought to himself.

"It's no big, Ron. I'm ok with it. It just caught me by surprise. Let's see...his name was Josh Mankey-"

"Ok, timeout! You went out with someone whose name is dangerously close to the word 'monkey'?! Oh that is too funny."

"Well I always saw it that way but just never thought about it too much. It was pretty funny. Anyways, he was an artist and seemed like a cool guy. Until after two weeks of dating him he began neglecting me and even…*leans in, whispers*...wanted to do a nude portrait of me." Ron couldn't believe what he heard nor could the heat in his face cool down. "I was so offended by him that I broke it off not to mention that all he could think about was art. Art, art, art, arty art-art. It was like clockwork to him! Even when I tried to get him away from his art just for a little bit to spend time with me, he finds a way to get back on it. I still can't believe I had a crush on him."

"Well, uh…*clears throat* he must have been uh, one piece of crap dude."

"I think the word you were looking for was shit. But either way, yeah he was. But that's what I get for listening to Bonnie's stupid food chain talk."

"Yeah, that's another thing, why does Bonnie despise you so much? Was there heat between you guys all the time?"

"I don't know. Believe it or not but we used to be friends back in the 5th grade but she just changed." Kim explained.

"Wow. I guess time does change people."

"Yup, I suppose so." The waiter then came by the two teens and took their orders. Kim had gotten a Rocket & Parma Ham Salad while Ron had gotten the Chicken Parmigiana (**AN:** Feel free to look up these dishes.). "So Ron, what movie are we gonna go see after this?"

"Well, I thought I would let you decide."

"Oh...ok. That's sweet of you."

"Yeah it's just that I didn't want to choose a movie that you wouldn't be to fond of seeing. So I thought, 'hey, let's have KP decide.' So yeah..."

"Well...there is this one movie that's kind of a thriller. But I don't want to see it alone. I tried to go with Mon but she's too scared to see it." Kim chuckled.

"You mean that new one called _Fright Night: Undead Horrors_?" Kim nodded. "Whoa...I didn't think you would be interested in those kind of movies."

'_Dude you know she's gonna hold on to ya the entire time of the movie, right?_' Requiem thought.

'_And your point is?_' Ron mentally questioned.

'_Oh nothing. Have fun.'_ Requiem said then went back to his slumber.

"Well, who says a girl can't enjoy her movie choices?" Kim joking accused.

"No I didn't mean to sound judgemental, I'm just surprised that you actually like that genre of movies." Ron chuckled. The dinner went on to be very pleasant and interactive between the two teens as they talked up a storm...

**Later at the Cinema...**

Kim and Ron sat in the movie theater wearing glasses since the film was a 3D feature in IMAX. Kim was shaking just a little bit because of the movie they were about to see. As soon as the lights dimmed down, Kim's first natural instinct was to grab Ron's arm as if she was lost. Ron look at Kim with a reassuring smile. "KP, they're just previews, nothing that scary is gonna show in the previews." (**AN: **yes there is, Ron...yes there totally is...). Then Ron's words were blown up in his face literally by a girl screaming in agony and fear on the big screen as a serial killer came out of no where and slashed the girl. Kim had to turn her head the other way even though she knew it was fake and just a movie, the feeling of that fear was present in her. Ron took this time to wrap an arm around Kim to make her feel less afraid. Kim looked at Ron as she smiled in comfort.

"Thanks, Ron. I'm just not use to scary movies. I mean I can handle scary situations and criminals but scary movies is a whole different level." Kim said. Then after all the previews had shown, the feature presentation was then being shown and Kim buckled up for what was coming next. She gulped in worry, this was gonna suck. Here comes the nightmares...

_**Meanwhile at Drakken's Lair...**_

Shego was putting in the final touches in the modification of Requiem's DNA. Turns out the blood on the hair belong to a one Jacob Andrew Miles and she remembered back to the guy she was fight. With his blood in the hair, it just made things a whole lot more better. However there was no DNA traces that belonged to Requiem. It was like he never existed in the first place. So who was this guy? Shego didn't pay attention to it at the moment as she completed the evil modification of the clone. She then took the newly genetically altered DNA to the cloning machine and inserted the dish containing the DNA. Shego stepped back with googles on as she flipped the switch, activating the machine.

Shego had to modify the machine after finding it since Drakken hadn't used it for so long and she added some new features in order to create a more stable and fully functional clone (**AN: **I know, I know "Shego is not a genius?! What the hell troll3r?!" But did you expect Drakken to pull this off? Anyways...). The machine gave off a low whirring sound as the gears stared turning in the machine, then as it progressed to full power, the lights started flickering in the lair and caused a small tremor in the ground. Shego almost lost her balance until she leaned on the switch accidently pressing the max power button which escalated the machine to glow vigoriously. The machine started sparking and holes started to bust through the machine as Shego ducked for cover. Then in one final boom, the machine short circuited and the machine stopped. Shego got up slowly to see if the coast was clear to walk around, and she checked the monitors.

"Ugh...I knew I should've gotten Drakken to work on this. Now it's completely ruined. Way to go, Shego." Shego muttered. Then she took off her googles and threw them at the door of the now totaled machinery. That was when the door came off it's hinges causing Shego to turn around in intrigue and out came a person who was smoking and covered in sweat breathing heavily. Shego was in shock as she looked around for a towel to cover the person with. Once she found the towel, she ran right next to him covering his exposed body. '_Jesus it worked._' Shego thought to herself. That was when Drakken stormed into the room in anger.

"Shego! Can't you stop with all the noises! I'm trying to- uh...who is that? And how did he get into my lair?! Why is my cloning machine in here!" Drakken shouted. "Answer me Shego!" The answer he got was a close encounter with a red and black phased spiked fireball that seared of inches of his hair and left a gaping hole in the wall right next to him. Drakken was flabbergasted and scared shitless as he saw where it came from. The boy put his smoking charred hand down as he regained his breath. Shego look in stun but slowly smiled. "Shego, explain to me what is happening right now!"

"What is happening, Drakken, is that I have successfully created a clone of two superhuman heroes and turned it into one evil and powerful supervillain." Shego explained.

"And may I say...a job well done Shego." The person boomed with a growling sinister voice. "The power I feel...it's amazing. Like a god." The boy then stood up and marveled at his new found power. "It's strange...I can feel everything at once." Then his body started glowing savagely as the lights began twitching. "Like it surrounds me."

"So then what should we call you?" Shego asked. "I mean you can't go into the world without a name to go by."

"Oh oh let's call him Zorpox the Conqueror!" Drakken suggested in a giddy fashion.

"No! I will not be called such a childish name!" The boy screamed. "Call me...*smiles sinisterly* heh heh...Paradox." Then the lights flickered off.

"Yeesh, talk about making a dramatic entrance." Drakken commented in the dark.

* * *

**Oooohhhh shit! I just got chills from typing that! Shit is about to get fucking real! Dear god I'm loving this! So how will Team Possible handle the newly created villain known as Paradox? How will Requiem react to this?! Find out next time on "Chapter 8: ...Sitch Just Hit The Fan"! Be sure to review the shit out of this chapter ok guys! Ugh I can't wait to type the 8th chapter! Until next time you guys...**

**therandomtroll3rguy**


	8. Sitch Just Hits The Fan

**AAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDD welcome back to another chapter of The Rise of Requiem! So how are you guys liking the story, huh? Pretty exciting huh? What did you think of the last chapter and the ending? Anyways, I'm having so much fun writing this story that my mind is exploring places of imagination that I never thought of exploring. BTW, if there are words that should be there in the middle of a sentence, incorrect grammar, or poorly used sentences it's because FanFiction keeps screwing up my chapters. For instance in "Meeting The Parents" where it said .P it was supposed to say Mr. Dr. P but fucking FF ruined it. Also, I apologize for the long wait. One more thing, I've noticed that I kinda rushed myself getting into the situation or plot points so my new plan is to take it slow and expand my story out into as many chapters as I can. That way you guys can enjoy more of it. I hope that's ok with you guys. ANYWAYS…onto the story…!**

**P.S. Theres over 22,000 words in here. (My Longest Chapter Ever!)**

* * *

**Shego's Voice:** The Rise of Requiem...the story so far…

* * *

"_RRRRRRRRRR SHEGO!" Drakken shouted._

"_Heh heh very well then. I've had my fun."_

"_Well, I'm so happy for you that you had your damn fun. Now where I can find the cybertronic technology I need?!" Drakken demanded._

"_Ah...cybertronics. Hmph. There's been only a few minds with that kind of knowledge."_

"_Well surely SOMEONE has cracked it."_

"_Indeed...only one mind has done just that."_

"_WHO?!" That's when BDB leaned in and Drakken rushed over with his ear to his mouth._

"_Dr. James Timothy Possible." Drakken's eyes went wide._

* * *

_The machine gave off a low whirring sound as the gears stared turning in the machine, then as it progressed to full power, the lights started flickering in the lair and caused a small tremor in the ground. Shego almost lost her balance until she leaned on the switch accidently pressing the max power button which escalated the machine to glow vigorously. The machine started sparking and holes started to bust through the machine as Shego ducked for cover. Then in one final boom, the machine short circuited and the machine stopped._

_That was when the door came off its hinges causing Shego to turn around in intrigue and out came a person who was smoking and covered in sweat breathing heavily._

* * *

_"So then what should we call you?" Shego asked. "I mean you can't go into the world without a name to go by."_

_"Call me...*smiles sinisterly* heh heh...Paradox." Then the lights flickered off._

* * *

**Chapter 8: ...Sitch Just Hit The Fan**

**Middleton Cinema**

The two teens walked out of the theater in shock...mostly Kim. She was stricken and was maybe mentally scarred after the horrors she just witnessed while Ron felt fine. He noticed the tense figure of Kim and he wrapped an arm around her for comfort. Kim took in his kind gesture and moved a bit closer to feel a bit more comfortable. "So you didn't like the movie, huh?" Ron asked.

"It was kinda too much for me, gore-wise. The suspense threw me off because it was just out of the blue." Kim said.

"Well...to me the suspense was kinda more of a 'oh I know what's coming next' feeling. Plus the jumpscares, it was already set up that even I knew what was expected of it. But overall, it wasn't that bad of a scary movie." Ron said.

"Well it sure freaked me out."

"Nah...I'm sure you'll be fine. Just let time pass by and you'll forget about it. I promise you will."

"If you say so..." Kim sighed. She then got a comforting arm hug from Ron and she look to see a pair of soft eyes looking at hers.

"I know so, KP" Ron said with such gentle tone. Kim was overwhelmed and her heart pounded in her chest. She felt herself getting hotter and her face blushed like a tomato. "Whoa...KP you're burning up. You getting a fever?"

'_His eyes...I've never seen such kindness in them...what's happening to me? Snap out of it!_' Kim mentally exclaimed. "Huh? No I-I'm fine." Kim turned away to hide her face. '_Calm down, Kim! What is wrong with you?_' She thought to herself.

"KP...are you sure you're feeling ok? Did the movie freak you out that much? Do you just want me to take you home?" Ron asked. Kim nodded. "Ok, well come on. It's getting close to your curfew and I don't want to piss off your dad."

* * *

**Possible Residence**

The drive home was pretty much silent as Kim couldn't figure out why she was feeling so scared. It sure as hell wasn't the movie, Ron was right about the time passing. She totally forgot about the movie, so what was bothering her so much? She wasn't feeling nauseous from the dinner...what was it?! She kept thinking about it until they pulled up to her house.

As Ron parked the car in front of Kim's house, he looked at her in worry. He kept wondering if he did something wrong or offended her in some way. Only one way to find out. "KP? Kim? Did I screw up in any way? I mean you haven't said anything since we left the theater. I just wanted to know-" Ron was stopped by Kim's finger on his lips.

"Ron, it's nothing you did. It's just...I'm feeling something that's conflicting with my mind. I don't know what but I...I'm sorry Ron..." Kim said as she quickly got out of the car and walked towards her house.

"KP WAIT!" Ron shouted as he got out from the car and ran up towards Kim.

"Ron, I told you it's ok. It's got nothing to do with-" Kim couldn't finish as she was pulled in for a hug. Kim couldn't help but embrace that hug and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kim you don't have to hide anything. I'm here for you." Ron said by Kim's ear. Then Ron looked at Kim's eyes and spoke, "I'm not gonna leave you. I'll always be here by your side even when I'm far away, I'll be with you. Ok, KP?" Kim couldn't respond as she was staring into his eyes yet again.

'_He's doing it again...my heart keeps pounding harder everytime...Ron what are you doing to me?_' Kim thought. She only gave of a reassuring smile as a response to Ron. Ron just slightly smiled back as the two stood there in each other's arms.

"Hey...uh KP?" Ron asked as started to move in slightly.

"Yes, Ron?" Kim responded as she moved in a little bit closer.

"I...uh..." Ron was just inches away from doing the unthinkable.

"You what?" Kim was on her tippy toes and both were nose to nose. They both started to lean in until Ron softly spoke.

"Will you go to pr-" They both stopped just half an inch from each other's lips and that's when...

"COOTIE ALERT! COOTIE ALERT!" Tim boomed from a bull horn.

"ATTENTION! WE HAVE ISSUED A COOTIE ALERT!" Jim also boomed in a bull horn.

Both teens opened their eyes in shock and quickly backed away, thinking about what they were just about to do. Then they looked towards the doorway to see the Tweebs and the elder Possibles staring at the two teens.

"Oh Kimmie, glad you could make it home." Anne said cheerfully.

"Yes. We are glad. What were you two just about to do? Ronald?" James growled.

Ron quickly sees he had his hands around Kim's waist and shyly smiles then began to nervously laugh as did Kim. The two teens then stood two feet away from each other as they both blushed and nervously smiled at the elder Possibles. "Kim, why don't you take the boys in while we talk to Ron for a second." Anne says.

Kim looks to Ron and he nods. Kim smiles and gave Ron a quick kiss on his cheek making Ron blush. "Bye, Ron. Thank you for tonight." Ron waves Kim goodbye as he then focuses his attention to the elder Possibles.

As Kim got up to her room, she stopped in the middle of her room and finally had come to realization on what was bothering her...she was starting to fall in love with Ron...

* * *

_**Meanwhile...outside the Possible home...**_

Ron stood there sheepishly as he looked at the parents of Kim Possible with such fear. Just as Ron was about to plead his case, James held a hand up and spoke. "Ronald, do you have any idea what you were doing to my daughter? And on my property too?!"

"Mr. Dr. P, I swear I wasn't trying to do anything. We were talking and...I guess...we just leaned in a little closer to each other's faces but Kim stopped after I was about to ask her a question."

"And what exactly was that question?" James growled.

"James, honey, stop it you're scaring the poor boy. Go ahead, Ron. It's ok." Anne said.

"Uh...ok, well...*clears throat* I kinda felt greedy to ask this at the end of our date but I already dropped the bomb now. Anyways...my question was, would Kim go to Prom with me? But I never got to finish the question."

Anne's eyes beamed up with joy as she calmly cheered after hearing the question. "Ron, I am sure Kim would more likely say yes. She would be lucky to go with a guy like you. Right, James? James!" Anne gave a backhand slap to James' chest and he just stuttered.

"Uh uh yeah, yes. Yes she would be. And Ronald I'm sorry about giving you the horns. Just not use to boys around my daughter especially when they are that close to my little girl's lips. But anyways, you should probably go, it's getting late. I'll meet you inside, honey." James kissed his wife on the cheek and went inside the house. Anne smiled and walked up to Ron and hugged him.

"I know how you feel, Ron. Don't worry, I'm sure Kimmie feels the same way. She's very lucky to meet a guy like you." Anne said as she smiled at Ron. She started to walk back to the house as Ron said his goodnight to the motherly Possible. Anne waved goodbye as Ron did the same. As soon as the door shut, Ron broke out into a little funky dance and sang while he did so unaware that a certain teenage redhead was watching...and giggling.

* * *

**Stoppable Residence**

Ron pulled into the drive way of his house and parked the car as he sighed in awe. He actually did it. He went on a date with Kim Possible. He was so proud of himself that he knew he was gonna sleep well tonight. That was until his hearing picked up some screaming.

'_Wanna get that, Requiem?_' Ron asked mentally.

'_Yeah sure what the hell. I could use a quick stretch._' Requiem thought.

"All right just make sure I get to bed. I'm gonna be asleep while you take over." Ron added then his form flashed as Requiem appeared.

"Yeah yeah. I got it. Go to sleep." Requiem stated and he took off into the skies.

* * *

"Give me the bag you little bitch! Give it or I'll cut you up into pieces!" The robber screamed.

"No! I earned this bag and I'm not letting you take it from me! SOMEBODY HELP!" The girl screamed. She had been running from this robber for about 5 minutes until she was cornered by him in an alley way right next to an abandoned warehouse. She had screamed for help but no was listening. She had a gut feeling that she was probably gonna die. Then the robber then let go of the purse causing the young girl to land hard on her ass and cried out in pain as her legs was punctured by 3 long rusty nails. She pulled out the long nails out of her legs and trembled at the sight of blood coming out. The robber then chuckled and took off with her purse. The girl tried to get up on her feet but the pain of the wounds was too painful for her to stand up.

Then the robber came flying back and crashed into the wall and was knocked out completely. The girl watched as her purse landed right next to her and saw a dark figure in the shadows. "No! Please! Don't hurt me!" She screamed.

"No why would I want to hurt someone like you?" Requiem said from the dark as he began to approach the wounded girl.

"Wait...I know you! You're that lunatic menace everyone talks about! What was it? Rykerrum? Rusquick?"

"Requiem...learn the fucking name before you go insulting me. Wait I recognize you...you're Bonnie fucking Rockwaller! Oh this is too rich! " Requiem chuckled.

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"It doesn't matter how I know your name. By the way, how's the holes in your legs. You feeling light-headed yet?" Then he watched as Bonnie struggled to stand up. Once she did, her legs gave out as the blood rushed to her head and she fell to the ground only to be caught by Requiem's arm. "Looks like you are. All right stand still." Requiem's right hand glowed a soft green as he touched the wounds and Bonnie cried in pain. But slowly that pain faded away as the blood stopped pouring and her wounds closed. Bonnie looked at him with amazement and felt her legs. It was as if the wounds never existed. "Alright then your leg is stitched up. Now I'm gonna be going now."

"Wait!" Bonnie exclaimed as she stood up but instantly passed out from the shock of the after-rejuvenation. Requiem was force to catch her once again. Then a pair of warehouse doors open and out comes a shirtless Jake.

"What the hell is going on?! Can't you see some people are trying to achieve full awesomeness on Battlefield 4?! Oh it's just you Req. What brings you around here?" That's when he saw the girl on the ground. "Requiem…what uh…what did you do there?" Jake gave a sly smile.

"Nothing that you're probably thinking I did, Jacob! She was in trouble and I helped her. She might have suffered a tetanus infection to her legs, but I fixed it. Then she tried to stand up and passed out from the shock of my treatment."

"Is she stupid or something? Doesn't she know when you're coming out of treatment of any kind you're not suppose to strain your body and cause it to go to shock." Jake said. Requiem sighed as he thought about what he was gonna do next. It took him a few minutes to think while Jake just rambled on about body physique and blood rush until Requiem figured out his next move.

"Ok ok...Jake shut it. Look, I have an idea for how to get her home since I don't know where the hell she lives. But in the meantime I need you to keep an eye on her for just a few minutes. What do ya say?" Requiem explained.

"Yeah, first let me talk to Ron about this."

"All right fine. Ron wake up!" Requiem boomed. Then one of Requiem's turned back to Ron's eye color as he spoke.

"Ugh...I was in the middle of sleeping and holy shit why is Bonnie in my arms?!" Ron shrieked as he dropped Bonnie from his arms.

"Nice move, slick. Don't worry, Ron she was being robbed and got a little injury. So I healed her and she pushed herself too hard then passed out." Requiem explained.

"So why am I here, then?"

"Hey Ron!" Jake said earning Ron's attention and a wave. "So listen, Requiem here, says he wants me to take in Bonnie for a little bit while he goes and finds out where she lives. Do you agree with this?"

"Requiem?" Ron asked in high concern.

"What? Look she'll stay unconscious until we get back and we'll get her to her house before she even wakes up." Requiem explained.

"I don't know man..." Ron said. "It sounds a bit risky. I mean it's Bonnie we are talking about. If she wakes up she'll scream for sure."

"Not a chance, Ron." Requiem answered. "Just trust me on this. It's full proof."

"*sighs* well you've never let me down before. So yeah...Jake, go ahead and make a place for Bonnie to rest. I'm going back to sleep" Ron said as Requiem's eyes returned to normal.

"Well lucky for you this abandoned warehouse has a crate full of blow up mattresses. AND...they're fairly new too." Jake stated. That was when the unconscious Bonnie was slowly waking up but was finding it difficult to stay awake. She heard the voices talking almost like hearing voices through a tunnel. But she heard one voice in particular that she recognized immediately.

'_R-Ron...?...Requiem...what's...what's going..._' Bonnie unconsciously thought. She moaned slightly causing both boys to give a quick glance.

Requiem picked up the unconscious body of Bonnie. "Here, Jake. She's in your hands but don't do anything weird or perverted to her. I'll know for sure if you do." Requiem said as he watched a veiny tentacle gently wrap around Bonnie's body as she was being lifted off Requiem's arms.

"Yeah yeah yeah...I know..." Jake sighed. "Besides I've got other entertainment like...oh shit...my game! I'm on a winning streak! Gotta go Req! I must get back to the war! Hoo ha sempire fi, bitches!" Then Jake ran back to into the warehouse causing Bonnie's head to hit the windchimes, then the doors closed.

Requiem pinched his eyes in disappointment. "Goddamit..." He muttered as he flew off into the midnight skies. "In order to find out where the 'Queen B' lives, I'll need to do another breaking and entering at Kim's house. This isn't going to be fun...this is going to suck."

* * *

**Possible Residence**

Everyone was sound asleep and snoring could be heard from the master bedroom as Requiem quietly hovered into Kim's room. Luckily the window was unlocked as he easily slipped through. (**AN: **It's like she's fucking asking for it! Am I right?!) Requiem stood and thought for a minute on where exactly she would keep her Kimmunicator. He didn't have time for it as he was beginning to feel a bit drowsy due to Ron spiritually sleeping. "...ugh ok...I gotta make this quick. If I was her Kimmunicator, where would I...oh...Nevermind." Requiem whispered. He walks over to Kim's nightstand and picks up the Kimmunicator. But he didn't expect the next thing coming as a pair of hands grabbed his arm. He silently gasps in shock as he looks to see that the hands belonged to a still sleeping Kim Possible. Requiem couldn't do anything without waking her up and mouthed the word 'shìt' in an angry fashion. Requiem had to get out of there before someone came up to her room so he drops the Kimmunicator silently and slowly starts to pull the hands off. Just as he pulled both hands from his arm, Requiem was then grabbed and slammed into Kim's bed with Kim's arms and legs wrapped around him like a teddy bear. Requiem was getting pissed off and was freaking out at the same time.

"Mmm...Ronnie..." Kim mutters in her sleep as she buries her head into Requiem's shoulders. Requiem then has a look of panic as he slowly looks to Kim's warm smiling face and then looks back to Kim's ceiling. '_Fucking shit, fucking shit, FUCKING SHIT! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_' Requiem mentally screams. He didn't know how to escape this situation without raising an alarm but luckily Kim had loosened her grip and seemed like she fell back into a deep sleep. Requiem seized that opportunity to get the hell out of Kim's bed. Once he got up from the bed, he grabbed the Kimmunicator, stepped outside, and landed on a nearby tree branch. He activated the Kimmunicator and browsed through the worldwide contacts list.

"Uh, let's see here...Reagle...Richards...Ramon. Ah here we are: Rockwaller, Bonnie...now to just get this back to her nightstand..." Requiem then lept back to Kim's room and landed silently as possible and quickly put the Kimmunicator back. He then looked to see Kim's face smiling as she spoke in her dream once more.

"Mmm...Ron...love...Ronnie." She muttered. This actually brought Requiem to smile in joy.

"Damn, Ron...you are one lucky bastard..." He whispered as he flew back to the warehouse.

* * *

**Back at the warehouse...**

Bonnie was lying down on her back groaning while Jake's eyes were glued to the 70 inch flat screen TV. He quit playing Battlefield 4 after awhile and switched to Borderlands 2 via multiplayer and right now wasn't his luck. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Can someone please cover me while I gunzerk?! I may be invincible for a few seconds but someone fucking back me up?! Goddamn it! Hey bonecrusher23 you're in my way! xxxmasterassasin, you're the fucking Siren, help me!" Jake screamed. (**AN: **I apologize if these are real usernames or gamertags.) His screams and yells weren't that much of help since he kept getting downed everytime. Then after countless times of being downed he raged and just quit the game. "Ugh! I swear the nerve of some people! Hey Bonnie you want a root beer or something?" Jake asked but his face changed to a gloomy look when he realized that she was still unconscious. Then he changed his voice to a more high pitched, nasally one and spoke, "No no it's ok Jake. You can have my root beer." Then he changed his voice back, "Awe you're too kind Bonnie. Two root beers for me!" Then Jake headed towards his newly made kitchen and pulled out two 16-ounce root beer bottles. He popped one root beer open as he plopped his ass back to his couch. He glanced around looking for the remote then looked towards Bonnie and smiled mischievously. "Never pass out...WHEN THERE'S MARKERS ABOUT!" Jake exclaimed then rushed to find a black marker. He searched everywhere for a good 10 minutes until he found one and stood right next to Bonnie. His smile was really grinning hard as he was giggling sinisterly (**AN:** like Jeff the killer grinning). Jake took the cap off the marker and slowly moved towards Bonnie's face to begin his creativity until he was stopped by the sound of a clearing throat. Jake turns around to see Requiem right behind with his arms crossed.

"Just what in the hell are you doing, Jacob?" Requiem asked.

"Ya know...never pass out when there's markers about?" Jake nervously chuckled only to receive a slap and landed on his couch.

"I told you nothing weird or perverted!. And what do you do? You were about to draw on her face. Completely disobeying me!" Requiem groaned.

"Ok, DAD!? So what? It's washable! It's not like it's a permanent marker." Jake exclaimed.

"That's not the po-...*sighs* look I got her address and I'm taking her home." Requiem then proceeds to pick up the unconscious body of Bonnie. "Goodnight, Jacob."

"Dude, chill out with the whole formal pronunciation of my name. I'm not fucking royalty or anything." Jake complained. Requiem just glanced at him. "Nevermind..." Then he watched as Requiem took off into the skies. "Idiot..." Jake muttered only to get a plasma ball to the back, completely knocking his ass out and crashed into the crate of mattresses.

* * *

**Rockwaller Residence**

Requiem landed right in front of the house of the Rockwaller's and he wasn't sure if he should either just sneak into the house or just drop Bonnie off on the lawn. '_Ah fuck it..._' Requiem thought. And he lept to the roof of the house and tried to open but all the windows were locked. Requiem sighed as he realized he had to phase through the house into the room. But he's never done it with a person before, so this was gonna sting a little. Requiem concentrated his energy and in a split second he vanished from the roof to the hallway of Bonnie's house. Requiem had then dropped to one knee due to the fact that he over did it and was extremely disoriented. He tried to fight his blurry vision and went to find Bonnie's room but as he walked he kept in knocking himself on the wall. This caused a lot of noise to be heard but luckily no one was awakened by the noise. Requiem had found Bonnie's room at last and laid her down on her bed gently as he could without falling over from exhaustion. Once Requiem had settled Bonnie down he laid the blanket over Bonnie just make sure she doesn't catch cold, it wasn't anything personal just a common courtesy action. He then sunk to all fours and started panting as silently as possible. '_Well...that was a rush. I'm just glad nothing happened to Bonnie when I phased through the house. I gotta start training more often.._.' Requiem thought. As soon as he felt that he had gotten his composure back, he stood back up and walked towards the windows. He looked back at Bonnie at shook his head. "Ron, if you can hear me, you owe me big time." Requiem whispered softly then unhooked the window and proceeded to head home.

* * *

**The Next Morning (Afternoon-ish)...**

Bonnie had awoken feeling a bit dazed and confused (**AN:** ha HA!) as she looked around in her room. She was a bit confused about how she got home even though she had no memory of it. "What the hell happened last night?" She muttered. She rubbed her temples as she tried to recall what memory she did have of last night. She then got up and felt a slight sting coming from her right leg. Then she rubbed where the pain was coming from and that's when her mind jolted a memory. "Wait...my leg...the nails...and then there was...there was a robber? Yeah. It WAS a robber. I was being mugged...and then something else happened...but what?" She pondered on this memory fragment as she stripped out of her clothes to change. "There wasn't any police...I would've remembered that. It wasn't Brick because he was at home. It certainly wasn't that fricking redhead, that's for sure. So who the hell was it!?" She layed on her bed with her arms out in frustration. She then looked at her TV and turned it on, hopefully a little TV could ease her mind. She flips through channels and stops at the Middleton News channel since nothing good was on. Plus, she always liked watching the celebrity segments of the news.

"_...In others news, a robber was brought to justice late at night by, believe it or not: himself. Local authorities says that the man said he would serve his time gladly due to an incident regarding a late night mugging. Eye witnesses believe that the man was shaking in fear as if he had seen a ghost. An anonymous source tell us here at Middleton News 5 that it was the hero/menace Requiem that made the man have a change of heart..._"

Bonnie raised her head in surprise as she finally remembered. "It was HIM that stopped the mugger. HE was the one that healed my leg. It was Requiem! But how did I get into my house? Who took me home?" That was when she noticed a faint trace of dirt on her floor. The way it looked, it seemed that there was a drag in the dirt print. The direction seemed like it was heading towards the window as she looked at the window.

"_Ron, if you can hear me in there, you owe me big time..._"

Bonnie went wide eye and gasped. "Wait...Ron? That loser? Why would his name pop up in my...unless...he is Requiem?" Then Bonnie turned around and busted out into a laugh. "There's no way that loser is Requiem! It's just not possible! What was I even thinking?! Haha!" Then Bonnie closed her window still laughing about her stupid guess.

* * *

**Stoppable Resdience**

Ron was tossing and turning in his bed until he fell off and heard a loud squeak. That's when Ron got up and accidently released a phase ball at the alarm clock, completely destroying it. He pants as he sees Rufus with his head ducked down from the attack and he squeak angrily. "Oh sorry buddy. I was dreaming that I was fighting a giant monster named Destroyah or something. I guess it got kinda real." Then he looks to his bed and sees a few vicious and violent scratch marks on his bed and head board. "Yikes...can't let no one see this. I'd better take the headboard off." That was until he heard a doorbell and his head raised up wondering who could it be. He heard his mother answering the door and speaking to the unknown guest until Ron recognized the next voice that spoke...Kim Possible. "Shit! What is she doing here?!" Ron whispered. "Requiem, what did you do!" That's when he looked towards the mirror and saw Requiem sleeping on the reflected bed.

"_Hey fuck off, man. I'm trying to sleep._" Requiem turned the other way so he wouldn't have to look at Ron. Ron just groaned and mentally watched as Requiem was savagely thrown towards the reflected wall. "_WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?!_" Ron smirked in triumph.

"Ronald, you have a visitor. Your friend Kim came by to see you." Jan spoke but was muffled by Ron's door. "You better be awake, young man! It's ok you can go up to wake him, just keep the door open." Then footsteps were heard from the stairs and Ron panicked. If she sees the marks on his bed she's gonna suspect something. So in desperation, he just ripped off the head board of the bed but realized he know where he was gonna put it. Then by instinct just threw it out the window.

"Ron, are you ok? I heard noises. Is someone in there with you?" Kim asked.

"No no it's just me. And I'm just cleaning up a bit. Don't open the door yet!" Ron exclaimed as he swiped away the destroyed alarm clock from his dresser.

"Ron, you're acting weird. What's going on? Are you cheating on me? Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you so quickly!" Kim exclaimed. Ron knew something was wrong when she mention the word cheating.

"KP? You do realize that we went out just last night and we aren't really dating, right?" Ron then opened the door to find Kim wearing nothing but very revealing lingerie. And Ron fell on his back.

"What's the matter, Ron? You've never seen a girl wearing sexy lingerie before? I thought we could have some fun." Kim said in a seductive voice.

"B-but...Kim...*wheezing* we just...I mean...no this isn't...KP THIS IS WRONG!" Ron exclaimed as he panicked.

'_Goddamn dude...you really ARE a lucky bastard._' Requiem howled.

'_SHUT THE HELL UP, REQ!_' Ron screamed mentally.

"I know. That's not why I'm not Kim Possible, idiot!" Kim spoke in a male voice.

"What?!" Ron muttered then watched as Kim had red veiny tentacles wrap around her entire body to form Jake Miles.

"HAHAHAHAHA! OH DEAR GOD THAT WAS PRICELESS! You were all like, 'oh my god no! I'm too young for this!' Hahaha!" Jake laughed. (**AN:** imagine it in the style of Eric Cartman.)

"What the fucking fuck! I thought you were actually Kim!" Ron growled as he slammed Jake into the wall then looked to see his mom and dad laughing. "Wait...you knew about this? That's just mean!"

"Well, I'm sorry Ronald. When Jake told us that he had a new ability to transform into someone, he thought it would be funny to see what your reaction would be to deviant girls." Dean explained.

"We can see now that you are a true gentlemen and just a normal teenaged boy." Jan added. "Although the clothes could've been less revealing, Jake."

"Sorry, Mrs. Stoppable. I only learned this ability but it drains a shitload out of me."

"Language, young man." Jan added.

"Oops, sorry. Plus, I can only do it for so long. It's really tiring after a while." Jake said. Then Ron released Jake from his hold and just groaned with his arms crossed. "Oh come on, Ronnie boy? It was funny! Admit it. You thought it was funny." Ron just shrugged his shoulder and looked the other way.

"Ronald...look at Jake." Jan said. Ron then rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Ok, fine. It WAS pretty funny, I guess." Ron said while slightly smiling.

"AAAAHHH! See?! I knew you would find it funny! What a great sense of humor this guy has!" Jake said as he one armed hugged Ron.

"Yeah, well you have a weird one, Jake. But why are you here?"

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to spar a little bit like you said. Oop, I mean like Requiem said. Eh, either way works. You guys are one person."

"Uh...yeah sure let me just ask him. Requiem, you up to spar?" Then Ron's right eye changed to Requiem's blood colored eye.

"What is it this time?" Requiem said in both his and Ron's voice.

"I was asking did you want to spar with Jake?" Ron repeated.

"Ugh...right now. But I was just sleeping...*sighs* fine..." Requiem said.

"Great...I found this open field where we won't cause too much damage. We'll just be destroying a lot of grass, dirt, and maybe punching a few trees, that's all." (**AN:** Anyone catch that last part? *hint hint*)

"Sounds like a good time." Dean said.

"Sounds like a lawsuit waiting to happen." Jan said.

"Sounds like a way to get out of the house." Ron chuckled.

"Well fine.. Just be careful with what you do Ron. Same goes to you Requiem." Jan said.

"Mom...I'll be fine." Ron whined.

"Mom...I'll be fine." Requiem mocked. "Heh heh whatever. Just call me when you get there." Then Ron's eyes changed back to normal.

Ron shook his head in annoyance and exhaled. "Let me change into some basketball shorts and a light shirt. I'm not sparring in my underwear and shirt." (**AN:** Even though Ron is famous for losing his pants and ending up in his underwear.) Then Ron stepped back into his room and closed the door to change. Ron opened the door again and spoke, "Oh yeah, mom? Can you watch Rufus again while I'm out?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Jan answered. Ron smiled as he gave a thumbs up and proceeded back into his room to change.

* * *

**At the empty open field...**

"All right, Ronnie boy. Here we are! Welcome to Training Grounds ala Miles. Pretty safe looking, huh?" Jake said.

"I'll say, but it's such a long distance. Luckily we have the ability to fly." Ron said.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna wanna stay in Requiem's form. You know just in case the army sees us."

"ARMY?! You said it was a discreet location?!"

"Yeah, well I say a lot of things Ron. Come on, I thought you knew that by now." Jake said as he tapped Ron's shoulder and surfed down the dirt hill. Ron rolled his eyes, exhaled, and followed suit.

"All right, get Requiem out." Jake said.

"Requiem, you can wake up now." Ron said and then a blood red light flashed and there stood a yawning Requiem.

"Ugh...whoa...very nice. All right let's do this." Requiem said.

"Very well." Jake said in Shego's voice. Then transformed into Shego.

"Jake what the hell are you doing? Why are you in Shego's physique?"

"I thought it would be more interesting. Plus, it's just a distraction for you and a one up for me." The fake Shego spoke.

"Why would it be a one up for you." That when he saw the clothes turn into a bikini. "Jake seriously? I feel you want to be a girl. But fucking shit Shego does got dem curves. And those tits...whoa man."

"That's exactly what I said! And ah ha! It's distracting you already" Fake Shego chuckled. "But anyways let's do this. I'd say we've got at least maybe 18 minutes before this look fades away and I begin to lose energy."

"Fine, by all means...ladies first, SHEGO." Requiem smirked.

"Ugh...such a gentlemen." Fake Shego spoke as she charged at Requiem.

* * *

**Possible Residence**

Kim sat in the living room watching TV as a start to her Saturday. She wanted to call Ron but she didn't want to come off needy after the first date so just decided to just watch TV for now. She was so bored because her parents were out and the Tweebs were chilling at their friend's house. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and calls Monique hoping she's not busy. Then the screen changed to Monique's face and Kim smiled slightly.

"Hey Mon. Are you busy?" Kim asked.

"_Nah, girl. Just now waking up. I love sleeping in on the weekends_." Monique said.

"Well I've been awake for a while now. I can't sleep in sometimes."

"_Well not everybody can enjoy the wonders of sleeping in. Anyways, what's up?_"

"Just wondering if you wanted to come over and hang. I mean I would call Ron but we just had the date and ya know..."

"_Didn't want to seem needy and desperate?_"

"Well not desperate, but needy, yes. Do you think I should call him?"

"Nah...maybe tomorrow. But let me just change into some causals and I'll be over there. See ya, Kim."

"See ya, Mon." Well at least her boredom problems were solved. She then got up to walk towards the kitchen and look into the pantry to see if there was anything eat. Nothing seemed to interest her taste buds so she moved to the freezer part of her refrigerator. The only thing she could find interesting was a hot pocket. (**AN: ***singing voice* Hot Pocket! Declious). So completely forgetting the fact that she doesn't know how to cook, she sets the frozen hand meal in for 10 minutes instead of 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Kim then sits down at the table booth in her kitchen and sighed in boredom. She held the Kimmunicator in her hand wanting to call Ron but she had to resist the temptation to do so. Kim had then went back into the living room and watched _Agony County_. Since the main characters became a couple, the show couldn't have been more better...at least in her opinion. Then the door bell rung as Kim got up to answer the door. Kim smiled as Monique walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Say, Kim. Is there something burning in the house?"

"Oh no...that's just my...OH MY GOD!" Kim exclaimed as she rushed towards the kitchen. Monique just sighed as she waltzed into the kitchen to see the damage report. Once she reached kitchen she found Kim wearing oven mitts holding an imploded charred piece of Hot Pocket.

"Kim what is that?" Monique asked.

"Uh...it's a Hot Pocket." Kim said sheepishly. Monique just glared at her and crossed her arms.

"Why didn't you take the plastic wrapping off?"

"I thought it would heat up quicker?"

"Kim, you don't microwave a plastic wrapper. And just how long did you set the timer for?"

"...10 minutes..."

"*sigh* Did you not read the box again?"

"I thought I could do it. I just...*sigh* I can't even cook the simplest things." Kim said in embarrassment.

"Kim, I swear you're the only girl I know that can screw up in the kitchen. You even burned a pot of water and to this day I'm still trying to figure out how the hell you did that." Monique said. This caused Kim to lower her head in shame. "Ok, Kim I didn't mean for it to sound like that but all I'm saying is you need lessons in the kitchen. I'm sure you can be a great cook."

"Probably...well uh, could you do me a favor, Monique?" Kim asked as Monique nodded her head in response. "Could you help me make another Hot Pocket?" Monique chuckled and showed her how to PROPERLY make one. (**AN: **Remind me to never let her near my kitchen...*slapped by Kim*) After a few minutes had passed in the kitchen, Kim managed to learn how to successfully make a delicious Hot Pocket. "Thank you so much Monique! How can I make it up to you?"

"Well...I could use someone's opinion on picking out dresses for prom. Would you be that someone?"

"Of course, Monique!" Kim said as she bit into her Hot Pocket. Then a little bit of melted cheese hung out and landed on Kim's shirt. "Dib...dib youb wabba go now?"

"What did you say?" Monique said trying not to laugh as she wiped the hanging cheese off.

"Ugh it's so good...I was saying did you want to go right now?" Kim repeated.

"Well not right now but maybe later. It's still early you know."

"Right. Forgot about that." Kim muttered.

"Maybe sometime next week?"

"No big. I can do next week." Kim answered as the two girls sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Good. Maybe we can pick out something for you. Just in case Ron's pop the question." Monique smirked. Kim paused after what Monique had said.

"Uh...question? W-w-what, what question?" Kim stuttered.

"Girl...I know you're a smart girl. Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about."

Kim turned her head to the side a little bit and shyly spoke, "Well...I kinda want him to ask me."

"And by kinda you mean you REALLY want him to ask."

"I don't know." Kim smiled.

"What happened on that date? I feel like you're not telling me something."

"Ok, ok...I...well we uh...almost had a moment..." Kim said.

"So you were about to get fucked? Hmph about time." Monique muttered. Kim scoffed and threw a pillow at Monique.

"No! We weren't going to...do that! No, I mean we almost kissed."

"Ooo! What happened? Why you no kiss him, Kimmy?" Monique said in a childish tone.

"The stupid Tweebs got in the way. Ugh! And I was so close too! Like literally just about an inch away!" Kim pouted.

"Ha ha! Well, Kim there's gonna be other chances to repeat that moment. I doubt you two will stop seeing each other after all that."

"I hope so. I mean last night, I felt safe and warm. I've never even felt my heart pound so hard like that before. It was just...blissful..." Kim sinks into the couch and wanders in a daze as she was reliving those feelings again.

"I think someone is in love." Monique stated in a singing voice.

"Am not! Am I?"

"Hmph. Don't ask me, girl. That's up to you and you alone. I just calling it the way I see it. And trust me, I know when I see love on a person's face." Monique stated.

"I don't know. I think it's too early just to go ahead and say that I'm in love with Ron. I don't even know if we are boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Based on what you said about how close the kiss was, I'd say you are boyfriend/girlfriend." Kim fidgeted around in her seat a little bit until Monique rested a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Just talk to Ron when you see him tomorrow or when you get the chance to talk with him. I'm sure by then you'll have your answer."

"You're right. I would feel a lot better if I could talk to Ron about this." Kim said. "Thanks Monique." Monique smiled in return and the two hugged.

**BEEP BEEP BE DEEP**

Kim then looks to the kitchen and forgot she left her Kimmunicator in there. She walks into the kitchen and picks up her Kimmunicator and answered the call.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"_Well I was scanning across satellite images on where Drakken might be hiding and I found Shego fighting Requiem on the outskirts of Middleton near the Pueblo Chemical Depot._"

"What?! What is Requiem doing there? More importantly why is Shego there for? Is Drakken trying to biologically take over the world?" Kim exclaimed as she walked back to the couch.

"_Well, there's no intel on why Shego is there or even Requiem. There's nothing even connected to Drakken._"

"Does that army base know that they're even there?"

"_Well I secretly hacked into that base's radio signals and they noticed some form of activity. But waived it off as a large pack of coyotes ."_

"I should probably go check it out too before it gets way out of hand."

"_Already on it. Be ready in five._"

"No big." Then the video communication ended. "Well...so much for hanging. Sorry Monique."

"Girl, it's what you do. I ain't complaining. Go whup some ass and when you get the chance, give Requiem my phone number when you get the chance. I wanna go flying with his sexy ass again."

"I think someone is in love..." Kim sang.

"Oh ho ho, you got jokes now? Ok, Possible I see how it is." Monique chuckled.

"Hehehe whatever Mon." Kim said.

"Hey! Wait a minute! This is a perfect opportunity to talk to Ron about the two of you!" Monique exclaimed.

"Really? But wouldn't it be innapropiate to talk about it during mission time?"

"Girl, it's as good as any. I wouldn't waste the chance."

"Well...ok. I'll do it. Let me just call him really quick to let him know that a mission came up." Kim then proceeded to dial Ron's number but he wasn't picking up. "Huh. He's not answering. Monique, what time is it?"

"It's 12:36. Well maybe he's sleeping in."

"Really? Oh...maybe I shouldn't call him. I mean I don't want to be rude. It's just Shego anyways."

"Hmm...how about you go and I'll wake him up. I can be rude in a very nice way." Monique suggested.

"Monique no. I'll just do this one on my own. Really, it's just Shego. Plus, Requiem is there so it's not like I'm really alone."

"Alright then, Kim. Well I'll just be heading out now. Good luck on your mission, girl!." Monique reminded as she walked towards the front door of her house.

"Ok, Monique, thanks."

"See ya later."

"You too, Mon." Then the door closed. "All right, better get ready."

* * *

**On the outskirts...**

Requiem and Fake Shego a.k.a Jake have been at it for 20 minutes and were covered in dirt and bruises. Jake was surprised how long he was able to keep up his form. He knew sooner or later he was gonna run out of energy but wanted to keep pushing himself. Requiem was beginng to feel a bit fatigue after just sparring against Jake. He's glad that he wasn't an enemy otherwise the entire city of Middleton would've been destroyed. Maybe even the entire state of Colorado. Both were at quite a distance from each other and were both panting.

"Bro, even for just a sparring match, I'm getting pretty tired." Fake Shego said.

"I'll admit, my stamina is high but even this is exhausting." Requiem added.

"Ok, I got it. The next blow, *pants* whoever is the last one standing...wins! Deal?"

"*pants* Deal...but don't be afraid to come at me hard. In fact, let's give it our all! No holding back!" Requiem shouted.

"With pleasure!" Fake Shego screamed. Both opponents charged up what little energy they had and dashed at each other with super human speed. Then both jumped in the air and moved their fists towards one another. Just when they were about 3 feet away from each other's physique, a pair of slender legs collided with Fake Shego's face sending her (him) crashing to the ground. Requiem saw the legs and tried to move his blow to another direction to avoid brutally affecting the incoming female but ended up tackling her instead. The two collided into the ground and was rolling around hard into the dirt until Requiem's back stopped the rolling after bumping into a nearby tree. His and the girl's momentum had stopped but Requiem didn't realized he was ontop of the girl, in a missionary position, with his lips connected to hers. Requiem grunted in shocked and saw whose lips it was he was kissing: Kim Possible. The redheaded hero went super wide eyed and blushed out of extreme embarrassment as Requiem jumped back, landing back first hard against another tree.

"Kim?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Requiem exclaimed in disgust.

"I'm here to stop Shego from stealing all the chemical weaponary here! And why did you kiss me?!" Kim shouted.

"I didn't kiss you! It was an accident!"

"As if! You saw an opportunity to take advantage of me when I was down and so you did!"

"You can't be serious. Me, taking advantage of you? I have class you know!" Requiem growled.

"Obviously it wasn't shown." Kim replied.

"Rrr!" Requiem didn't want to hit her so he stomped a nearby tree, causing it to come out of the ground by it's roots. Kim watched as the tree went sailing in the air and landed ontop of the downed Shego. A giant cloud of dirt then appeared.

"*gasps* Shego! Requiem why did you do that?!" Kim exclaimed as she ran into the cloud.

"My bad! I didn't think it would land on hi- I mean her!" Requiem yelled at the dashing Kim. Kim had covered her eyes and mouth from getting any dirt in her face. She squinted as she looked to see the mint-skinned villainess crushed and trapped by the tree. Kim then grabbed the Fake Shego's arm and pulled with all the strength she had.

"Hey hey hey! Ow! Stop it! Fuck! Let go!" Fake Shego said in Jake's voice. Kim stopped and realized that this wasn't Shego, it was an imposter! She jumped back but lost her balance and fell on her rear. "Ouch! Well that's going to hurt in the morning. Now, what to do with this fricking tree..." Kim watched as Shego right arm transformed into a giant like arm blade and sliced through the tree with ease. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing before her. This wasn't Shego so who the hell was it?! Her own question was answered when the imposter in front of her had veiny red-black tentacles run up and down it's body, showing Jake Miles. "Holy crap that took a lot out of me!" Jake turns to face where Requiem was standing and cups his hands around his mouth and shouts, "Yo Req! Watch where you aim those fucking trees! Damn near killed me, you asshole!" He turns back around to see a frightened Kim.

"Wait… Jake? What the hell is going on?!" Kim exclaimed. She looked at Jake in fear as she watched Requiem land right next to him.

"*sigh* Origin story time again?" Requiem asked.

"Yerp! Origin story time...again." Jake groaned. "All right so here's what happened to me..."

_**About 15 Minutes Later...**_

"...and that's how I got where I am today. Any questions?" Jake asked. Kim just looked at him in amazement and shock. "I'm guessing that's a no."

"Wait hold on...why isn't the government after you since you have the same genetic mutation as Mercer did?" Kim questioned.

"That's the thing. It's been three years- No! Actually three and a half years, since then and I've never had any trouble with the government. I think I have Biggs to thank for that."

"Biggs? Who's Biggs?" Asked Requiem as he laid on the mildly grassed dirt.

"Oh, I forgot you don't know him. Col. Randall Biggs was just a typical army guy plus a family friend. Real close with my father, all buddy-buddy and whatnot. Supposedly he died giving an order that no harm shall be dealt towards me. But the real story of all that, is this. Just after the Mercer infection outbreak had started, he was ordered to command one of the squads doing eliminate and cleanse missions in the Red Zone of New York Zero. It was during that time, when I was part of Mercer's little army, that I was sent to steal some intel on something called Project Orion. I was ordered by Alex Mercer himself to kill anyone that gets in my way. I didn't want to do it but I couldn't disobey him."

* * *

_So there I was in the lab facility trying to steal the Intel. I was in the clear until my stupid ass didn't notice the biogenetic monitors that went off after I gotten within its range. I panicked and rushed to retrieve the Intel and I had to get out of there without trying to kill people. Once I got the Intel, I found a way out through an air duct but that didn't last long as one of the squad members shot the air ducts off the ceiling._

"THERE HE IS! KILL HIM BEFORE HE ESCAPES!" One of the said members shouted. All the members opened fire and Jake desperately dodged the incoming barrage. _Those bullets fucking hurt like hell. I didn't want to die so I had to do what I was ordered to do. So I killed them. _

Jake stood there covered in blood as he looked at himself covered in cold blood. Jake sunk to his knees as he wept in agony and fear. He wiped the tears away but only to see his bloody hands once again. "What have I become?" Jake whispered as his voice grew louder. "This isn't what I am. This isn't what I want!" He looks to the folder containing the Intel on the secret project then back to his hands. "It's all HIS fault. Mercer did this to me! He's made into...this...THIS...MONSTROSITY!" Jake turned his head hard as watched the roll up industrial doors opened.

_It was like staring at death, the white lights and shit. I was scared, angry, and lost. At that moment, I awaited death to come and take my life at last. But then one of them recognized me. It was Biggs..._

"Wait hold your positions, team." Biggs commanded as he took off his gas mask helmet. "Jake? Jake is that you?" Jake looked at Biggs cowering and shaking in a mix of emotions.

"'M-M-M-Mer-Mercer...he...he made me...do it...do this to them..." Jake muttered.

"Jake? It's me, Randy. Remember? Randall Biggs?" Biggs said as he carefully moved closer but stepped back as Jake stood up.

"Biggs, here take this. It's Intel on you guy's little project. If Mercer wants it so badly, he can come get it himself!" Jake said as he started to walk out of the building.

"Hold your fire, men! He's of no threat to us!" Biggs shouted to his squad.

_Little did I know what was coming..._

Jake walked outside the lab facility with several squads, guns cocked and ready to shoot at him. He looked around and exhaled. Just when he was about to say something, almost like watching it in slow motion, everything was destroyed in front of him by rocket missiles. His eyes shining in fear and shock as the squad that was in the building came running out and began shooting at the mutated creatures that stood before them. Jake couldn't say anything or even do anything until one of the soldiers grabbed Jake and shook him. "Come on, kid! Snap out of it! We got to kill these things and get you to safety. Mercer will be looking for you!" The soldier was then impaled by a giant harpoon hook and yanked into the sky.

"I've already found him!" Said a booming voice coming from a rooftop. Jake looked up to see Alex Mercer standing on top of a building in triumph as he jumped down from the building. "Jake, you disobeyed when I said kill EVERYONE that gets in your way! And you don't even have the intel in your hands! You failed and so you must be punished!" Mercer begins walking at a fast pace and changed his arms into giant metallic claws. Just when Mercer was about to re-educate Jake, he was sent back into a military truck by a rocket launcher missile.

"That's because I have it, you mother fucker!" Biggs exclaimed then threw the empty rocket launcher to the ground and ran to Jake. "Jake listen to me, right now: Get out of here and go home to your father and mother. I'll handle things from here."

"But Biggs, please I can-" Jake's mouth was cover with Biggs' hand.

"No butts! My orders to you. Now go!" Biggs exclaimed as Jake began to run away.

_Believe me, I wanted to stay and fight but Biggs was right. I had to think about my parents in the city and I had to make sure they were free of danger.._

Alex Mercer was getting out of the now totaled truck and watched as Jake was getting away. He had to kill him for he was a liability. Mercer was about to go after him when he kept getting bullets to the head from Biggs 9 mm. He smirked and just slammed his foot into the ground causing the pavement that Biggs was on to come off the ground, sending Biggs crashing into a nearby burning building. Mercer then looks at the totaled vehicle he was once on and threw it at the burning building causing it to explode on contact. Mercer evilly laughed in a murderous triumph and began to chase Jake.

_I ran as fast as I could and jumped from building to building as far as I could. I had to get to my parents as quickly as possible. But I never knew that I was being followed until..._

A surprise attack from the air had sent Jake crashing into a 5-story apartment building. Jake screamed in pain as he landed in an abandoned apartment room. "Now just where the hell do you think you're going, Jake?" Mercer boomed.

"Wait...if you're here, WHAT DID YOU TO BIGGS, MERCER?!" Jake yelled.

"Oh...your little friend? Oh don't worry I'm sure he'll be quite hot from where I put him. And by hot, I mean on fire." Mercer taunted causing an infuriated Jake to dash at him with great speed. Mercer anticipated this move and used his tentacle whip to wrap Jake in a tight binding, slamming him into the ceiling and tossed him back towards the wall. Jake crawled on his hands and knees as he looked at Alex Mercer with agonizing pain.

"Alex...just leave me alone. I'm out! I want no part of this plan anymore!" Jake moaned in agony as he gasped for air. Mercer only got frustrated with Jake's refusal and wrapped another tentacle arm around Jake's body then threw him across to another building. The hole that Jake made with his body held him in place as Mercer slammed into building with his right handed claw wrapped around Jake's throat.

"**Now you listen to me you little shit! I granted you a new life after I found you're sorry ass in an alleyway! Now either you change your goddamn mind about leaving...or I will rip you apart, limb from limb, and spill your putrid guts all over the ground!**" Alex stated in a deep demonic voice with his eyes glowing bright red. His grip only got tighter as he was getting more infuriated.

_I was filled with so much rage and hatred that when I looked into Mercer's eyes I saw the exact feelings. It had totally corrupted him and I myself was almost corrupted by that hate and anger. _

"Heh heh...you know something, Alex? I'm not afraid of you. You may have given me power beyond my wildest dreams, but it's what I do with it that defines my power...you don't decide how I use my power..." Jake hoarsely said as he grabbed Alex's right clawed hand and began to slowly pull it off his throat, "...you don't decide what I use my power for!" Jake viciously grabs Mercer's throat and slams him into the building across from them. "I decide whether to use my power for good or evil and I have decided to kill you with my power!" Jake raised an arm that shaped shifted into a deadly bladed scythe. "Goodbye, Alex Mercer! Your chaos has come to an end!"

"Yes, goodbye, Jake." Mercer smiled sinisterly.

"What?" Jake gasped as he was kicked back into the building that he was in, causing the entire structure to collapse.

"Hahahaha...HAHAHAHA! Oh Jake, Jake, Jake. How arrogant you were. And don't worry; my plans for chaos have only just begun." Alex then took off to the skies to wreak havoc on New York, laughing as he does so.

_From that moment on, I thought I was dead. It was dark, cold, and I couldn't see anything. I don't know how long I was in there for but it wasn't until I think, 10 minutes later that I began to see a white light. It wasn't God or Jesus or anything, it was just a white light that only got bigger and bigger. Then I started to hear a voice._

"ja...come...ith me...Jake, come on! Breath, damn it!" The voice said.

_That voice I heard was coming from the light. It was familiar and it wasn't until I got a really hard slap to the face that woke me up._

***SLAP*** "OOOOWWWWW! Son of a pussy fucking, dick sucking, asshole shitfaced bitch!" Jake screamed and shouted.

"Wow. Does your mother know about that mouth of yours, Jake?" Biggs joked. Jake turns around and gleams in happiness as he rushed up to Biggs and gave him a man hug.

"Biggs! Oh dear god, I thought Mercer killed you! How did you manage to survive?!" Jake exclaimed.

"Jake? Come on! It's takes more than a collapsing fiery building to take me out." Biggs chuckled. "Although I lost a bit of clothing on the way out."

"I can see that dude. You look like you went to hell and came back." Jake chuckled. "But wait, where's Mercer? I need to find my parents before he does! Who knows what he's gonna do to them when he finds out they're my mom and dad."

"It's ok, I'll get you to your parents. I found a motorcycle that's still functional. I'll get you to Mercer's last known location." Biggs said.

"Good. I'm going to kill him to stop all this chaos he created." Jake stated.

"I'll do my best to give you some back up. As soon as you're at your destination, I'm calling for the rest of what's left of my squad district."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get going." Jake commanded as the two hopped on the bike and drove off into hell.

_The city...it wasn't a city anymore. If you remember reading about it or seeing pics that leaked onto the Internet, you should know what I'm talking about. The destruction was on catastrophic levels. Enormous skyscrapers were bent in half and leaning on other buildings. There were cocoons filled with infected creatures not to mention the hundreds of hordes of zombies running around. It was hell! But awesome at the same time. What? Don't you two look at me like that!_

The two battered men arrived at the very last known location of Alex Mercer's whereabouts. Jake got off the bike and searched around for any survivors. "Biggs, go get help. And quickly! We don't have much time!" Jake demanded.

"Got it! I'll be back as fast as I can. Now go find Mercer!" Biggs exclaimed as he revved the bike and wheelie out leaving a trail of burnt rubber and smoke behind. Jake watched as Biggs took out a group of zombies with the bike and turned at a corner. Jake then turned his attention to the sky and frowned. He jumped up and grabbed onto the wall of a skyscraper and crawled up the building to get a better view of the fallen city.

_I tell you I wish I had a camera to capture the scene of the city's destruction. Not only would it have been in TIME Magazine or some other news magazine, but it would have shown the kind of hell that one man can create. _

"Mercer, what have you done?!" Jake whispers to himself as he gazes at the devastation. "Ok I gotta find out a way to know where he is...but how?" As Jake tried to figure out a method on where to find Mercer, he noticed an infected brawler dashing from rooftop to rooftop heading somewhere. "I wonder where he's going? I better follow him to see where he goes..." Jake did as he said and chased after the brawler not knowing where he was going but it was a start.

_I followed that beast for about half an hour and he only fought with other brawlers, eating out of garbage dumpsters, and destroying cars. It was a dead end with this thing._

"Oh man...this fucker isn't getting me anywhere closer to Mercer. Ugh! So frustrating!" Jake screamed as he took off an industrial size air conditioner off the top of the building and threw it into the sky. He slammed his butt to the edge of the building and put his head into his hands in frustration. He wept a bit as a few tears came out. "Mom, Dad...if you were hurt by Mercer, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran away. I should've came home that day after I was infected by him. God, I'm such a fool..."

"Son, you are anything but a fool." A man spoke from behind. Jake raised his head up in surprise.

"Dad? I-I-is that you? Please tell me I'm just not hearing things." Jake said not turning around.

"Honey, turn around. It's ok sweetie." A woman spoke.

"Mom..." Jake mutters and turns around to see both of his parents standing right before him, covered in blood. Jake's eyes teared up as he ran towards his parents and hugged him as if he didn't want to leave. "Mom! Dad! I'm sorry! For everything! I'm partly responsible for all of this and I should've contacted both of you about it! Especially you dad! You could've helped stop it!"

"Shh son. It's ok. You didn't do anything wrong. This catastrophe would've happened anyways." Jake's father spoke.

"Oh honey. *sniff* look at you. You've become so handsome." Jake's mother cried and giggled.

"Mom, stop." Jake chuckled sadly.

"Son, there's no hope for us. We...we've been infected." Jake's dad said.

"What? W-W-W-What are you talking about? Mom what is dad talking about?!"

"You're father and I ran into Alex Mercer..." Jake's mother began. Jake took a step back and stared at his parents with eyes wide as saucers.

_When she had said Alex Mercer, my blood ran cold through my veins. I knew that it was over. I couldn't save them..._

"No...NO! Alex Mercer you bastard, why?! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! YOU'RE HIDING SOMEWHERE! COME OUT, YOU MOTHER FUCKER! **SHOW YOURSELF**!" Jake howled as he shaped shifted his arms into a finger claw and blade combination.

"He's not coming, honey. He's only going to be delivering a message." Jake's mother spoke.

"WHAT MESSAGE?! COME OUT HERE AT FIGHT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jake screamed.

"Oh honey...I can't do this." Jake's mother turned the other way and began weeping uncontrollably.

"It's ok, dear. It's orders. I'll...I'll do it." Jake's father said to his wife. He walked up to the high alert Jake and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, since you're infected by him, fight with me against him! I know it won't be easy but we can take him together!" Jake shouted.

"There's not gonna be a 'we', son...there's not...gonna be...*slight weep* a 'we'..." Jake's dad croaked.

"What are you saying, dad?!" Jake turnedaround to see a bladed arm pointed at his forehead..

"I'm sorry, son. Mercer's orders."

"No, dad. Please don't do this." Jake whispered softly. His father looked at him with grief and regret as he put his arm down.

"God...I can't do this to my only son. I don't have the strength to do it. Mercer can't make me do this to you."

"So then fight with me! We can stop him as father and son, dad!"

"No...Jake...you're going to have to do it."

"Do what?"

"End our misery here..."

"You want me to KILL you?! I'm not going to do that! Dad, please listen to me! We can end this right here and find a cure for this!"

"There IS no cure! Understand?! Everything we tried hasn't worked! It's hopeless...just do us this one favor as your parents and end it now." Jake looked at his father and started to tear up. "It's ok, son. Always know, that as your father, I will always be watching over you. And your mother will be with you in spirit. You are a great son. I'm glad I could be your father."

Jake acted by instinct and hugged his father for the last time. "I love you, dad." Jake whimpered.

"As do I to you, Jake. Now...kill us." His father ordered.

"Mom...can you come over and stand next to dad? It'll make much more easier and a little less painful to do." Jake said with much sadness. He watched as both of his parents stood together waiting for their deaths. "You guys have been the best parents to me."

"Honey, we'll always be with you." His mother stated. Jake raised his now bladed arm up and just when he was about to do the enevitable...

**SSHHHINNK**

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw multiple sharp tentacles puncture through his parents' bodies. They were lifted in the air as their form began to change. Jake looked to see a giant mutated spore from the rooftop that was connected to the sharp tentacles. He watched in horror as his parents were pulled back into the spore and began to mutate them into something horrifying. "No! Let them go!" Jake screamed as he dashed at the giant spore only to be thrusted off the roof by the spore's defensive maneuver. Jake held on top the roof as he looked down below to see all sorts of mutated creatures waiting for him to fall. His grip was slipping and watched desperately as he tried to hold on for dear life. The next thing he saw before him was Alex Mercer, looking down at Jake in disappointment.

"So you are alive. I'd figured you would be. Did you like my little present to you, Jake?" Mercer smirked.

"FUCK YOU, MERCER! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Jake boomed.

"That's nice of you to say. But try saying that to your parents once they are done going through their mutated metamorphosis. I knew they were weak and couldn't kill you, so I'll have to FORCE them into doing it by changing them into mindless beasts!" With that said Mercer kicked Jake's grip and watched as Jake fell to the ground. Jake landed hard on a abandoned taxi cab and laid there in agony. He barely had enough strength to look towards the horde of mutated beast that were slowly making their way to him. Jake stares back to the rooftop and sees Mercer laughing as he points to him. "This is where you will die. Attack my pets! Feed!" He commands.

Jake watched as death was getting closer and just when he embraced death's presence, all the beast stopped in their tracks as they howled in pain. Jake opens his eyes to see gunfire and explosions from the background.

_It was all hazy to see it but the monsters were dropping one by one as the gunfire got closer._

"Send them all to hell, men! No mercy!" Biggs yelled with great volume. He arrived with an extraordinary amount of troops in military vehicles and tanks. "Jake! I'm here! Don't worry these guys we got them! Take care of Mercer!"

_I gave him a reassuring smile as I got up from the destroyed taxi cab. The pain was excrutiating but I had to stand. I think I pulled out like 4 large pieces of the front windshield out of my back. Thank god for my healing factor._

Jake struggled to stand and looked at the battles that were taking place all around him. It was that two ear piercing screeches were heard from above. All members on the field looked up to see a pair of horribly disfigured creatures that had sharp spines coming out of the backs, eight eyes like a spider that formed around their faces, teeth that were razor sharp, and their bodies were almost like a cross of a gorilla and a spider. One had a set of horns that shimmered in the light while the other had veiny tentacles coming out of its back. (**AN:** the one with the tentacles on its back, imagine it like Doc Ock from Spider-Man.)

"Now, Jake. Say hello to your newly reborn parents! ATTACK THE BOY, MY PETS!" Alex commanded. The horned creature jumped down first as it reached out its claws at Jake. Jake dodged the incoming beast fluently but barely had enough time to dodge the multiple slash coming from the horned creature. The tentacle-spined creature then crawled down the building with its tentacles and joined the horned creature in battle. Jake watched as the two beasts circled around him as they toyed with their prey. Jake was panting and feeling very fatigue. He eyed the creatures with faint determination but enough to make them feel threatened. Jake looked over at the battle across from him and saw Biggs and his troops still squandering off with the other mutated creatures.

'_I have to figure out something. There's gotta be a way to change them back._' Jake thought as he looked down at his arms which were forming into claws. '_Wait...I got it. If I can just somehow get close enough to one them, maybe I can genetically reprogram them into fighting with me. It's risky but worth a shot._' Jake wasn't familiar with the technique but he was gonna have to pick up on it fast. Jake looked at his circling opponents and growled. "You two aren't my parents. You're just corrupted versions of them and I plan on bringing then back to the light of good. So come at me you ugly bastards!" The creatures snarled as they both leaped at Jake in the center, but Jake leaped in a mid-air deflecting motion causing the two creatures to collide with on another head first.

Jake then jerked his body which kicked him back a few feet away from the downed creatures. He watched as the two both shook their heads from disorientation and snarled once again. "Had enough?" The horned one stood up on twos and howled a deep, ear piercing screech. Jake had to cover his ears for his vision was becoming disoriented. The horned creature then went back on all fours and charged at Jake with its sharp horns. Jake's mindset was still in a trance but barley came to in time to see the horns that were aimed right at his skull. He side stepped to his left and grabbed the horns, swinging the great beast into a building. It yelped in pain as Jake dashed towards the beast. The beast saw Jake's attack and back handed Jake sending him flying only to be slammed into the ground by the tentacles creatures tentacle grapple. Jake tried to fight back but the tentacles were wrapped around him tight. It wasn't until he felt multiple sharp pains in his spine and felt his powers being drained out.

"My powers...they're taking my powers." Jake struggled to say.

_Not only was it my powers that thing was taking from me, it was also my life. I could literally feel my life force being drained out from my body. It completely sucked I can tell you that..._

Alex Mercer walked over to the restrained Jake and chuckled. "Can you feel your life being sucked away?" He then kneeled to get closer to Jake's face. "Can you feel yourself slowly getting weaker by the minute?" Jake could only respond by gasping and yelping. "Shh...soon it'll all be over. And then your pathetic life will end."

"My life...isn't pathetic...it's...it's...it's yours...that is...M-Mercer..." Jake hoarsely spoke.

"Hmph. Still have some life in you, huh? Well no matter, your life force will be completely sucked dry from your body momentarily." Mercer replied as he stood up. He then got a response of a missile to the head that sent him crashing into a pile up of cars. Jake struggled to look but saw Biggs holding yet another rocket launcher in his arms.

"God, that never gets old. Jake! Hold on I'll get you out! Just stay with me!" Biggs shouted as he began shooting at the tentacled monster that was draining Jake's life force only to have his throat grabbed viciously by Alex Mercer. Biggs was quickly lifted in the air as he stared into the eyes of the devil.

"**RRR! That will be the last time you have a cheap shot against me! Now feel death eating you away!**" Mercer demonically said. He thrusts his open palm into the gut of Biggs as Biggs shouted in quick pain. Mercer then pulled out his hand as the wound began to slowly form a dark red infection as Biggs was slammed into the ground. Biggs tumbled in pain as he looked at Mercer and spoke, "What...what did you do to me, Alex?! AH!"

"It's merely a new technique I learned that slowly tears apart my prey from the inside and out. Call it a cancer if you will but a more aggressive cancer that kills within an hour." Mercer explained. Biggs just groaned in pain as Mercer walked back to Jake.

_I watched Mercer impale Biggs. He was the only person I had left of a family. I lost my parents to Mercer and wasn't about to lose another loved one because of him._

Jake snapped as he tried with what little willpower he had to unbind himself from the creatures hold. The creature growled at Jake as it tried to tightened its hold, but that growled turned into a painful howl as it kneeled down in agony. Jake somehow managed to reverse the process and gained back his powers. But he didn't stop there as Jake absorbed the creature's body into his. Jake felt a ginormous triumph of pain rushing through his skull as he looked up to the sky.

_The feeling of that rush was amazing. That creature was my mother and I saw all her memories of me and my dad. Then that's when I heard the beast speak in the voice of my mother. _"Go get them, Jake." The beast stated as it disappeared in thin air. _At that moment, I felt rejuvenated and more powerful than before._

Jake stood there with his eyes glowing a soft redish-purple as he looked at the stunned Mercer. "*growl* **What's the matter, Mercer? You look like you've seen a ghost!**" Jake spoke in a multitude of voices.

"You...you were suppose to die! YOUR LIFE SHOULD'VE ENDED!" Mercer boomed.

"**Well...it seems that my life isn't at an end. In fact, it's just been reborn. Now...prepare to die!**" Jake stated. Mercer's eyes then turned a bright red as he went all-out at full power. There were spike sticking out of his shoulders and a blood red aura was slightly seen around Mercer.

"**NO! IT IS YOU WHO WILL DIE!**" Mercer demonically howled as he dashed at Jake. Jake followed suit as the two rivals clashed with one another. Claw after claw, blade after blade...the fight was a spectacular setting of destruction. Jake and Mercer were at the high peaks of power as they kept fighting, crashing into building after building. Jake grabbed a hold of Mercer's shirt collar and started to mercilessly beat him into the skyscraper they were fighting on. Jake could feel his rage pour through as he kept laying hit after hit into Mercer's battered face.

"**YOU'VE TAKEN!** *punch* **EVERYTHING! ***punch* **FROM! ***punch* **ME! NOW I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE FROM YOU, MERCER!**" Jake yelled and stopped holding a fist up. He looked to see Mercer laughing manically as he looked at Jake.

"**Didn't I always tell you in training: never turn your back on your opponent?**" Mercer stated causing Jake to look back and seeing a giant claw colliding into him. Jake was sent stumbling across the skyscraper as he kept rolling until finally he stopped. Jake slammed his palms into the skyscraper to lift himself up as he saw the horned creature once again. "**Your father, here, is a loyal beast isn't he?**"

"**That's not my father. He died into becoming that thing. As did my mother! Now you've infected Biggs...when will it ever stop with you!**" Jake shouted as he stood up.

"**Until the entire world is like this...**" Mercer muttered.

"**What?**" Jake gasped.

"**Attack!**" Mercer commanded as the creature without hesitation charged at Jake. He prepared for the attack in a defensive stance but the building soon came crashing down after the constant shock of the creature. Jake fell back and stayed falling watching as the creature got closer to him. The two were then locked in arms as they both laid out physical damage to one another until they came crashing down into the pavement. The building came crumbling on top of the two as an enormous cloud of debris and smoke appeared.

A few moments later, the beast came out the rubble in agony and limped its way out of the debris. It panted as it looked to see rubble sinking into the pile with a hand popping out. That hand quickly became an arm and that arm became Jake's body crawling out of the rubble. He coughed violently as he slowly crawled into open space. Jake continued to cough as he looked at the beast in shear pain. The beast stood there growling at Jake, probably waiting for its next move. Jake sat in a half lotus position as he once again looked at the beast. "Dad...I know you can hear me in there. Please don't make me kill you. I already absorbed Mom by accident and I don't want the same thing to happen to you." The beast just snarled in return. "*sighs* Dad! DAAAAAD! Please! Hear me, your son talking to you! This is not who you are! Mercer did this to you and he's controlling you! Please listen to the words I'm saying!" The beast just gave another growl as it tackled and pinned Jake on his back. The creature just continued to snarl as Jake continued to speak, "Please stop this madness! Dad! Please! No! NNNNOOO!" Then with no other choice, Jake slipped his arms out and grabbed the creatures head and savagely snapped it off its body. The creature stood there in shock as it collapsed next to Jake, still holding the decapitated head. Jake couldn't move for he was angrily weeping.

_I was in a cyclone of emotions. My dad was dead inside that creature and Mercer was the one that killed him. Only I was the only one who could put them out of their suffering..._

Jake continued to weep as he stared at the creature's head in his hands. His eyes streamed with tears as he threw the head across from him and laid back with his hands on his face. Jake gave an ear-piercing yell as he cried in pain. He lost everything that was precious to him and was forever alone. The head kept rolling until a foot stopped it. Jake looked at see a still battered Alex Mercer limping his way towards Jake. "Go ahead, Mercer! Kill me! You've already killed my parents, you've killed Biggs! Just end my life here!" Alex's arm turned into a whipblade as he raised his arm for a final strike. Jake closed his eyes and finally awaited death.

**SHIRCHK**

Jake flinched as he thought he had been impaled but opened his eyes as he looked to see the whipblade pierced into the dead horned creature's body. Jake watched as Mercer was half restored to his normal self and looked at him in confusion. "Why didn't that attack hit me? Why didn't you kill me when you clearly had the chance!?" Jake shouted.

_That's when I realized, even with all that evil inside, somewhere along that long ass line of evil laid a faint trace of good. And that good was what spared my life._

Mercer just smirked and walked away as Jake watched in awe. Jake struggled to get up but was lifted in the air by Mercer's whipblade and was pulled towards him. Jake looked in fear as he didn't know what to do. Jake cried in pain as Mercer shoved a palm inside of Jake and gave a bit of his life force to him. Jake's wounds and energy was completely restored as he was gently set to the ground. Jake looked at his hands and body then at Mercer.

"But why? Why did you-" Jake was stopped as Alex Mercer lifted a hand to silence him.

"I'm only going to say this once. Leave and never comeback. Runaway as far away as possible. Go before I change my mind." Mercer stated without looking at Jake.

Jake didn't hesitate and slowly began to walk away from the somewhat changed Alex Mercer. But stopped when Alex spoke one last time, "Hey Jake! The reason why I didn't kill you is because I too went through the same turmoil as you. You made me remember what it was like to be betrayed, to be abandoned, to have everyone look at you like a monster. It may have not been the same experience between us both, but I understand your pain." Jake couldn't help give a faint smile.

"Goodbye, Alex Mercer." Jake plainly said as he took off into the skies.

_After that moment of clarity...my life would forever be scarred..._

* * *

Jake walked over and sat on boulder then sighed. "I realized Mercer's emotions were based off those who had wronged him. Sure he was trying kill everyone and destroy the world, but he only acted on his devastating life changings. But that didn't stop me from remembering that he was the one that killed my family, that he had changed my life forever. It's something I have to live with everyday."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jake." Kim responded.

"Thanks, Kim. It means a lot."

"So what happened after you got out of New York?" Requiem asked.

"Well...that's another story to be told some other time. But let's just say my journey for the past three and a half years was quite thrilling." Jake added

"Boy, you sure have a lot of pain and excitement in your life, huh?" Requiem stated as he patted Jake's shoulder.

"Yerp. I've never felt more free in my life than I do now." Jake raised his arms into the air and spun slowly. "I am not limited by anything other than myself and I can do as I please!"

"Oh god...ok drama king! Bring it down to Earth where reality is." Requiem scoffed.

"Blah, blah, blah whatever man!" Jake groaned.

"Well, guys I say we'd better get out of here before the army shows up. Wouldn't want to get involved with them." Kim suggested.

"Agreed." Requiem added.

"Well...I think I'll be ok. But yeah sure." Jake also added. Kim proceeded to pull out here Kimmunicator but Requiem's hand stopped her.

"That's not gonna be needed."

"Then how do you expect me to get back home?" Kim asked.

"Jake, Kim, grab my hands and...hold on tight." Requiem stated as he took in some air.

"Oh ho ho this is gonna be interesting!" Jake chanted.

"What?! Why is it gonna be- ah!" Kim shrieked as all three disappeared into thin air. Then an iguana popped out of the dirt and stared in confusion.

* * *

**At Middleton Park...**

The trio appeared in park near Kim and Ron's neighborhood as Kim's mind was still trying to process what she went through. Kim was feeling a little queasy and weary looked for the nearest waste bin. Jake just walked around in a daze as he happily sang to himself in a weary tone only to crash into a nearby tree. Requiem sunk to all fours as he suffered the worse of the effects. Requiem kept panting as he looked around to see children and parents staring at him in fear. Requiem forced what little composure he had to stand but he fell into a kneeling state. "Ugh...goddamn it...it's even worse than before. I got to get the hang of this." Requiem whispered to himself.

"Excuse me, mister?" A little blond girl with pigtails said. Requiem looked up to see the girl holding a juice box in her hand.

"Yeah? What is it little girl?" Requiem answered. Her response was to hand Requiem the juice box and Requiem accepted the girl's offer. "Uh...thanks little girl? That's...very nice of you to do."

"I was going to save it for myself but then as soon as I saw the tired superhero, I wanted to be a hero like you and give my juice box to you. Well, I got to go. My mommy is calling me." With that said the little girl gave a big hug to Requiem and took with her mother. Requiem felt surprised but a bit happy inside as he looked at the juice box.

"Heh heh...I knew I wasn't a menace." He muttered. Requiem opened the juice box and consumed its fruity goodness. He looked at Jake and ripped the box to pour what was left onto Jake's face.

"Whababa? Hublabak *cough cough*" Jake startled. "'Mmm, grape. I love grape juice!"

"Get up, Jake. You're escorting Kim back to her place while I change back into Ron at his house." Requiem explained. Jake stood up and wiped off the juice from his face.

"Ugh...ok, fine. See ya later, Req." Jake waved.

"See ya." Requiem added as he jumped into the sky and flew off. Kim returned feeling flustered with a hint of uneasiness.

"Uh...why did he leave?" Kim asked.

"Uh...Pff, beats me. He just told me to escort you home." Jake stated. Kim looked at the sky in wonder but left it be as she and Jake began walking to Kim's house.

* * *

**On the way...**

"So how come you're not coming to school if you plan to live here?" Kim asked.

"The way I see it, I don't need an education. I'm fine on my own. I mean I've already got a warehouse to myself that still has electricity. Even if the power goes out I got a back up generator to solve that. Food isn't a problem. Bedding is not a problem either." Jake explained.

"But what about the school events like the dances, the pep rallies, talent shows, homecoming, or even prom?"

"I mean yeah I'll never get to experience it. Wait yes I can! I could just pose as someone there at the school or even pose as a janitor! It's wrong sure, but I could do that. I don't know Kim I don't really think about that kind of stuff."

"I see. Well what about a social life? Dating?"

"Mmm dating I don't know about that but as far as a social life, I've got Ron, you, and Requiem."

"I mean besides us three. Don't you want to meet new people?"

"I guess...maybe...only time will tell, Kim." Jake crossed his arms behind his head and whistled.

"So you pretty much got it all figured out?"

"Yerp."

"No high school, no college?"

"Yerp."

"And you'll just manage?"

"Ah-Yerp."

"Hmm...maybe I should introduce you to my friend, Monique. I think she can change your mind."

"Mona Lisa-who and what now?"

"It's Monique. It's like saying unique and I'm pretty sure once you meet her, your social life will probably change."

"Uh huh, sure and when will I meet this Monique exactly?" Jake questioned. As soon as Kim was about to answer that they were about to pass by Monique's house. Monique comes out to check the mail.

"As if on cue. Look, that's Monique!" Kim stopped Jake and pointed her out.

"Ok, ok that's- Moooooonique..." Jake says dreamily. "Goddamn she's hot! Why didn't you tell you had a friend like her!?"

"I'd figure the real deal would explain itself." Kim smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Damn! You're sure as hell right! Oh man, what should I say? Oh wait I got it." Jake said cheerfully.

"Wanna go talk to her?"

"Uh, is the Cocoa Puff's bird cuckoo for Cocoa Puff's?"

"Eh, what?"

"Nevermind. Let's go talk to her." Jake gloomed. Kim didn't get the joke reference until about 5 seconds later.

"Oh haha. That's funny, Jake." Kim giggled. Jake just did a hard facepalm and shook his head in disappointment.

As Monique pulled out the mail and scrolled through for anything that could be hers, she looked to see Kim and a cute looking guy walking with her.

"Hey Mon." Kim greeted.

"Hey girl. Who's this with you? *gasps* Did Ron quit already? Ugh but he was perfect!" Monique groaned.

"No no no, Ron is still part of Team Possible, don't worry." Kim reassured Monique.

"Whew. So who is this then?"

"Uh yeah. Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself." Kim said. Jake stepped forward to greet Monique but quickly froze in place. "Well go on. Tell her your name." Jake didn't say anything as he stood there in stunned silence.

"Uh..." Jake managed to get out.

"Um, Kim? Is he all right? Is he? Ya know...wet brain?" Monique asked with concern.

"No he's all right. I guess he's just not use to talking to girls. Come on speak up." Kim lightly smacked him upside Jake's head.

"Ow! That fucking hurts you know!" Jake exclaimed making Monique chuckle.

"Charming...and right in front of a lady." Kim glanced.

"Ugh, ok. *inhales* Hi there beautiful. My name is Jake Miles." Jake confidently stated extending a hand out to Monique. He was shaking on the inside though.

"Wow. Very formal. I'm Monique. Monique Jenkins."

"Ok, let's see, uh...how is your day so far, Monique?"

"Uh, pretty good, I guess. I was at her house earlier today hanging, until she got a call from Wade. So then I came home. How about you?"

"I'm doing good as well. I went over to my buddy Ron's house and then I got to spar against Requiem. So my day has been pretty lively."

"You know Ron? But more importantly you fought Requiem? How? You're just a normal guy. Requiem's fine ass would destroy you in a minute."

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't get into that, Jake." Kim nervously said but was completely ignored.

"Oh so you have a little thing for my friend Requiem huh?" Jake smirked.

"He's hot! What girl wouldn't have a thing for him?" Monique exclaimed.

"Hmm. Ok then." Jake continued to smirk as he stepped back.

"Uh, Jake heh heh, what are you doing?" Kim questioned.

"Just gonna show Monique a little trick." Jake whispered to Kim. "So Monique, if you WERE to meet Requiem on a fancy dinner date, how would you want him to dress?" Jake asked.

"Oh man, I would want to see him in a sexy ass tuxedo suit if we were to go on a fancy dinner. Oh and he would be holding a bunch of roses right in front of me." Monique answered as she closed her eyes to imagine it. Dreamfully sighing as she does.

"Ok cool. Now keep your eyes closed." Jake turns to Kim and whispers, "watch...this..." He shapeshifts into Monique's dream date version of Requiem in the exact description except for the roses. "So something like this?" Jake spoke in Requiem's voice.

Monique opened her eyes to see Requiem stand in front of her in a sexy ass tuxedo suit and squealed. "Oh...my...god! Kim please tell me I'm dreaming!"

"Nope. This is real alright." Replied Kim as she crossed her arms and leaned to the side.

"Jesus...but wait where's Jake? Where did he go?" Monique looked around to see nowhere that he could've gotten to in such speed. That was until Kim cleared her throat and pointed at the tuxedo wearing Requiem. "Wait...that's not Requiem is it?"

"Nope!" Spoke the Fake Requiem in Jake's voice as he shaped shifted back into himself. "That my dear is what you would call shapeshifting." Monique only stepped back and almost tripped on the uneven pavement until Jake caught her in his arms gently. "Don't worry, Monique. I wouldn't ever let you fall."

"OMG girl. This boy? I like him. I like him a lot!" Monique smiled. "Where did you find this guy?"

"He was that call I got sent on. He was Shego and apparently it was just a distraction for Requiem as they were fighting." Kim explained.

"I'm also that guy who fought along side Requiem during that jewelry store robbery in downtown." Jake added.

"Wait, what? You're THAT guy? The guy with the weird looking arm blades and claws?" Monique was then pulled up to her feet and watched Jake shapeshift his arms into the armblade and handclaw combo.

"You mean these bad boys?" Jake growled trying to sound like an action movie star. He made multiple poses just to impress Monique.

"Where the hell do you meet these guys, Kim?" Monique asked.

"Beats me. They just come out of nowhere." Kim replied.

"Well I like him." Monique stated to Kim.

"Well I'm glad that you do because I have something to tell you Monique." Jake said. "You. Me. Dinner. Tonight. Sounds good?"

"Really good." Monique looked at Kim in amazement as her and Kim made girly happy faces to each other.

"All righty then, it's a date! Oh and don't worry about transportation because I am transportation. I can fly." Jake said.

"And he can fly? Girl, I may not get a chance with Requiem again, but Jake here can take me flying anytime." Monique cheerfully said.

"Mmm...how about now?" Jake asked as he swift Monique off her feet and was starting to lift off the ground. Monique chuckled as she gave the mail to Kim.

"Kim, just leave that on the rocking chair over there. I'm going flying with this man, right here. See ya, Kim!" Monique giggled as she and Jake took off. Kim was kinda jealous of Monique for going flying.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Drakken and Shego observed from above as Paradox fought brutally against the syntho drones. His fighting skills was so unique that even he even surpassed Shego's record for the number of waves she's gone through. She was a little frustrated about that part actually.

Paradox was barely panting as he lit up another glowing claw and impaled the syntho drone and watched it implode from the inside. He chuckled while doing so. He switched to the horde that was dashing towards him as Paradox spun around with his right leg out in a circular motion and corkscrewed impaled the horde sending them flying in every direction. One of those drones face planted into the spectating window that Drakken and Shego were watching from. "Nrgh...so aggressive that Paradox fellow is. I love it." Drakken smiled. "Shego you have really outdone yourself this time."

"*scoff* Nah, it was my pleasure, Dr. D." Shego replied back. "Just wanted to even the playing field since this Requiem and Jake Miles characters showed up. But I gotta say he's getting on my nerves boasting his skills around like it's some sort of game." Then a syntho drone slammed into the glass window causing it to crack. Luckily the glass was well reinforced to withstand blasts as strong as nuke missiles. The drone screamed in shear horror as the glowing, vein-like tentacle squeezed the drone until it splattered all over the window. "Oh yeah...really starting to annoy me." Shego grumbled.

She pressed the button that functioned for the window cleaner to activate making the window to be crystal clear again. Only to see Paradox standing there in a defiant posture covered in syntho drone goo. "_Ok Paradox. You've had your fun. Now it's time to come out of there now._" Shego stated on the intercom. Paradox just stood there, eyeing the both of them from the window. "_Didn't you hear me? It's time to go._" Paradox glowed a light darkish-orange aura.

"Come down here Shego and make me." Paradox demanded.

"_Do you really want to piss me off?_" Shego replied back.

"I want to face you, Shego. I want a real challenge not just these petty, pathetic syntho drones." Paradox bellowed. Shego smirked as she walked towards the elevator and proceeded to head down to the training arena. Once the elevator door opened up, Shego's hand's were already glowing furiously. "There we go. Now show me your power."

"Gladly." Shego smirked as she dashed off at Paradox with great speed. Once she had enough momentum, she leaped into the and clawed at Paradox only to have him use her momentum against her and side kicked Shego's back. Shego was sent flying across the arena like a rag doll. Requiem then charged up a fiery blast and released it to the downed Shego. She saw the incoming projectile as her only reaction was to deflect it with her plasma blast causing a huge explosion of smoke to appear. Shego covered her eyes and coughed trying to see through the smoke. Shego squinted as she could see multiple shadows within the smoke. She lit up her hands and was about to fire a plasma blast.

"_Ah, ah, ah...I wouldn't do that Shego. Who knows which one of us is the real Paradox here...it could be me..._" One the Paradox shadows spoke.

"_Or me..._" Another lightly spoke.

"_Or even me..._" Another growled.

"Stop with the cheap horror movie rip off! It's not funny!" Shego exclaimed.

"_**Awe...what's the matter, Shego?**_" All of the shadows spoke at once. Then the voices began to crescendo to a fortissimo volume of sounds until it came to a stop as the smoke fully cleared from the arena. Shego looked around but didn't notice that Paradox was standing right behind her smiling sinisterly. He grabbed Shego by her waist and covered her mouth. "Afraid of the dark...?" Paradox whispered as he slowly licked the left side of Shego's face. Shego only squirmed to get out the hold until she was brutally forced to the ground.

Shego wiped the wetness on her face as she looked back to where Paradox once stood, but he wasn't there. Shego panickedly looked around to find him until she felt a rush warm breath coming from behind. The breathing was slow and rugged as that breathing became a spine chilling laughter. Shego tried to back elbow the person behind her only to hit air. But was kicked from behind again shoving her foward only to be stopped by Paradox's lifting attack. As Shego went flying into the air, she was stopped yet again by Paradox, holding Shego by the neck. She struggle to get out of the tight grip for she couldn't breathe. Paradox released his hold as Shego fell towards the ground when she was grabbed by the throat again and was viciously choke slammed into the ground making a slight fissure.

Shego savagely coughed as soon she was able to catch her breath. Shego was at a lost of words, she couldn't keep up with him, not with his speed and abilities. She knew she made a killing machine that only Requiem could possibly stop. Shego struggled to stand as she laughed while looking at Paradox. "Ha haha hahaha! Paradox...you have won my respect as well as this match. Even Requiem won't stand a chance and will fall before you."

"He won't know what hit him. It'll be over as soon we cross paths." Paradox growled.

Shego gleamed with happiness as she walked up to Paradox, laughing with joy. "Good. And by the way..." Shego connected a brutal kick to Paradox's jaw and face sending him crashing through the wall. "...hmhmhm always use cheap shots whenever you can. All right, Dr. D! Have a medical team for the both of us and a janitor for all this shit cleaned up." Shego stated to Drakken still shocked in awe after the little match he had just witnessed.

"_Er, uh, nyeh, right. All janitors and report to training arena 6 for clean-up as well as a medical team. Immediately!_" Drakken announced on the intercom. Drakken stepped down from the viewing window to see Shego come out of the elevator holding her sides. Drakken walked with Shego as she slightly limped to the recovery room. "That Paradox fellow is an extraordinary character. He really did a number on you, Shego."

"Ugh. Just shut up, Drakken. Not really in the mood." Shego said with a condescending tone.

"No, really. You literally got beat and I want to know how you feel after going through all that. I barely kept up with any of it until that final technique he did. Ya know the one when he threw you up in the air?" Drakken rambled and recieved a fearsome glance from Shego causing him to stop suddenly. Drakken gave a little shriek as he covered his face with his arms as he stood on one leg.

"Heh heh, relax, Doc. I'm not going to hurt you. You want to know my reaction to what I just went through? Fine. I've created a monster that knows no boundaries. Even I couldn't beat him, much less lay a finger on him, so I know there's no way in hell that Requiem can't stand a chance against him." Shego resumed to limp as she continued, "You see, Drakken. With Paradox in our hands, we will be the true rulers of the world. The villain community will have to acknowledge you as top villain."

"Mmm yes. I've been meaning to send my letter to them. The last meeting they had didn't have the proper finger foods for the long propaganda that took place." Drakken stated.

Shego stopped as she raised a hand in the air. "Ok, see look, things like that are why everyone laughs at you. Just stop it. Dr. D, where's that evil you keep saying you have? Where did it go?"

"Shego, I can reassure you that my evil never left." Drakken said in a cocky manner.

"Then what's with your plan? How is it going to stop Kim and take over the world?" Shego questioned.

"Don't worry about it Shego. With the newly acquired intel from BDB and you creating Paradox, my plan has sped up." Drakken said with confidence.

Shego had made it to the recovery room where a team of medics were waiting inside. "Look, I don't know what you got going through you're mind with this plan of yours but if it's another idiotic scheme, I'm leaving and never coming back." Shego pressed the button making the sliding doors open. "I'm gonna be out for maybe two or three days. Probably a week, tops. Just have Paradox tag along with you if you got something to do."

"Er, well fine. By the way, rest assure, Shego. My plan is absolute full proof and shall not fail. Not even Kim Possible will stop me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! But for now, I must plan my next step into my evil scheme. Have a nice rest!" Drakken said as he cheerfully marched away.

"Bozo...all right guys, give me all the pain killers you got! I don't want to feel a goddamn thing!" Shego demanded as the sliding doors closed.

* * *

_**Later that evening...**_

**Smarty Mart**

Ron and Rufus were picking up some more food for the house mostly because the two have been the main cause of the food shortage. He couldn't believe what he found in the store. The place had everything! Ron even wondered if he could buy a damn tiger here. That would be cool. As Ron kept browsing around the store he felt a cold drift pass by. He turned around and came face to face with Mr. Barkin, dressed in a Smarty Mart uniform. "Mr. Barkin? Wait you work here? But you're a teacher at Middleton High."

"Well sometimes there are teachers who have to take on a second job for financial reasons. Luckily, I'm not that kind of teacher. I just work as a teacher for the benefits. I've been here at Smarty Mart for almost 14 years now working in the housewares department." Barkin explained.

"Wow, Mr. B. I didn't know about this side of you. Next thing you know your gonna tell me that you were once a Pixie Scout Troop Leader." Ron chuckled. Ron stopped chuckling when he saw the expressions on Barkin's face. "Oh...wait you were? Well there's no shame in that, sir. I did some part time Pixie Scout stuff too. It was fun but you know, time changes you."

"Well it's nice to know that there's at least someone I could relate some part of my life to. This doesn't mean that you're excused from your homework duties, Stoppable." Barkin stated with such seriousness.

"Of course. That's why I got it done just a few hours ago." Ron quickly answered.

"Hmm...we will see on Monday. Until then, shop smart fellow smart shopper." Barkin said with a fake sense of enthusiasm, then walked away. Ron scoffed and chuckled as he too walked away.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

**Jake's Warehouse**

Ron and Jake were playing Mortal Kombat on Jake's Playstation 3 and were moving in all sorts of directions. They've been virtually battling for over an hour now and the wins were tied.

"Dude quit being a cheap shot and fight already!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'll start fighting once you lay of the cheating combos, moron!" Jake answered back.

"Nuh uh! These combos are cheating! It's called strategy, dickhead!"

"Whoa, shit. Nice combo, cheater. What code did you have to type in to do that?"

"Screw you, Jake."

"No thanks because I'm about to end it right now."

Ron was playing as Kung Lao while Jake was Scorpion. Ron's character reached its low point as the ring announcer stated the trademark memorable catch phrase, "FINISH HIM!" With that said Jake punched in the combo and watched as Scorpion growled and pull off his mask and breathed deathly fire all over Kung Lao scorching him to death.

"Aaaawwww yeah baby! Get on my level boy!' I said get on my level! The tie is broken! 14-13, biatch!" Jake cheered.

"Whatever dude. Kung Lao sucks anyways. If it weren't for the hat, I wouldn't have chosen him." Ron grumbled.

"HahaHAAA! That's what you said about the last character you played as. And then the character before that!" Jake got a hard punch to the shoulder from Ron. "Ow! Dude! I thought we agreed to no punchies if you raged?!"

"Oops! Looks like Requiem didn't hear that rule, apparently."

"Uh huh sure! Liar! Ha ha! I'm just kidding bro." Jake sighed.

"Whatever, dude." Ron chuckled. "Anyways, I better get going. I'm meeting up with Kim later on today at the mall. Ever since that attack with the Armageddon Cobras, the mall had been shut down for repairs."

"Oh yeah, Monique told me about that yesterday. She's so awesome..." Jake said. Ron stopped in his tracks and looked at him in a comical stare. "What?"

"Monique? Monique Jenkins? Kim's African American, gossiping friend?" Ron asked.

"Yeah? So?"

"Are you two...ya know...dating?" Ron said while moving his fingers back and forth.

"Uh...I don't know dude. I mean we went flying together yesterday. And then we had dinner afterwards."

"Oh dude...you two are totally dating." Ron giggled. "There's just no questioning about it."

"Well that seems a bit much to speculate don't you think, Ron? I mean it was just a small little flying around and dinner. That's it."

"Ok, ok, ok how about this. If she gives you any kind of looks that seem flirty she wants to date your ass."

"Ok, fine. But there's just one thing about her though."

"And what's that? Too much talk about fashion."

"No, no I can handle that. What I can't handle is that she's too focused on Requiem."

"Ha ha, really now?"

"Like no joke. She told me about this one time he had saved her from almost being gangbanged. Saying she felt something that night."

"Well I'm sure she'll get over it. I mean you're just as equal to Req in strength and speed. Our powers, it's 50-50 between us."

"Nah, I'd say you're stronger with your powers."

"But you got the badass shapeshifting powers, dude! I wish I could do that with Requiem. It's like I wish we could combine out powers into one. Now that would be the shit!" (**AN:** heh heh heh ironic huh?)

"Oh yeah totally! Like if we were one person, we would be an unstoppable force!" Jake exclaimed standing on his couch in a triumphant pose.

"And no one could stop us!" Ron joined Jake on the couch to pose. Then they both laughed as they realized how ridiculous they were being. "Yeah, but it could never happen. Unless someone was to steal our DNA and combine it or something like that." (**AN: **I'm writing the story Ron!)

"Fat chance. I doubt something like that would happen."

"Yep. But seriously though, Monique? I'm sure she'll get over Req. Just give it some time, ok?"

"Yeah sure, dude. Thanks."

"Anytime. Well, see ya." Ron grabs his skateboard then rolled out the warehouse. Jake sits there with a controller still in his hands as he looks towards his phone.

"Hmm...give it some time huh?" Jake smirked.

* * *

**Middleton Mall**

Kim patiently waited for Ron outside the mall. She had been anticipating this meeting all day since the date. She needed to be sure that there was no weirdness between them. Once she found out that the mall had reopened since the Cobra attack (**AN:** *drum hi-hat snap*), she took that opportunity to call Ron to go shopping with her. She looked at her watch and saw it's been 10 minutes since she's been at the mall.

"Where is he?" Kim wondered. It wasn't until she heard a skateboard clap off the ground and saw Ron coming at her at a really fast speed. "Ron?"

"WAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHA!" Ron shouted. He flipped over two cars as he hung upside down in midair with his board and landed gracefully next to Kim. He then kicked his skateboard up to eye level and caught it in one swift motion. "Heh heh sorry for startling you KP. Have you been here long?"

"No, uh, I just got here like 2 minutes ago." Kim said.

"Well ok cool. I thought I was keeping you waiting and you were gonna get pissed off at me for being late."

"Oh heh heh no, no, Ron. I'm sorry. Did I seem I was like that? I apologize if I did."

"Nah I mean it's no problem I just wouldn't want to be late for you." Ron blushed.

"Awe. Ron that's so sweet. But I think you'll be fine. Ok?"

"Got it, KP. So what would you like to do here at the newly refurbished Middleton Mall?"

"Well...I really called you here to talk."

"Ok that sounds ok. Um...talk about what exactly?"

"It's...about Friday. Ya know, the date?"

"Uh...yeah? Did you not like the date?" Ron was starting to get worried.

"Oh no. No, I loved it. It's just, um...I wanted to talk about the end of that date. When we almost...ya know..."

"Kissed?" Ron blurted out. Ron covered his mouth as he realized it wasn't him that said it.

'_You're welcome..._' Requiem mentally smirked.

"Yeah...that..." Kim said.

"Um well...I just...I don't know. I think I got lost in the moment. Sorry, KP. It's just that you were glowing and you looked very beautiful in the moonlight. Ugh Ron shut it!" Ron exclaimed as he turned to the side banging his head with his board. Kim looked at him in shyness.

"I, uh...I was glowing? Um, thank you, Ron. I didn't know I was." Kim puts a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron looks at Kim's hand and sighs as he hangs his head in shame.

"Sorry. I feel like I've just made things weird between us since then."

'_He's doing it again...how does he always know how I feel?_' Kim mentally said.

"It's just…I wanted to ask you something that night. But I got too caught up in the moment to really ask."

"Oh...well what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Uh...right. Well, KP...you have your missions to save the world but I have one of my own."

"And what is that, Ron?"

"To have the privilege of taking you to-"

**BEEP BEEP DE BEEP**

Ron sighed and as Kim took out her Kimmunicator. "Go Wade. Oh hi mom. What's up?"

"_Just calling to remind you it's Pizza Night_." Anne stated.

"Oh right. I forgot. Uh,well Ron is here with me at the mall so I'll be home soon."

"_Oh good. Have him over._"

"Will do, .P!" Ron added.

"_Hello, Ronald. See ya soon, honey._"

"Pizza night huh? That a family tradition thing?" Ron asked.

"On most weeks, yes. But what were you saying before my mom called?"

"Oh yes. I wanted to have the privilege of asking you to-"

"Kim!" A voice boomed from way behind the teens. Ron turns around to see Monique walked towards the two. (**AN: **this boy can't get no break huh?)

"Oh hey, Monique. What brings you here?" Ron says.

"Well I found a dress that I absolutely have to try for the prom. And! Guess what Ronnie Boy?"

"Wait. Where did you hear that nickna- Jake. What happened?" Ron groaned as he pinched his eyes.

"He just asked me to Prom! And I said yes!" Monique squealed.

"Oh wow. Congrats Monique. But...wait a minute. He doesn't go to Middleton High. So how is he gonna get into Prom?" Kim asked.

"You forget that he shapeshifts, Kim." Monique stated. "But I'll just say he's from Upperton. I mean there's gotta be at least a few couples whose dates are from other schools."

"Well I guess that could work." Ron scratched his head.

"So Kim? Since you are here, could you be my spotter? I need someone's opinion on the dress, and you did say that you would help me." Monique said.

"Uh, well yeah sure. Sorry Ron. I kinda did promise her and I don't break my promises." Kim stated.

"Nah nah nah. Go ahead KP. Have your little girl time, I'll be fine. I actually need to go pick a few things for school. So yeah go on."

"I mean, Ron. I don't abandon people like this. I swear it."

"Kim, it's fine. Besides we still have our pizza night at your house, remember? I'll just see you later on tonight, ok?" Ron smiled. Kim smiled back and gave a small, but long kiss on Ron's check.

"Ok, Ron. Be at my house around 7:30 tonight. Got it?" Kim ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Ron said in a fake soldier tone only to end up laughing a bit. "You two girls have fun now." Monique cheered as she grabbed Kim's hand and pulled towards the mall. Kim looked back at Ron as he gave a goofy smile and waved. Kim response was to shyly smile and wave back as well.

"Ok, Rufus. I've had enough of this. I'm going to ask Kim to Prom with no interruptions, no distractions, no mishaps, nada! Let's you and me, hit up a decoration store and make this invitation to Prom blow up in her face!" Ron strongly smiled. Rufus squeaked in excitement as he stood on Ron's shoulder in triumph. Ron one fingered high fives Rufus and rolled off to the decoration store.

_**Later that evening...**_

**Middleton Space Center...**

A hooded shadow lurked in the night with a dark grimace on its face. It kept walking until it was stopped by a security guard that worked for the space center.

"Oh I'm sorry son, but I'm afraid only authorized personal are allowed through here after hours. But if you come back next weekend, I'm sure we can guarantee a tour through the space cen- ACK?!" The guard was viciously mangled by the throat as he was lifted in the air. He gasped for air as the last thing he saw was a pair of bloodshot red glowing eyes, deathly staring into his heart.

"Don't you EVER lay your hands on me, you weakling!" The figure viciously growled. Then with no hesitation, the figure threw the guard into his guarding post, causing the post to come apart when the guard impacted. The figure removed its hood and there stood Paradox. He tore of the rest of his disguise and entered the center by force. Paradox continued to walk up towards the front entrance as two security guards with pellet guns stood there in confusion.

"Excuse me? But on who's authority were you granted permission to- UGH!?" The guard didn't get to finish as he was savagely forced back into the wall, leaving a gaping hole in it. The guard next to him stared in horror as he trembled in fear.

"Please?! Please don't hurt me! I've got a wife and three daughters that need me! Please don't kill me!" The scared guard pleaded.

"Hmph hmph hmph. There's not a better sound than hearing someone plead for their life. Fine, I shall spare you mercy, weary fool. No go on before I change my decision." Paradox demanded. The guard got up and started to run only to have Paradox flash before him and booted the guard in his chest sending him flying into the wall at great speed, creating another gaping hole. "Nevermind. I changed my mind. Ha ha ha." Paradox laughed evilly as he power punched the doors off its hinges, making a small cloud of dust to come from the impact. Paradox walks in slowly and put two fingers up to his ear. "All right, Drakken: I'm in. Now what?"

"_Find James Possible. Check any security camera surveillance rooms to locate him._" Drakken spoke from the COMM.

"Will do." Paradox looked sinisterly to the left as he made his to his objective. The bulky sized guard sat in his chair playing the crossword of the week on the newspaper trying to figure this one question that was bugging the crap out of him. He was caught by surprise when two hard knocks were heard from behind. He grumbled and rubbed his nose as he got up. Once he opened the door, he only came into contact with a hard punch to the face causing severe head trauma. The guard went down with blood oozing out his nose. "Hmm...nope...nope...not him. Ah...here we are. Ok Drakken, I got him. He's in sector 53D. Working on something."

"_Well then clear a way. I'm almost there._" Drakken responded. Paradox rushed towards the sector to which the Doctor Possible was in.

**Sector 53D...**

James was scrolling back and forth trying to understand the Hephaestus Project he's been putting countless number of hours into. All though he's had recent mishaps of deleting everything on file but he's got everything stored in his brain...or so he says. As he kept continuing to scroll down the list his office phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Hi honey. Just calling about pizza night. The usual bacon?_" Anne asked.

"Uh, roger on that."

"_Kimmy has her partner over for pizza night so don't be too late tonight._"

"All right, I'll try not to be too late. Love ya." James said as he hung up the phone. He slide over to his microscope containing a sample of cybertronic tech. "Come on, Daddy needs to some cybertronic reproduction." He stared into the scope as the tiny sample flickered but then expanded spontaneously. "Oh ho! Outstanding! That Hephaestus Project is a go! Who's the man?" Then James heard a loud boom from behind and spun around to hear the boom get louder and louder. James looked covered his eyes as the final boom was his door being destroyed and a large cloud of dust was seen in the shadows. James coughed but was then viciously picked up from his chair and slammed into a wall by a glowing veiny tentacle.

"You're the man Drakken needs." Paradox growled.

"What in the hell? Who are you?" James struggled to say.

"Paradox! Relax. We need him alive." Drakken spoke.

"Drakken!" James exclaimed.

"Hello James!" Drakken smiled. "I heard you've been working a little project with...cybertronics. And that's exactly what I need!"

* * *

**Possible Residence...**

The Possibles plus one Ron Stoppable kept conversing at the dinner table as Anne wondered what kept her husband waiting. It's been a little over half an hour since she last talked to her husband.

"So how are things in the surgeon's office, Mrs. Dr. P?" Ron asked.

"Oh they are very busy, Ron. But most days are ok." Anne explained.

"Ok as in?"

"Just normal procedures: Check a patient, scan them for any kind of cranium trauma, and if it's serious, surgery."

"Man...I would like to one day to come by and maybe see what it's like inside the operation room."

"Are you interested in becoming a brain surgeon, Ron?"

"Oh no, no, no, I know I'll never be THAT smart. I'm just fascinated by the idea of picking one's brain. Like of you touch one part of it, will they forget, lose all control of the bodily controls, or some other stuff." Ron said with high spirit. "Maybe if I learn a few things, I could look at the twins' brains and give them an attitude adjustment."

"Hey!" The twins exclaimed.

"Heh heh. Relax Tweebs he's only joking." Kim laughed. The Tweebs just kept eating their pizza while eyeing Ron. "So mom, where's Dad? He should've been here by now."

"I'm sure he's still caught up with work. You know how he is about his projects." Anne said.

"Does that mean we get to have his pizza?" Tim asked as he tried to grab the pizza box. Anne then quickly closed the box to keep the twins from getting a slice.

"No it doesn't." Anne frowned. Then that frown turned into a face of worry as she looked at her watch. "Where is your father?" She looks towards the empty seat where the absent Possible was.

* * *

James was seated back into his chair as Drakken was at eye to eye with James. "My daughter isn't afraid of you. So why should I be, Drew?" James mocked.

"Ugh! I'm not that man you knew in college anymore!"

"I bet you still can't get any, if you know what I mean."

"UGH! Why is it that everytime that I capture a Possible they must always give me lip?! Doesn't anyone respect the captive/captor relationship anymore? Has society gone completely secede?"

"If I may interrupt your rant to say that I'm not telling you anything about the project!" James smirked.

"Ugh...Paradox?" Drakken pinched his eyes as he rolled his hand. Paradox gave a hard right cross to James' face leaving his face in agony. "How about now, James?"

"Ok...*spits* just give me a minute here..." James then reaches over and begins the voice command deletion process.

"_Are you sure you wish to delete file Hephaestus?_"

"No!" Drakken shouted.

"Yes!" James said in confidence.

"_Dr. Possible voice recognition acknowledged._" Then the screen went black.

"You fool!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Haha now good luck trying to get the cybertronic info now." James smirked only to be lifted in the air by a biomatter tentacle and smashed into the ceiling.

"Should I dispose of this idiot?" Paradox boomed.

"No, no, no, no. Put him down. I have a new idea. You wouldn't have deleted that without memorizing it entirely wouldn't you? Well guess what? I have a brain tapping machine...and I have just been DYING to use it!" Drakken sinisterly said.

* * *

After pizza night at the Possible's, Kim wanted to join Ron walking home. The night was peaceful as the moon higlighted the stars. Ron and Kim stop by Kim's old pre-school as Kim reminisced of her childhood memories.

"So this is where you went huh?" Ron asked.

"Yup. Very good memories here." Kim answered plainly.

"...mmmm your face doesn't say it. Something happened here?" Ron asked.

"Well when I was little, I was picked on for quite a while by the other kids. But after I push back against this one kid named Arnie Custure, everyone took me seriously."

"What did he try to do?"

"He was trying mess with me like always. That was until I fended him off with a slingshot that was nearby. Everyone had my back when the teacher was gonna punish us so Arnie got most of the punishment."

"Well serves him right for trying to pick on a sweet innocent girl like you."

"Oh Ron stop it." Kim teased as she playfully pushed Ron.

"What? It's true. You were innocent! But ah...it's in the past." Ron said as he leaned on the fence. After a few more minutes of gazing at the pre-school playground, Ron broke the silence. "So you wanna get going?"

"Oh yeah sure.." Kim said and blushed a bit.

"It's fine, KP. I tend to drift into space. I almost feel like I could fly when I do so." Ron said as he lifts his arm for a stretch. Then the two continued their walk.

* * *

**Stoppable Residence...**

"Well thanks for walking with me to my house, KP. I appreciate the company." Ron said.

"No big. It was my pleasure." Kim stated.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow I guess." Ron shyly stated.

"Yeah...uh...actually Ron?"

"Yes KP?" Ron said with hope.

**BEEP BEEP DE BEEP**

"Uh, excuse me for one minute." Kim said as she stepped away for privacy. "Go Wade!"

"Kim..." Wade started.

Ron stared at Kim as she dropped her Kimmunicator and ran back home as fast as she could. Ron dashed to pick up the Kimmunicator. "Whoa whoa Wade! What happened?! Why did Kim take off like that?!"

"Drakken has her dad hostage." Wade stated. "I'll put the coordinates of his last known location on her Kimmunicator. Good luck you guys!" Then the screen went black.

'_Ah shit..._' Requiem mentally groaned.

"I know Req. This sitch just got real..." Ron muttered in seriousness.

* * *

**Well that about does it for this chapter?! Wwwwoooo! Man I can't tell you how many countless hours I spent on this fucker! Literally! I wanted to make sure it was long and I think I over did it! Hell! I typed most of this shit on my phone and even THAT was a bitch! And listening to the Amazing Spider-Man 2 soundtrack was most of the inspiration for this chapter. But anyways...**

**Again...sorry for the wait you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Rise of Requiem. Hope you guys enjoy the later events about to occur! Until then...I'm therandomtroll3rguy and I say, "Skaoficjrneixjjfooefjdjqkaosjekepgvoncmalqpdhckglrjd!" or in short, lol.**

**See ya next chapter! **


End file.
